LoveMeNot
by Potterhead91
Summary: After a dramatic fall out with Ron over the summer after the war, Hermione finds herself depending on the last person she would ever expect. But what will happen when they both return to Hogwarts and they can no longer get away from the confusion they feel toward each other? Will this year bring them closer together or drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**I**_ _ **do not own any of the characters in this story. The wonderful world of HP belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.**_

 ** _This is my first fanfic and will focus on the slow-burning feelings between Draco and Hermione post war._**

Chapter One: Coming Undone

Usually Hermione would not venture out alone at night, she was far too recognisable and hated the attention she attracted. Plus, though the war had ended six months ago, there were still snatchers and the odd death eater that hadn't been rounded up. She need not have worried, as anyone who spied the formidable witch this evening would know instantly that she was not in the mood to be trifled with. She stormed through the streets in a rage, wondering when she had become the kind of woman to have let a man treat her this way. What had he turned her into? She had made every excuse for Ron since Fred's death and tonight had been the last straw. She couldn't, wouldn't, be that person anymore. She blinked away the tears of fury as her mind replayed the events of the evening.

Once again, she had gotten home from a hard day's work interning with Kingsley to find a lonely, empty house. She did not have to guess where Ron was, he had spent almost every night drinking himself into a daze after the final battle. Initially she had tried to look after him, understanding his grief, but it wasn't long before she became the outlet for his drunken cruelty. True he had never raised a hand to her, but she knew only too well how much more painful words could be. His alcohol fuelled tirades had only intensified when he had been kicked out of auror training for turning up for a mission inebriated. Since then he had spent his days in some wizarding pub or another, regaling any patron that would listen about how he was a hero, and only returning home when the landlords got sick of him.

The little voice in her head that clung desperately to their friendship reminded her that he had been through too much, and that he had never handled his emotions well. Except now the voice that echoed her own interests, the one that said she would not bear the brunt of his temper anymore was getting stronger. He would no doubt return soon and berate her for not having dinner ready for him like a "proper girlfriend", if she could even call herself that. It wasn't as if the two of them had a functioning relationship, he had moved into her flat after the battle and she hadn't objected; but if she was honest with herself they had been living like estranged housemates. There was no intimacy or togetherness about their situation and it was taking a mental toll on her, even in the small moments of sobriety she managed to steal out of him, he just wasn't himself.

She was brought back down to earth by the distinctive "crack" of someone apparating and she braced herself as the man she had admired so much not long ago, stumbled through the door, looking a wreck. To her surprise Ginny followed him and the initial delight of seeing her friend was ruined by the look of sheer fury on the Weasley sisters face.

"RUINED EVERYTHING…MOST SPECIAL NIGHT OF OUR LIVES" she could hear Ginny screaming at him before she blasted the door open and shoved him through it.

"Ginny, what on earth?" asked Hermione breathlessly. Her friend gave her a tearful look.

"Harry proposed!" she said tearfully, and Hermione caught her breath in delight. She had anticipated this since the final battle, Harry was not one to wait around with those he loved and she knew he and Ginny had been having increasing talks about him being in danger again now that he had completed his training. She had had a gut feeling he would want to make it official before he went into the field. He was a fully-fledged auror now and would be going up against the remaining death eaters, as well as any future dark threats.

"But then why is everyone upset? I don't understand." she asked asked confused at her friend's tears.

"Oh, I'll tell you why" Ginny answered hotly. "He planned the most beautiful evening Mione and it was magical, he took me back to Hogwarts and we had the most beautiful dinner by the black lake, he even got the mer-people to sing for us…."

Hermione smiled, it was so incredibly Harry, he would choose the first home they had known together, the place they met and the place they were reunited. It was simple but beautiful. "I'm still not understanding the problem..." Hermione began

"The problem is that after all of that, I disappeared before I could answer him because my stupid brother ruined everything! And now Harry's on his first mission and I won't be able to contact him for who knows how long" she looked at Hermione pleadingly, "I don't know where he is or if he'll come back and I didn't even get to answer him. Because of YOU" she screamed at the drunken state that was Ron who was now almost passed out on the sofa.

"Oh Ginny, Ginny I'm so sorry" Hermione said, shooting a thoroughly disappointed look at Ron as she began putting the pieces together. She had been with Harry and Ron on the Horcrux hunt and the other members of the Order couldn't be contacted reliably. As Ginny was safe at Hogwarts she had been magically registered as Ron's emergency contact. If anything happened and ministry officials were called to the scene then she would be summoned to wherever he was in case medical permission was needed. She felt her anger flare up again and knew what was going through her best friend's mind. Harry, being the self-depreciating man he was, would probably think Ginny dissaperated on him because she panicked and didn't want to marry him, and It was all Ron's fault.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but I've reached my limit and you should have as well. It's been almost a year of this day in and day out, he's not my brother anymore he's just…just toxic. I need to face facts, the day Fred died, I lost two brothers" Ginny was now crying openly, not seeming to care that Ron could hear every word "I've tried, I've tried so hard….and the worst part is that", she paused and hiccupped, "is that Fred would be so ashamed of him, DO YOU EVEN HEAR ME YOU DRUNKEN OAF, FRED WOULD BE DISGUSTED WITH YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS FAMILY" she yelled at her barely conscious brother. The mention of Fred seemed to have registered however as it had him jerking upright unsteadily and before Hermione could stop him he had sent a curse flying at Ginny. She watched in horror as the red head was lifted into the air and slammed into the wall behind them with a sickening crack. Ron's pupils swelled in size briefly as If a tiny part of him realised what he'd done and to whom, but it was too late, in that moment, all Hermione saw before her was an aggressive, drunken animal and her resentment of the last few months bubbled over.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR WAND ON HER?" she yelled whipping out her own and leaning forward into an instinctive battle crouch. Ron stood up unsteadily and snarled, _he snarled at_ m _e_ her inner voice registered in disbelief. "Protego! She yelled, deflecting his pathetic attempt at a hex. "Petrificus Totalus!" the body bind curse hit him square in the chest and he dropped his wand as he went rigid and toppled to the floor with a loud thump. As she watched him fall, Hermione felt as though he took her heart with him. It was hardly a fair fight in his condition and it was a miracle he hadn't got himself captured by snatchers in this state. She had debated stunning him but decided she wanted him to hear what she had to say.

"You dare turn your wand on me, and on your own sister?" she hissed, her livid face bending over his. "I am _done_ , Ronald, I have put up with you abusing my kindness long enough. I loved you for years, do you hear me? I LOVED YOU! I waited and waited, I gave you every chance to love me back but now, now I don't even _like_ you anymore" she swallowed a sob and Ron could only stare rigidly at the ceiling as she gingerly picked up the unconscious Ginny and headed towards the fireplace, "St Mungos" she cried.

The worst part by far had been telling the Weasley's and Harry. The latter had been pulled back from his mission and rushed straight to St Mungos, after all head injuries were no joke. The entire Weasley clan followed close behind him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry" she cried as she watched comprehension dawn on Mrs Weasley's face.

"not my Ronnie, he would never turn his wand on a woman", Molly trembled as she stared at Ginny's delicate form and cried. "His own sister, oh my little girl" she wailed into her husband's shoulder, Arthur stood there mechanically rubbing his wife's shoulder with a stone faced and slightly shell-shocked expression.

"Clearly e is not een 'is right mind Molly" Fleur pursed her lips grimly and tried to comfort her mother-in-law.

"You, you're sure Hermione?" Harry begged her and she could see the desperation in his eyes. She knew he was begging her not to confirm what he already knew, he was waiting for someone to tell him that it wasn't what it looked like, that his best friend couldn't be the culprit who had attacked the love of his life. Harry had not been completely blind to Ron's problem, but he hadn't wanted to accept the extent of it either. He had done his best to convince himself that it was just a phase and that the grief would pass but ever since Ron had been dishonourably discharged from the Auror Programme things between the two men had been tense. Harry had managed to use his influence at the Ministry to keep the story from The Prophet, for which Hermione was especially grateful, but there was nothing he could do to ease the seriousness of Ron's infraction.

"I'm sorry Harry" she whimpered, and she could swear she heard his heart breaking as he could no longer deny how far gone Ron was. "I asked her to marry me tonight" he announced to no one in particular as he tenderly pressed a hand up against the window to her hospital room where the healers were still casting spells to try and determine the extent of the damage to her skull. "I was going to give her this" he pulled out a stunning yellow diamond and ruby ring on a gold band, _Gryffindor colours_ Hermione smiled. She recognised it immediately as Lily Potter's ring. Harry had come across it in Sirius's belongings after he passed, and there had been a lot of emotion when Dumbledore had identified its origins. The trio assumed that Sirius had taken it from Godric's hollow and had been saving it to pass on to Harry himself, but he never got the chance. "She didn't answer me" he added forlornly, and Hermione couldn't help but think that Sirius would know exactly what to say if he were here. Hermione wanted desperately to open her mouth and tell him that Ginny loved him as much as he loved her, that her answer was a yes! That Godric it was a HELL YES! But she knew it wasn't her place to take that moment away from them.

"Hermione Granger?" her attention was snapped away from Harry as an older gentleman strolled towards her, she recognised the black Auror's uniform, her and Ron had fought beside them so many times. "We need to take a statement" he told her gently. Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming urge to run, it was just too much, she couldn't figure out how things had gone so wrong. Never in her wildest nightmares did she think she would be sending the Aurors after Ron.

 _ **Author Note: I know some people will be angry with me here for bashing Ron but I feel that Hermione is too determined a character to give up on their relationship unless she reached a breaking point. Keep reading and you will see that it is far from over for Ron.**_

 _ **Please Review as I really appreciate your feedback.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Serendipitous Slytherin

Chapter Two: The Serendipitous Slytherin

As she marched through the streets of wizarding London trying to clear her head she realised with a curse that she hadn't even noticed where her feet were carrying her, nor had she thought about where she would go. She couldn't go home, putting her emotions aside, she realised Ron would get off with a slap of the wrist and maybe a few-nights detainment to keep him sober. Domestics were hardly the ministry's priority and he was a member of The Golden Trio. Sill, tonight, for all intents and purposes her home was a crime scene.

She knew she could go to Grimmauld Place, but she couldn't bear to be around the Order, with the Weasley's and with Harry. She knew there would come a time when she would have to explain not just the evening but the past months to everyone and she couldn't do it tonight. She just couldn't.

With a heart wrenching sob, she dropped to her knees in the alley and let out a scream of fury as she realised how much of herself had been well and truly drained. The scream felt good, so she did it again and again, she let out all the pain Ron had brought her, all the love between them that suffocated and died out before it had a chance to live, her heartbreak for the Weasley's that their family may never be the same and that she would never be a part of them as she had always planned. She screamed out her fears for Ginny's health and for everything that her, Harry and Ron had been through together before all of this. She let it all out, until an interruption forced her to bring her very public grieving session to a halt.

"Granger?!" someone exclaimed In surprise "What the fuck?" she recognised the all too familiar voice and her suspicion was confirmed as she looked up to see a blonde mop of hair and stormy eyes glaring down at her.

"Malfoy?" she jumped up both embarrassed and instantly defensive.

"Care to explain what you're doing outside my house screaming at 2am Granger? And while you're at it, how the fuck did you get past my wards?" he asked, his tone was more incredulous than hostile.

"Your what?" Hermione muttered and then feeling incredibly stupid she realised that behind her now stood a tall London town house that had obviously been concealed when she arrived. Holy shit! She covered her mouth with one hand and the other snapped to her wand as the unwelcome memories of Malfoy Manor invaded her mind.

"Expelliarmus" he whispered, too quick for her in her current state. "I'm not going to hurt you Granger" he said harshly, handing her wand back to her and sounding somewhat irritated at the notion. It was then that he really took in the sight of her. Her pallid skin looked like she hadn't seen daylight in months and the previously bushy hair that he was so secretly fond of was plastered stickily against her face. She had been crying, Draco realised with surprise and felt suddenly uncomfortable. He was never good with female emotions and something bad must have happened to make the great Hermione Granger shed tears. So, he said the only solution that came to his mind at this time of night.

"Come in if you like Granger, you look in dire need of a Fire whiskey" he offered curtly and spun on his heel before he could take it back, he knew he didn't need to persuade her and he was too proud to do so, but if he were right then the bookworm's curiosity always got the best of her. Still, what the hell was he doing sharing a drink with Granger and in his _home_? "Salazar himself could not have predicted this chain of events" he muttered. Grabbing a bottle of his fathers most prized Fire whiskey and thinking with a hint of pleasure what Lucius's face might look like if he knew that while he rotted away in Azkaban Draco was preparing to share one of his most treasured possessions with the Gryffindor Princess.

Hermione hesitated at the doorway to Malfoy's residence, her brain warring between her acute war instincts and her insatiable curiosity. She knew that she shouldn't linger on the street any longer than she already had. Slowly, she extended one hand over the doorway, her wand ready in the other. To her surprise she heard a warm, throaty chuckle.

"Honestly Granger aren't you supposed to be a Gryffindor? I won't bite you know". Hermione rounded the corner expecting to see his snide arrogant smirk but it was missing. In its place was a hint of a smile and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was shy, no…that was the wrong word, wary maybe?

Her eyes fell on the glass of brown liquid he had poured for her and for the first time that she could remember, Hermione Granger decided to act without thinking. Glaring at the glass and thinking of how Ron had loved this stupid stuff more than he had loved her, she downed it in one.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Malfoy, grabbing the glass off her, "easy Granger this isn't The Three Broomsticks, this is the strongest stuff money can buy!" It was then that he noticed the darkness in her eyes and realised he was not speaking to the Granger he knew, school perfectionist and sensible war hero.

"Granger, what the HELL happened to you tonight" he asked her fiercely. Hermione looked at him, prepared to bite back with a spiteful retort but as she met his stormy grey eyes she saw something in them she hadn't expected. They were surprised definitely but understanding, he wasn't judging her for wanting to drink away her thoughts tonight. He almost looked like he had been in her position before and there was something else brewing in the storm behind his pupils. The eyes were concerned, full of concern in fact…was he worried about her? Taking a deep breath, she pondered, not for the first time, if it were possible that there was still a good man in Draco Malfoy?

"Granger, hello?" Draco was getting irritated with her non-responsiveness and he felt helpless, why had he thought she would talk to him anyway, she hated him. "Look Granger I really don't want to do this but If you need me to call Weasley then…"

It was the trigger her subconscious had been waiting for, she felt her legs give up and slid off the chair to her knees, Draco caught her wrists and held her upright and for a moment he wasn't Malfoy, despicable racist and arrogant prat, he was someone who would be as angry at Ron as she was. So, even though she knew her current circumstances made absolutely no sense, she let her head drop into Malfoy's lap, took a deep shuddering breath and poised herself to tell him everything.

Draco had leant out to catch her without thinking and now he couldn't get his head around the fact that Granger was willingly staying in his arms. He couldn't understand why she hadn't recoiled instantly. When she let her head rest on his leg, he tensed in surprise. He tried not to think about the fact that this woman had saved his life in more ways than one, if this was what she needed then he would swallow his pride for one night and let her have it. Stroking her hair unconsciously he whispered to her as his mother used to do to him before…everything.

"It'll be ok" he continued to whisper on repeat until he realised she had fallen asleep. He couldn't understand how she had managed it in such a position but he supposed that seven years of falling asleep on a stack of books had prepared her.

With a deep sigh he realised he couldn't send her home in this condition. "Trixie" he called, with a pop an elderly house elf appeared and immediately squawked, averting her eyes.

"Trixie is sorry master, Trixie did not realise you hads lady company sir, Trixie should have knocked!" the elf turned her back, cringing visibly. Only then did it occur to Draco what having Granger's head in his lap whilst she was on her knees must look like from the poor elf's position. "Merlin!" he cursed and pushed the image from his mind before something happened that he could not control.

"Trixie our guest just had a little too much to drink and fell asleep. Can you please prepare the guest room?" he ordered in a somewhat strained voice. Having Grangers warm heavy head in his lap was starting to cause an involuntary reaction and he really didn't want to have to explain _that_ to her if she woke up.

"Wingardium Leviosa" he whispered, levitating her gently up the stairs and turned towards his own quarters, trying very hard not to think about what tomorrow would bring.

 _ **Authors Note: Poor little Trixie! haha, I just find grown up Draco to be adorable when he's embarrassed. So I know this was a very short chapter but I wanted it to reflect the abruptness of this change in their relationship. What do you think? Why did Draco help Hermione? How will she feel about him when tomorrow comes?**_

 _ **Please review, I really appreciate any feedback :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

Chapter Three: The Morning After

Hermione awoke to the sound of coffee being poured, she opened her eyes blearily and immediately looked around for her wand. She was wrapped up in emerald green sheets and she realised with relief, still wearing her undergarments. Her clothes were neatly folded on the dresser next to the ridiculously large four poster bed and on top of the pile was her wand.

There was also a house elf she didn't recognise pouring her coffee and a very guilty looking Draco Malfoy trying to sneak out of the room.

"Hold it Malfoy!" she grumbled, bolting upright and immediately regretting it. The rush of blood to her head was extremely painful and she sank back down on the pillows involuntarily.

"There's hangover potion in the coffee" Draco informed her stoically.

"And why would I drink anything you gave me?" she shot back suspiciously.

To her surprise he laughed "Granger if I was going to poison you don't you think I would have done it last night?"

"Last night?! Merlin, we didn't?" she yelped springing from the bed as though the mattress contained something contagious. Draco immediately raised his eyes to the ceiling to avert his gaze. He didn't quite fancy being punched by her again.

"As nice as it is to know you find the idea so repulsive Granger" he drawled, "I am not one to take advantage of a woman when she's drunk. Also would you mind, ya know, covering yourself if you're going to jump out at me like that. I know I'm irresistible but we're not really on a first name basis here" He threw an all too familiar smirk her way as Hermione's gaze slowly travelled down and realisation dawned on her that she was currently standing in front of Malfoy in the black lacy bra and panties that she had bought for her and Ron's first anniversary, it had been a poor attempt to get him to notice her more, not that she would ever use them now she thought bitterly.

Draco continued to smirk as he imagined the embarrassed rant he knew was going through her head. He waved his wand and the silk sheets wrapped themselves around her in a kind of toga that would protect her modesty until she regained her senses enough to dress herself. _Ya know she doesn't half look good in Slytherin colours_ he thought to himself. As soon as the idea passed through his mind, he shook his head. He could not and would not get on that train of thought.

"Like I said, there's hangover potion in the coffee, if you want any breakfast then come downstairs" he hesitated and his voice became cold and guarded, "if you want to sneak out and forget you were ever here, then I wouldn't blame you".

Hermione hadn't planned on accepting the breakfast offer, in fact she was planning on doing exactly what Malfoy had suggested and sneaking out. It wasn't till she drank the hangover potion that she remembered the reason shed ended up here: she had nowhere to go and she had missed dinner because of the situation the night before. _Shit_ she thought and tentatively headed downstairs.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened last night? You were about to explain how you ended up here and then you fell asleep" Malfoy demanded when he had finished his cereal. Hermione mentally noted that he had impeccable table manners as he dabbed the last droplets of milk from his chin with a serviette. He appraised her nervously, he wasn't normally this forward, but he couldn't exactly make small talk. It was Granger! He also realised that now she was in his home he felt somehow protective of the state she had been in and he knew it had something to do with Weasley, _the prat_ , maybe he had ended things? No, a simple break up wouldn't have had that effect on Granger, she was far too resilient and independent for that, it had to be something else.

Hermione gave him a tired look, her head still hurt and to be sitting at Malfoys breakfast table after they had just had a, well, _a sleepover_ of sorts was beyond confusing. "Honestly Malfoy, why do you care?" she asked.

Malfoy gritted his teeth, he had been waiting for this, the part where she remembered he was an evil death eater and she was the golden girl, still her question did deserve an answer. He couldn't blame all of his previous animosity towards her on the war. He sighed.

"That's a pretty long story Granger".

"I think I can keep up Malfoy" she challenged, taking a bite of toast to demonstrate that she wasn't going anywhere.

He smirked, he had missed sniping with her, she was the only person he knew of at Hogwarts who had been intelligent enough to entertain him with their wars of words.

"Guests first Granger" he quirked an eyebrow at her, causing her to huff in frustration. She was used to her friends backing down, nobody argued with her like Malfoy did. His eyes bored into hers and she knew she had lost this one, he had let her stay the night after all, he deserved to know why.

"HE DID WHAT?" Draco roared, standing abruptly and gripping the edges of the dining table so hard his knuckles turned white. His eyes flashed dangerously. "If I SEE HIM I SWEAR TO SALAZAR HE WONT BE MOVING WHEN IM DONE WITH HIM" Malfoy seethed at her.

Hermione was very taken aback by the intensity of his response and for some reason she still felt a perverse need to defend Ron out of sheer habit, but she knew she couldn't defend the indefensible, so she went for the attack instead. "You're not exactly innocent yourself Malfoy, how many years did you bully me for?"

Draco had to take a very steadying breath and remind himself that she could have thrown much worse than his school bullying at him. She hadn't mentioned his _other activities_. Still, did she really think he was that bad that he would abuse a woman, his own partner? He gave a bitter internal laugh. _Of course she believes that Draco, they all think you're just like your fucking fathe_ r. _No one's ever going to give you the chance to prove otherwise_.

His voice became deadly quiet as he stared her down "I guess I deserve that" he said slowly "but answer me this Granger, in all those years, did I EVER turn my wand on you? I know I said awful things but did I ever send a curse your way? When you punched me in the face, I had my wand, but did I retaliate?"

Hermione racked her brains and realised he was right. His words had cut her deeply, and he had obviously duelled with Harry and Ron, but he had never pointed his wand at her.

"Of course not! Because I would never raise my wand to a woman, unless you count my soulless viper of an aunt which frankly, I don't. I may not have had fantastic parents Granger, but my mother taught me that much" he said through clenched teeth.

So, Malfoy had a moral compass Hermione realised, a more than slightly askew compass she acknowledged but it was nice to see that it was there on some level. It took her a moment to digest that he had admitted to duelling with Bellatrix. Hermione didn't know what to say to that.

He lowered himself back into his chair, feeling exhausted. In less than 12 hours he had found a screaming Hermione Granger, offered her a drink to calm her down, she had ended up _staying the night_ and now they were having breakfast together and discussing her ex-boyfriend. It was altogether too bizarre.

A sharp tapping broke him out of his internal rant. There was the tiniest owl desperately fighting with a letter three times the size of him, tapping furiously on the window.

"I don't know that owl?" he quirked an eyebrow at Hermione.

"It's Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl" she answered quietly.

"Don't tell me you're going to read whatever the asshole sent you?" he looked at her disbelievingly.

"The Weasley's use him as a family owl, it could be news from St Mungos" Hermione explained frantically running to let Pig in, forgetting that she had left that part of the story out.

"HE PUT YOU IN ST MUNGOs" Draco started yelling again.

"No, he put Ginny in St Mungo's" Hermione said impatiently not caring at that moment whether he understood or not.

That stopped him in his tracks, he couldn't have heard that right. Wesley put Weaslette in the hospital, his own sister? The thought of it made Draco's blood run cold.

"She's awake" Hermione gasped. "I have to get to Mungo's"

"Fine, well we'd better get dressed then, do you have any other clothes? No of course you don't, wait here"

"We, what? Malfoy what are you talking about?"

"Well no offense Granger but If I have to take you with me I'd rather you were a little more presentable than you are right now". "Trixie" he called and the elf appeared sinking into a low bow.

"Trixie, please bring down a selection of Mother's Day dresses, the more casual the better and help Hermione get ready. We are in a hurry" he added at Hermione's indignant look.

"Malfoy, I don't know what game you're playing but I am not going to sit around letting your house elf pamper me whilst my best friend is in hospital".

"well unless you would like to walk Granger you don't have a choice, my floo only works when I travel in it, a necessary safety precaution I'm afraid. Now I know how much you like to debate everything but I suggest if you want to see Weaslette quickly then you go get dressed".

Hermione seethed, Malfoy was speaking to her like a child, who the hell did he think he was? No, she didn't exactly want to stay in her muddy, tear stained clothes from yesterday but how could he care about appearances when someone was in the hospital? _Because he was raised to only care about appearances Hermione_ she reminded herself bitterly _._

Trixie the elf didn't seem to notice Hermione's reluctance, she was overjoyed to have a guest to dress and it was only the wide smile on her face and happy tears that kept Hermione in place. A little over 30 minutes later she was wearing a knee length white sundress of Narcissa Malfoys and Trixie had insisted in doing her hair in an intricate side plait. _This is Casual?!_ Hermione thought to herself. She hadn't been this dressed up in months!

Draco had to concentrate in order to keep a straight face when she walked down the stairs of _his_ home, wearing _his_ mother's dress. He took a deep breath and extended his arm, knowing that the sooner he got her to the hospital to see Weaslette the sooner he could distract himself. Hermione reluctantly accepted the gesture and placed her arm on his, shooting him a very confused look.

They arrived in the main Ministry Atrium and Hermione froze, momentarily remembering her last encounter here when they had fled for their lives after Harry stole Riddle's locket from Umbridge. The disgusting _Magic is Might_ statue had been torn down she noted and the whole place in general seemed a lot brighter.

Draco tugged on her elbow and stiffened when they heard gossiping voices.

"Is that Lucius Malfoy's boy…with Hermione Granger?!" a pair of elderly witches pointed at them gleefully. Draco met his eyes and Hermione knew he wanted to get away from the gossiping staff as badly as she did, god forbid the Daily Prophet offices got hold of the two of them arriving by the same floo. They would make every effort to turn it into something salacious.

They approached the main desk.

"State your names and business at the Ministry" a bored voice said.

"Hermione Granger, visiting Ginevra Weasley in St Mungo's" Hermione began. The bored receptionist raised an eyebrow at the famous names "Present your wand please Miss Granger and follow the…Oh! Good morning Lord Malfoy, I suppose you can escort your…friend?" The young receptionist looked past Hermione and batted her eyelashes at Draco flirtatiously, no doubt waiting for him to respond, and confirm that they were nothing more than friends.

Hermione was pleased to see that Malfoy didn't spare the young woman a glance and then she caught herself. Why should she care? Because it was shameful behaviour during office hours, she told herself. Flirting whilst at work was completely unprofessional and it reflected poorly on hard working young women like herself! Yes, that was why it bothered her, besides the woman was obviously just after Draco's money. Hermione hadn't missed the way she had emphasised _Lord_ Malfoy, she had known the Malfoy's came from old money, but she hadn't realised he had a title, no wonder he had been such an entitled prat.

They had no sooner entered St Mungo's than a stern Healer in a white coat approached them. To Hermione's surprise he made a beeline straight for Malfoy.

"Mister Malfoy, what time do you call this? You completely missed the briefing session this morning! This is unacceptable behaviour from a trainee and especially out of character for you. Explain yourself!"

Hermione's jaw dropped, Malfoy was a Trainee Healer at St Mungo's? But he hadn't been at Hogwarts last year either, they didn't even have their NEWTS? His words at breakfast replayed in her head:

 _Well no offense Granger but If I have to take you with me I'd rather you were a little more presentable than you are right now_

Merlin, she had made him late and now he was in trouble, she had thought he was just being a pompous ass as usual.

"It's my fault, Sir!" She said hesitantly. "He was here on time but I'm visiting a friend of ours and I don't know the layout of the hospital Sir, I asked him to help me find her room"

Draco's eyes lifted from the floor sharply, what was it with this woman and saving his ass? Now he was in her debt again he thought despairingly.

"Hermione Granger" The man raised an eyebrow and Hermione shifted uncomfortably, he was considerably taller and older than her and the way he gazed down at her made her feel as if he were a professor and she was about to get detention. "I wasn't aware that the two of you associated let alone had mutual friends" his eyes contained an amused twinkle and for a moment he reminded Hermione of a younger Albus Dumbledore. She refocused her attention just in time as he extended a hand to her.

"Dylan Trundwell, although here I am Sr Healer Trundwell"

"A pleasure to meet you Healer Trundwell", Hermione took his hand politely, "I don't mean to be rude, but my friend only just regained consciousness and I really am anxious to see her. Please do excuse me for rushing off like this". She spared a last meaningful glance at Malfoy. "Thank you for everything…Draco" she gave him a wobbly smile.

As she hurried towards Ginny's rooms she missed Malfoy's bewildered look at her use of his first name. Nor did she hear Trundwell mutter to Draco that "the Malfoy's are making very different connections these days".

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, marching towards her and eyeing her change in appearance suspiciously, "you're ok, we were so worried. Where were you last night? We thought you would come to Grimmauld Place or we would never have let you leave" Harry said to her in his Auror voice.

"I'll explain later, Harry, can I see her?" Hermione begged.

"Of course, you bloody can, what do you think she's been nagging me about since she woke up?" Harry rolled his eyes affectionately.

"MIONE! You're ok!" Ginny yelled, trying to jump up and hug her before a stern nurse placed a hand on her chest and pushed her forcefully back into bed. Ginny gave the nurse her infamous Bat Bogey hex glare, it was well known that anyone who pissed off Ginny Weasley didn't usually escape unscathed.

"Of course, I'm ok" cried Hermione, rushing to wrap her arms around her. It was only after the searching look Ginny gave her that Hermione realised she didn't have any idea what had happened between herself and Ron after she blacked out. Hermione was trying to find the words when she noticed a familiar ring sitting on Ginny's left hand and let out an excited squeal.

"You said YES! I knew it but still" she laughed and then rounded on Harry, "How could you not tell me immediately!"

Harry raised his hands in defence. "Gin made me promise!" he protested ducking away from her warily.

"That I did" Ginny backed him up, "It should be the bride's right to inform the Maid of Honour" the redhead said casually, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Hermione froze and turned back to Ginny with a distinct wetness in her eyes. "Really?" she asked.

"As soon as I get out of this hell hole" Ginny grumbled furiously and then, realising she had someone to gossip with as a distraction, pulled Hermione in eagerly, "Luna and Hannah will be bridesmaids and Harry has made Teddy a Page boy, although someone will have to carry him of course…"

Once it was clear that Ginny's skull was only swollen, not fractured as they had originally thought and that she would make a full recovery, the three of them kept to the subject of wedding speculation, deliberately avoiding any mention of one red-headed brother-in-law to be.

It was only when the subject of who would partner Hermione down the aisle was approached that Harry rapidly excused himself. Hermione felt like kicking herself, that was the best man's role.

"He should be here Hermione" said Harry angrily after she had followed him out of Ginny's room. "I haven't mentioned it because I can't upset her but I always thought…."

Of course it would have made sense for Ron to be Harry's best man Hermione swallowed, not to mention Harry would now be his brother-in-law, an official part of the Weasley family. It should have been a moment of elation for the three of them to share. Hermione found herself lost for words for the umpteenth time in the last two days, she could only wrap her arms around Harry and tell him it would be ok. As she did so she had a flashback of a throaty voice whispering those exact same words. As if he could read her mind, Harry cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"So where did you go last night?"

Hermione was about to respond with a lame cover story when she noticed a stampede of cameras heading her way.

" _Miss Granger, is it true you and Draco Malfoy were seen arriving from the same floo this morning?"_

 _"_ _Are you dating Mister Malfoy Miss Granger?"_

 _"_ _What about you and Mister Weasley Miss Granger?"_

 _"_ _That was an intimate embrace you and Mr Potter just shared Miss Granger?"_

 _"_ _Does Mr Potter know of your relationship with Mr Malfoy Miss Granger?"_

 _"_ _How does it feel to have three famous wizards competing for you Miss Granger_?"

Hermione looked beseechingly into Harry's flummoxed gaze and grabbed his hand. "HELP" she mouthed at him.

"This way" he mouthed to her with a glint in his eye that was worthy of both Weasley Twins.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may speak" Harry called formally, stalling the crowd. A hushed silence fell immediately, and Hermione could swear she saw some of the junior reporters salivating at the fact that they were about to get a quote from the famous Harry Potter.

"You have saved me from calling you hear to make a very important announcement". As he spoke Harry took Hermione's hand and tugged her arm, shifting backwards.

"It gives me great pleasure" he stalled, while they shuffled backwards further

"to inform you all…." he tugged Hermione's hand harder,

"that Hermione and I ." Hermione realised where Harry was leading them and stepped both feet inside the red ring that defined the apparition zone in relief, none of the reporters had noticed, the crowd of cameras had shifted with them and they were too busy clinging on to Harry's every word.

"are leaving!" Harry finished, snapping his fingers on the word "leaving". Hermione watched as the camera flashes disappeared and heard the frustrated gasps of the reporters as the familiar tug in her navel had them both landing on the doorstep to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"You shouldn't have teased them like that Harry!" Hermione laughed. "They're going to want to get you back for that! I did wonder where your sudden affection for the press had come from" Hermione nudged him playfully.

"Well they can't run anything more than gossip now and they already link us all to different partners every week in _Witch Weekly._ Did you see the article last week that suggested I was having an affair with Fleur? All because she had a pregnancy craving and I took her to Fortescue's for an ice cream! Besides they got what they deserved, St Mungos is a hospital for Merlin's sake!" He sighed angrily. "Don't Worry Hermione, they can't verify anything with Ginny in Mungos and Ron…well, where he is… "he finished hastily.

"Oh Harry! We'll have to borrow an owl; we didn't tell Ginny we were leaving!" Hermione suddenly realised.

"I'll send a patronus to let her know what happened" Harry said "and Mione" he called, his tone hardening "while I do that, you can explain why all those reporters want to know if you're dating Malfoy?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, for a second, she had hoped he had forgotten what had caused their need to escape. "erm…it's a long story?" she hinted hopefully, but she knew Harry was too smart to let her evade the subject.

"Let's start with last night" he said cuttingly, all traces of humour disappearing from his face. Hermione sighed heavily. She was no longer dealing with plain old Harry Potter, her friend. This was Auror Potter in investigation mode and she knew that he wasn't going to let the subject go.

Authors Note: So Harry and Ginny are officially engaged! Yay! You didn't really think I would hurt her did you? :P What do you think? Should Hermione tell Harry the truth about her night at Draco's? Update coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Round Two

Chapter 4: Round Two

"Harry, your tea will go stone cold" Hermione begged. They were still sat at the dining table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and Hermione had been talking for over an hour explaining the events from when she left St Mungos to her and Malfoy's arrival at the Ministry, carefully omitting the parts where she had fallen asleep in Malfoys lap and he had seen her in her underwear.

After several snorts of disbelief and frantically casting the _Specialis Revelio_ at her to make sure she hadn't been confounded or worse, Harry was now staring blankly at her with his mouth open. Every now and then he would look back at her and his lips would briefly form the word "Malfoy", each time she nodded, and he went back to staring blankly.

She had finally decided It was best to just let him process, so she sat, tentatively sipping her tea and glancing at Harry every few seconds to check that he hadn't spontaneously combusted yet.

"Blimey" he said eventually, blinking rapidly for a few seconds.

Hermione laughed, "I didn't think you would believe it for a second there, I know I'm having trouble myself and I was actually there".

"If it was anyone but you I wouldn't accept anything less than a confession under Veritas Serum" Harry agreed quietly "but why do you think Malfoy was being so nice to you?"

"Nice is a stretch" Hermione said thoughtfully, "It was…decent…of him to help me but he was hardly acting as though he would choose to have me there, or like we were friends. He was probably looking out for himself Harry, I mean he's been on probation since the end of the war, how would it look if something happened to a member of the Golden Trio right outside his house?" She had to admit she felt a twinge of guilt saying this, it wasn't a farfetched explanation given their history or current circumstances, but Hermione couldn't honestly bring herself to believe that Malfoy's motivations had been self-interested. _For Once!_ She snorted mentally, trust her to be the only witness to Draco Malfoy doing something that didn't directly benefit himself.

"So how are you feeling about going back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked breaking her out of her musings.

 _Crap! Tomorrow is September 1_ _st_ _!_ Hermione panicked, she was nowhere near ready. She didn't have access to any of her belongings and she hadn't even done any of her usual summer pre-study thanks to all the Horcrux gallivanting.

"It will be strange" she replied honestly, "I know Ginny will be with me but it will be different, still I guess it will be an escape from all of…this" she waved her hand in the air to signify the mess they were currently in.

"Oh shit, all of your things are in the flat aren't they, well…" Harry pondered "you can take a set of Ginny's robes with you at least, thank Merlin you're in the same house. Let's owl McGonagall about your book list, you know she won't mind letting you borrow stuff temporarily. It's a fairly minor investigation so I'm sure your stuff will be returned really soon, I'll send it straight to Hogwarts when it gets released" Harry promised, squeezing her shoulder.

"Thanks Harry" she said numbly. She knew what he was doing, Harry always felt the need to solve the situations he didn't like, it was what he did when he felt helpless himself, especially when said situations involved his friends.

An indignant screech alerted them to the presence of a large Tawny owl that had been trying to get their attention and, in its effort, had got its talons tangled in the window latch. Hermione rushed to help it immediately, stalling when she noticed the seal on the letter. It was a coat of arms with a large M at the centre and it was stamped in emerald green ink. She opened it hesitantly.

 _Granger,_

 _I looked for you at Mungo's after my meeting but I guess you left with Potter and Weaslette. I need you to know that I am returning to Hogwarts tomorrow. I hear you are doing the same. I have no intention of returning the items you left here in the presence of other students so kindly collect them tonight._

 _DM_

The letter was carefully toned Hermione considered, he had avoided being rude, just. However, he hadn't been friendly either, he had been polite but blunt and had allowed just a hint of his trademark sneer to come through on the paper. She sighed, she agreed that it would be terribly awkward and out of character for her to approach him once they were at Hogwarts. She hadn't thought he would be returning, not after everything that had happened to him last year, and what would happen to his job at St Mungo's? she wondered.

She scribbled a hasty reply.

 _Malfoy_ ,

 _I didn't exactly keep a note of your address, I hardly got there on purpose last time. I also recall you saying that I would not be able to floo to your house without you. Kindly propose a solution and I will collect my belongings as soon as possible._

 _HG_

She read over her words more times than she would care to admit before sending the Tawny bird on his way. Only then did it occur to her that he had forgotten to ask for his mother's attire to be returned, she was grateful for this as it was currently all she had to wear!

Draco paced up and down waiting for Agnek to return. He cursed when he read her reply, she was right as usual and it irked him. He had forgotten she had arrived by accident, _as if she would ever have come on purpose you idiot_. He sighed. Now he would have to meet her somewhere public. He didn't go out in public If he could help it since the war had ended. He may have been awarded diminished responsibility and put on probation by the Wizengamot but that didn't mean the rest of the wizarding population wanted him around. The Leaky Cauldron was only a block away. It would have to do, he only hoped that with Granger there he wouldn't get into too much trouble. Trying not to think about it, he scribbled a response telling Granger to meet him there in an hour and went to change out of his Mungo's uniform.

Hermione groaned when she read that she would have to meet him at the leaky, there was no route in Wizarding London that would have her more recognised than strolling towards Diagon Alley the day before the new school year.

Draco did his very best to remain unnoticed as he weaved through muggle London and paused outside the door to The Leaky Cauldron. He thought nervously about waiting outside for her but then realised he had no way of establishing whether she was already inside. Taking a deep breath and keeping his head down he edged open the door and slipped into the crowded tavern. He scoped around for a table that would keep them as concealed as possible and had almost made it when a bag full of books hit him in the stomach, he stumbled, throwing his hood down and revealing his trademark blonde hair in the process. The woman who had knocked into him squeaked in fright and backed away from him, shielding her children from view. The room stilled.

"Keep on walking Malfoy" spat Tom the innkeeper, who had suddenly become aware of the silence in his pub. "I can't stop you from going to Diagon Alley, but you know better than to linger in my pub". Malfoy kept his eyes downcast not wanting to see the disgusted looks on the patrons faces.

"I'm just meeting someone" he mumbled "I don't want any trouble".

"We're not interested in your death eater meetings!" a large burley man sneered down at him, slopping butterbeer everywhere as he tried to stand. The stranger was extending a hand as if to grab Draco by the neck when a sudden breeze made him jump. The door to the pub had flown open and, in the entranceway, stood a seemingly calm Hermione Granger.

"What on earth is going on? I've never seen this place so quiet" Hermione's overly bright voice carried easily across the room. She tried not to show how sickened she was by the treatment she had just witnessed towards Malfoy. Didn't any of these people understand what she had fought a war for? A war, that, much as she disliked them, the Malfoy's had helped to end. Keeping up her breezy façade she waved at the innkeeper. "How are you Tom?" she smiled genuinely.

"Alright Hermione!" he greeted proudly, evidently pleased that she had addressed him so personally in front of the crowd, many of whom were looking at her with awe. "haven't seen you in a while, you err, you might want to come back later though, once we've convinced _him_ to leave?" Tom cocked his head and glared at Draco.

"Why would you do that?" Hermione frowned innocently at the room, letting her eyes fall delicately on Draco. "I came all the way here to meet him" she announced indifferently. "Fire whiskey or butterbeer for you Draco?" she called across the room, flashing an over-enthusiastic smile and ignoring the gasps of shock and dropping jaws. "Erm, Firewhiskey" Draco croaked timidly, "please" he added hastily.

"Two please Tom" Hermione continued and crossed the room to him before the Innkeeper could protest. The patrons were still looking between the two of them in confusion. As if to make a point, Hermione marched right up to Draco and linked her arm through his as she would have Harry. "Go with it" she hissed in his ear before pecking him on the cheek and sliding in to the seat next to him.

The two exchanged forced pleasantries for a couple of minutes whilst they waited for the stares to subside as people gradually turned back to their drinks. "Are you going to tell me what all that was about?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm not exactly the wizarding world's favourite person anymore Granger, I thought you knew that" Draco huffed. "I don't make a habit of going out in public".

"Well that's ridiculous, they can't just discriminate against you forever" Hermione started to rant but stopped as he raised a palm and gave her a shrewd look.

"Granger, I know you're used to getting your way but don't go trying to make me one of your causes. I'm not a house elf and I don't need your pity. This is how people see me, they _can_ do it, and they will. I'm not under any delusions as to what the rest of my life will be like. I made my bed, or rather my father made it for me, and if I were you, I wouldn't go about associating yourself with me so freely. Not that you'll have any need after tonight" he finished tightly.

There was a silence at their table as the weight of Draco's confession lingered. Hermione had thought she could handle any situation, but she must have missed the "how to comfort a Malfoy" seminar she thought dryly.

"If it's so bad then why did you decide to go back to Hogwarts, I mean it's not like you need to get a job after school?" Hermione asked him.

"I didn't come prepared for a heart to heart Granger" he snapped. "I brought your clothes and I put a charm on them, so they will look like your robes, that way everyone will think you've just been school shopping". He hesitated and stood up, "You can keep the dress" he avoided her eyes.

"I can't do that Malfoy" she protested "your mother will be missing it" she reached out a hand to stop him leaving but withdrew it when she saw his eyes flash fiercely.

"What did you just say? You think that's funny?" he hissed and before she could respond he had thrown down a handful of coins and swept from the room, leaving a bewildered Hermione to wonder what exactly she had done wrong.

Harry and Ginny were waiting for her when she arrived back at Grimmauld Place. Harry seemed to let out a breath of relief when she stepped out of the floo. He clearly had issues with her meeting Malfoy, public or not. Ginny on the other hand wiggled her eyebrows suggestively "I hear someone had a date with Lord Snake" she quipped.

"It was NOT a date" Hermione and Harry said simultaneously.

"It was…. interesting" Hermione pondered, earning a suspicious look from Harry.

"That doesn't sound good Mione" he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh relax Harry we just had a drink, and he was perfectly polite, at least until I mentioned his mother, I don't know what that was all about..."

"Hermione…" Ginny looked aghast and even Harry looked slightly offended. Her heart sank, she instantly knew she had missed something important, and if there was one thing Hermione Granger hated, it was being the last to know.

"What is it?" she groaned.

"I can't believe you don't know this Hermione, Narcissa Malfoy was murdered the night of the final battle. Lucius killed her before he was carted off to Azkaban, it wasn't pretty and well…" she grimaced tightly "word has it that he made Draco watch."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, she had stopped reading the news for a couple of months after the war until her post-traumatic-stress-disorder had been under control. She hadn't been able to handle the constant faces of the dead staring at her in ink. She could see that Harry was also uncomfortable with this discussion. "I mean I don't like him but even I felt sorry for Malfoy when I saw the reports and well, Lady Malfoy got killed because she lied for me. She saved my life." Harry stared at the floor with a guilty expression.

"He thought I was making light of his mother's murder" Hermione whispered in realisation. "He told me I could keep this dress and I told him I couldn't because his mother would miss it. I didn't know…" she tried to explain.

"It's alright Hermione, you weren't trying to be insensitive" Ginny rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, "besides it's not like you and Malfoy were ever going to be friends" she stated.

"Right?" she asked looking at Hermione meaningfully.

"Right" Hermione agreed, but if her and Draco weren't friends then why did knowing she had offended him so badly make her feel like she had been punched in the stomach?

 _ **Authors Note: Poor Draco :( I actually quite liked Narcissa but you will see why this was necessary in later chapters. Hopefully you are enjoying the story so far, please do leave a review as I welcome the feedback.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Let Sleeping Dragon's Lie

Chapter 5: Let Sleeping Dragons Lie

Hermione tried to listen to Ginny's advice as she tossed and turned that night, but she couldn't let it go. She wasn't used to being in the wrong and she couldn't just let Malfoy carry on thinking she had been deliberately cruel about something so horrifically tragic. She knew once they returned to Hogwarts he wouldn't let her come within a mile of him. She had to do something and it she had to do it tonight!

Which was why she found herself back outside the Leaky Cauldron for the second time that evening. He had mentioned that it wasn't far from his home and, though Hermione knew she would seem crazy turning up a second time in the middle of the night, she knew she wouldn't sleep until she apologised.

 _Come on Hermione, you can do this! You broke into Gringotts for Merlin's sake!_ "Point me" she whispered, taking care to keep her pulsing wand hidden from the sight of the many muggles who were milling around her, enjoying the London nightlife. She repeated the spell at each corner of the road until she found herself in the same alleyway where she had experienced her oh so dignified meltdown the previous evening. It was then that she realised the flaw in her oh-so-brilliant plan. Malfoy had lowered the illusion and allowed her to enter last time. She couldn't see the house without his permission she realised, stamping her foot in frustration.

After a couple of moments an idea came to her, she gave a mental apology to any sleeping residents nearby and cast a caterwauling charm on the street around her. As soon as she shifted her weight forward the effect was instantaneous, a loud wailing sound erupted, and she had to cover her ears. After a couple of moments houses began to pop into view alongside the alley and she had to disillusion herself as several witches and wizards came running out in their nightgowns, wands drawn. No Malfoy though, she thought in frustration. He must have known his neighbours would be able to turn the charm off. His silence was enough though she realised triumphantly, there was only one house that had remained completely still throughout all the panic. Taking a deep breath, she gripped the heavy iron doorknob and knocked loudly.

"Who is there" came a shaking squeaky voice.

"Is that you Trixie?" Hermione asked gently. "I'm so sorry to call so late".

The door opened at once, "Trixie is sorry miss, Trixie hasn't heard the noises since Master Lucius"

Hermione immediately felt guilty, the caterwauling charm wasn't dark magic, but it wasn't commonly used either. She remembered that the death eaters had cast it all around Hogsmeade and other areas when they were trying to capture targets, themselves included.

"Master is sleeping Miss, he did not mention that miss is staying with us again tonight?" the elf asked blearily.

"Oh, Trixie you look very tired, why don't you go back to resting, I'm sure you have lots of Important work to do tomorrow" Hermione tried kindly, deliberately avoiding the elf's question. She knew she had to get rid of Trixie, lovely as she was, as Malfoy would not want to see her if she were announced "confundus" she whispered, feeling horribly guilty as the little elf's eyes glazed over and she stepped aside to let Hermione pass.

She should have known hed be asleep, it was past bloody midnight! She would just creep upstairs, wake him and explain the situation she rationalised, gulping as Trixie let her pass. _This is the most insane thing you have ever done_ her voice of reason screamed at her. She had to acknowledge it was probably true. Out of all the crazy things that had happened throughout the last year, she never in a million years would have believed that she would be trying to sneak _in_ to a Malfoy residence. _Merlin I really hope he doesn't sleep with his wand_ was her last nervous thought before she reached the stairs.

It did not take her long to find Draco's room and she was silently thankful that he had chosen a smaller, cosier home than Malfoy Manor. The elegant townhouse had only had three bedrooms and a study upstairs and she already knew that the one she had stayed in could not be his.

"Human Revelio" she whispered between the two doors. She instantly felt a warm heartbeat coming from the door to her right.

"Alohomora" she released the lock gently. _Go back, go back Hermione, you're acting like a stalker_ the inner voice warned her. Then Harry's voice came to mind _"Hermione when has anything we've done ever gone to plan? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose!"_. She giggled silently as she realised that she was finally taking a crazy risk on her own and it was the last thing in the world that any of her friends would have encouraged.

"I don't know, I can't be sure" came a pleading voice from inside the room, causing Hermione to freeze. "No, don't hurt her, STOP HURTING HER"

"Lumos" Hermione whispered, shining a shallow light on the large four poster bed. The figure under the covers was rigid and seemed to be convulsing, "STOP HURTING HER" he cried again. "Not Granger" he pleaded.

Hermione felt as though someone had cast an immobilus spell on her, she had imagined a hundred different scenarios as to how her apology attempt would be received and none of them had involved her intruding on Draco Malfoy's most personal nightmares. He looked so vulnerable, sweating and shaking, it was as though someone was crucio-ing him in his sleep. She never would have imagined that he also had nightmares about that night, nightmares that clearly involved herself. _Don't do it Hermione!_

She ignored her good reason and reached out with trembling hands to stroke his blonde hair soothingly. _Please don't wake up_ she prayed. Suddenly she felt something grab her wrists and yank her forwards so that she was poised almost on top of him. "Please, please stop" he begged, pinning her arms to his chest. _Shit, shit, shit, this was not supposed to happen! Hermione cursed herself, why couldn't she just leave well enough alone. It was just not in her to abandon someone in pain._

Scrunching her eyes up in embarrassment and wishing the ground would swallow her, she called out to him. "Malfoy" she whispered, "Malfoy, wake up!" she raised her voice firmly. He stilled briefly, and she saw his eyelids flutter groggily, he stared at her blearily for a moment. Then, releasing her arms he raised his head ever so slightly, so they were nose to nose and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. The jolt that went through Hermione when they touched was nothing she had ever experienced before. He had barely touched her, but it had been more intense than any kiss she had shared with Viktor or Ron. She stared apprehensively as a look of partial realisation dawned on his face.

"lumos maxima" she whispered, filling the rest of the room with light. Draco was now staring at her as though paralysed. He hadn't expected to actually feel the kiss, he hadn't expected her to be real. Hermione came to him in his dreams regularly, he knew that. In some of them he was begging for her forgiveness and some of them were slightly more…pleasing, though he would never admit that to anyone. Never did he expect to wake up and find the real Granger bending over his bedside looking like a deer trapped in headlights.

 _Shes not leaving_ he realised. _And she didn't stop me_ it dawned on him. At that moment, when he was half asleep and in the safety of his home, Draco Malfoy didn't think about the consequences. He thought only about the fact that his bushy haired bookworm was crouched over him in his bedroom, her stunned eyes trailing over his bare chest and he wondered, just how far would she let things go?

"Knox" he whispered and heard a gasp of surprise as Hermione realised he had used wandless magic to extinguish the light. He smirked in the darkness as he realised he had impressed her. As she took to leave he gripped her arm and gently but firmly pulled her onto the bed with him. "Sleep Granger" he whispered, his warm breath ticking her ear. He let his arm drape over her but was careful to be gentle enough that she could leave if she wanted to. Truth be told he knew she wouldn't stay until morning, once she came to her senses she would leave, but until then he intended to enjoy every second of this fantasy come to life.

Beside him Hermione's heart was racing, she meant to comfort him not to sleep with him! But then, he wasn't trying anything untoward Hermione reasoned and she was suddenly very tired, and the silk sheets were undeniably comfortable. His warm arm around her was the first affection she had felt in many months and her body was responding to the feel of his solid chest against her back, making her want to snuggle deeper. She had come to apologise she justified, maybe the way to do that was to stay and ease his nightmares.

 ** _Authors Note: Awww, there is definitely some sexual tension there! I loved writing this scene as it shows a vulnerability to Draco that challenges Hermione's opinion of him, as well as a more rash and daring side to Hermione that believe was always there bubbling under the surface. However I also wanted to give a nod to Hermione's perfectionism and need to be right, that is after all what made us fall in love with her!_**

I **hope you enjoyed it and** l **et me know what you thought in the reviews**


	6. Chapter 6: Homeward Bound

Chapter 6: Homeward Bound

Draco woke early for the first time in months, he used to be an early riser before the nightmares had begun keeping him awake at night. He stretched out leisurely to hug the pillow, allowing himself another five minutes before he had to face the day. His eyes soon darted open when he realised that his pillow was unusually warm and…shapely.

 _She stayed…_

Why had she stayed? Draco though desperately, better yet, why was she even here in the first place? His anger from the previous day returned. It was her who had stepped out of line when he had tried to be civil and then…what...? She broke into his house? Into his bloody bedroom?! He knew deep down his fury was just a front to cover his own embarrassment. Why hadn't he kicked her out immediately? If Pansy had ever done something like that…. _but Granger isn't Pansy, is she?_ His brain asked him knowingly. How could he have been stupid enough to kiss her? He had been weak and full of emotions and Hermione Granger had witnessed it all. The shame of the situation infuriated him.

"MALFOYS DON'T SHOW EMOTION" he heard Lucius' voice yelling in his head. He hated the old man, but this was the one teaching he had passed down that had served Draco well as a child and he couldn't crack now that he was an adult, if anything he had to be even stronger than before.

He couldn't deal with this. In an hour they would be leaving for Hogwarts and he would spend the entire year ignoring her. _You will stay away from Hermione Granger!_ He told himself fiercely _and then everything will go back to normal._

The first sign Hermione got that Draco was awake was the sound of a slamming door as he exited. She hugged the covers around her in humiliation. She didn't know why she felt so rejected, why did everyone she tried to help end up deserting her? She suddenly remembered Ron's paralysed face. This is different she shook herself off thoroughly, _this was only Malfoy!_ _Why had she even stayed with him_? She wondered, was she really that desperate for affection these days? Had she honestly expected that he would suddenly open up to her about his nightmares? _You're a fool, Hermione._

At least today she would return to Hogwarts, she thought with excitement, _maybe then things could finally go back to normal._

"Hermione! I thought you were going to miss the train" Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tighter than necessary embrace considering they had only seen each other the previous evening. They shared a silent look that told Hermione the redhead knew full well she hadn't slept at Grimmauld Place last night.

"I overslept" Hermione said hastily, shooting Ginny a pleading glance.

"Well you made it dear that's all that matters" Molly reassured her "and with your Head Girl badge too, we are so proud of you aren't we Arthur? It seems like yesterday you were just little first years and now you're all grown up" she fussed over them with a watery smile. "I remember when Bill first got his Head Boy badge…"

"Thanks Mum, we'd better be going" Ginny interrupted Molly's reminiscing. "I guess you have to sit in the Head's carriage don't you Hermione?" she asked. Again, there was a significant _Well talk later_ gaze hidden beneath her friendly smile.

Hermione made her way through the carriages, uncomfortably ignoring the many glances and whispers she attracted, particularly from the younger students. She was sure she heard one of them state that he had her Chocolate Frog card. She hadn't even realised she was on a card, though now she thought about it, it wasn't entirely surprising.

She let the familiarity of the Hogwarts Express envelope and comfort her, how she had missed being at school last year, a feeling that was only intensified when she bumped into Neville, Luna and Dean, all of whom had also returned for their eighth year, having previously been in hiding. They congratulated her on becoming Head Girl and exchanged pleasantries about their summers. She noticed that none of their smiles quite reached their eyes. Hogwarts would hold very different memories for them all this year she pondered. She was just excusing herself when Neville called after her.

"Hey Hermione, who got head boy?" he asked.

"I don't know yet Neville, I guess I always expected it to be Harry or Ron" she said, a pang grief shooting through her as she was reminded they wouldn't be with her this year.

"Well it's not another Gryffindor" Neville gestured between himself and Dean, "maybe someone from Ravenclaw?" he suggested.

"As long as you don't have to share a dorm with a snake" Dean added and they all laughed, falling back into old ways.

"I guess I'll go find out" Hermione set off with a wave. She too hoped that she wouldn't be paired with a Slytherin. True, she had always encouraged them working together as prefects, but she couldn't imagine living with any of them after the events of the war. She knew not all of them had been involved but many of them had family members in Azkaban because of her.

She tried to peek into the heads carriage but whomever was in there had drawn the shutters. She sighed and yanked the carriage door open, completely unprepared for what she found on the other side.

Draco Malfoy had been lounging across the carriage, a book in hand and a gleaming Head Boy badge pinned to his robes. He was irritatingly good looking as usual.

The two stared at each other silently, Hermione felt like she was in a game of chicken, waiting to see which one of them would crack and speak first. After a moment Malfoy seemed to recover from his initial surprise and went back to hiding himself behind his book.

Hermione approached the other end of the carriage in dismay. She had to work with Malfoy all year. Not just work together but share a dorm? What on earth was McGonagall thinking pairing them together? All she wanted was to focus on her studies and get her NEWTs so that she could move on from the complete mess that was currently her life.

Behind his book Draco was seething. Live with Granger for a year? What had he done to deserve such punishment? He stopped that thought in its tracks knowing full well that he was lucky to be allowed back and that he deserved anything that Hogwarts handed to him, but this was supposed to be a _reward?!_ He had been shocked when Professor McGonagall had made the offer to return and even more so when he was offered the badge. The old bat had harped on about how this was "a show of faith" and she hoped he wouldn't "let her down". He knew he had always had top marks, second only to one particularly annoying person who happened to be sharing this compartment, but he still didn't expect Hogwarts to accept him back, let alone honour him.

He also felt like an idiot for not anticipating she would be here when he heard she was returning, brightest witch of her age, saviour of the wizarding world and all-round golden girl. He hadn't given any thought to who his fellow head would be but of course, little miss perfect would get the badge!

Well, he wouldn't make it easy for her, he decided. He would fulfil his obligations as Head Boy because, as much as he would deny it, he wanted to prove his worth to himself and the school, but other than the required meetings he would ignore her exactly as planned. Merlin what was McGonagall drinking these days? He wondered.

A loud knock on the carriage door brought them both out of their musings.

"Come in" Hermione called.

"Hey Hermione, we missed you in our carriage" said Ginny as her, Neville and Luna entered their compartment, Ginny let out a whistle as she looked around at the fancier accommodations they had been afforded for the journey. The heads carriage was much more comfortable than the standard carts, with leather seats, portraits and its own snack trolley, it was more like a mini-office.

"Malfoy?" Ginny started in surprise as her eyes fell on Hermione's company.

"Weaslette" he sneered in response.

"She has a name Malfoy" Neville piped up angrily. "Are you serious Hermione? _He's_ your Head Boy?" the three of them looked at her with undisguised pity.

"I don't know what you and your friends are so worried about Granger, I'm the one that has to share a dormitory with you _and_ your hair. Between the two of you there won't be any room left for me" he snapped.

"Watch it Malfoy" Neville started towards him.

"Neville don't" Hermione stopped him, "he just wants a reaction so that he can take points from Gryffindor before we've even arrived!" she turned to face the smug looking ferret.

"I would be concerned about the amount of space your _Sleakeze_ factory would take up Malfoy but as Head Girl I suppose I'm willing to make accommodations" she shot back, as Ginny snorted behind her. She held up a hand when he tried to retort "I don't plan to give you the satisfaction of fighting with you" she smiled primly and followed her friends from the carriage. She let out a deep breath when they crossed the threshold and the compartment door swung shut behind them. _Well you wanted everything to go back to normal_ she thought to herself, _and Malfoy insulting you is definitely normal._

"If anyone can put up with him Mione you can" Ginny squeezed her shoulder.

"You tell us if he gives you any trouble" Neville ordered, giving her a sad gaze.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to move forward Hermione, people aren't always what they seem" Luna said serenely. The others rolled their eyes but didn't say anything, they had all gotten used to Luna's strange optimism by now.

As the others moved on and went to change into their robes Ginny hung back and handed a scrunched-up piece of parchment to Hermione".

 _"_ _I still want to know where you were last night. Harry thinks you had "female troubles" and went to bed early but I won't keep lying to him. I'll be at the heads dorms after dinner"._

Hermione sighed and headed back towards her compartment, this was going to be a long evening she thought wearily as she straightened herself and cracked the compartment door.

"MERLIN MALFOY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" she screeched, closing her eyes and trying to forget the imprinted image of Malfoy in his silk boxer shorts, the muggle jeans he had been wearing were halfway to the floor and his white shirt was hanging open. He had clearly just begun to change into his uniform when she returned.

"DON'T YOU KNOCK GRANGER?" he yelled back, hurriedly yanking his jeans back up and turning away from her.

"I didn't expect to find you naked in our compartment Malfoy" she hissed "what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was alone, and it wasn't worth queuing behind a bunch of first years to use the loo" he growled.

"Well you should have thought that somebody might come back" she huffed.

"And you should have bloody knocked when you did!" he turned around to face her and she averted her eyes, his belt was still unbuckled and his shirt misbuttoned. They glared at each other furiously, "Don't pretend you don't want to look Granger" he smirked, gently shoving up against her on his way out. "We both know you liked what you saw last night" he whispered. Hermione blushed crimson and he gave her a triumphant look. Draco was going to enjoy toying with her prudish sensibilities this year. Sharing a dorm might not be so dull after all.

Hermione cursed herself as he left to finish changing in private. Why did he have to look so utterly _fuckable_? Draco Malfoy in a state of undress was a hell of an aphrodisiac and every girl at Hogwarts knew it. It was truly unfair for such a prat to be so attractive, feeling a tad hypocritical she hurried to change into her own robes before he returned.

A few minutes later she felt anxious shivers run down her spine as she walked into the Great Hall. She forced herself to push away the memories of crumbled walls and bodies lined up on either side. The restoration workers really had done an admirable job she mused, the hall was once again warm and bright, looking almost exactly as it had in their first year. It was slightly unnerving to her how perfect everything now looked, if you hadn't been there, you would never be able to imagine the grieving and destruction that had taken place.

The chattering of the great hall ceased as Professor (now Headmistress) McGonagall stood up to welcome the students. Hermione felt the familiar drop in her stomach as she realised it was Dumbledore's chair that stood behind her, and last year it would have been Snape's she thought sadly. She had liked one man far more than the other, but she hadn't wanted either of them to die.

"Welcome to our new students and Welcome back to those returning" the Headmistress gave a special nod to the few eighth years as she spoke. "As you all know, a great deal has been sacrificed since you many of you last joined this feast and in light of those sacrifices, I have a few changes to announce before the sorting".

There was a collective gasp throughout the hall as Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the house banners disappeared from the tables. "Change number one" she continued "whilst our four great houses will remain to honour their founders, seating will no longer be divisive. You all may sit at any table you wish in this hall and I encourage our elder students to lead by example. In classes you will adhere to the inter-house seating arrangements decided by your professors."

"Secondly, in addition to the revival of the Yule Ball, there will be a Spring dance. The Head Boy and Girl will be in charge of organising these events with the assistance of your prefects, the primary focus being on inter house unity".

"Finally," McGonagall was now using the Sonero charm to make her voice heard over the excited chattering that the announcement of two extra dances had generated. "The four house quidditch teams will participate in joint inter-house training sessions once a month. These will be supervised by Madam Hooch to ensure full cooperation. The above rules are _not_ negotiable" she finished sternly.

The last announcement had generated uproar from the current and ex-captains and various team players. Hermione rolled her eyes, she couldn't care less about joint quidditch sessions and was thankful that the boys weren't here to drag her into it, although she was slightly annoyed that she would now have to plan more than one major event in her NEWT year. At least she couldn't be forced to attend the dances, after everything with Ron the last thing she wanted on her mind was finding a date.

"With all that in mind, let the sorting begin!" clapped Professor McGonagall as the huge doors opened and a line of awestruck, nervous looking first years followed Hagrid up to the stage. As they did so, the sorting hat began to sing.

"Welcome young ones to Hogwarts,

Welcome back to school,

I may not look like much,

But I already know you all...

A thousand years ago,

When there were only four,

Godric whipped me off his head

And he created Gryffindor!

...But bravery takes many forms

and short sighted was he,

For brave men come from far and wide

and now as we have seen,

Courage lies deep inside

And Hogwarts still survives...

Dear sweet Helga prized the loyal

But let us make it known,

In times of darkness and toil,

The faith of four was shown...

Clever Rowena always knew best,

Her intelligence was esteemed,

But within these walls we have learned,

That wisdom has no common team...

Sly old Salazar stopped at nought,

He believed in a world that was pure,

Centuries later we have proved

That prejudice can be cured...

So Welcome back to Hogwarts,

Welcome all anew,

As we start a fresh beginning,

Know that everyone has value...

There is a lion in us all,

A snake poised and ready,

A badger waiting in the wings,

The eagle holding steady...

We've rebuilt this school,

The place we all call home,

So let it be known tonight,

That when darkness is forgiven,

It paves the way to light.

The hall broke into applause when the hat finished, and Hermione cast a glance around the room. The message of the hat had been unmistakable this year and she could see tears in the eyes of several students on the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. No doubt they were remembering loved ones. She noticed Seamus putting a comforting arm around Colin Creevey's shoulder as he bowed his head. It was obvious he was thinking of little Dennis she thought sadly as she recalled Harry informing them that he had come across his tiny body in the forest. She risked a side glance at the Slytherin table and saw that many of the older students were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Most of them had their eyes fixed firmly on their goblets, except for one pair of stormy grey iris's that she found staring directly into hers.

"Hermione, hello?" Seamus waved at her. "Are you listening? I said there's a party in the Gryffindor common room, Firewhiskey included" he winked at her.

"Seamus do you make a habit of telling the Head Girl when you sneak Firewhiskey into your common room?" she asked him, pretending to be stern. She watched with amusement as Seamus's confident grin faltered.

"I won't tell on one condition" she whispered. "Absolutely _no_ underage drinking, I mean it Seamus, we do not need a repeat of the Amelia Spinnett stomach pumping. Deal?" she offered him.

"Of course, your headship" Seamus bowed mockingly at her and she rolled her eyes good naturedly. She could let it slide for one night, it's not like she would be attending, and people seemed to need to let loose after the emotional return.

Hermione drained the last of her pumpkin juice and was considering heading to the library when she saw Ginny stare at her meaningfully and rise from the table. Not wanting to cause a scene Hermione followed her hastily back to the Head Dorms.

"The password is Unity, but don't go spreading it around" Hermione whispered as the portrait swung open and she laid eyes on her new dorm for the first time.

The Heads common room consisted of two comfortable looking brown leather sofas, a bookcase of their own for each of them and a large ornate coffee table with the Hogwarts emblem and motto engraved: _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ Hermione read the words with a wry smile. The English translation " _Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon_ " had never been more appropriate. She was pleased to see that to the side of the living area, there was a fully equipped kitchenette complete with a muggle kettle and cooking appliances. She squealed joyously upon realising that she had a ready made snack station for when she was studying. Meanwhile she caught Ginny gave the muggle appliances a dubious glance.

Two more doors at the end of the living area indicated the bedrooms. As Hermione approached she realised that each of their initials had been magically carved into the doorknobs. She touched the one bearing HG and it swung open instantly.

Her own large four poster bed greeted her along with another two bookcases and a writing desk. The walls were a warm but neutral beige colour and it offset the red bedspread beautifully without being too _in your face Gryffindor._

"Nice" said Ginny appreciatively, before diving onto her bedspread and mucking up her covers.

"Now Head Girl" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively "explain yourself!" she demanded.


	7. Chapter 7: The Walls Have Ears

Chapter 7: The Walls Have Ears

Draco was not in a good mood when he finally reached the Head's dorms. He had been accosted and threatened no less than three times upon leaving the feast by Slytherin's who blamed him solely for the loss of their family members. He used to be The Slytherin Prince he huffed, now he wasn't even welcome in his old common room and had to avoid hexes everywhere he went.

He had expected that Granger would run back to the Gryffindor common room after their heated exchange on the train, so he was surprised to hear voices coming from her dorm room. Intrigued, he crouched outside the door and recognized the second voice as Weaslette.

"I cannot believe you went back to his house!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hermione Jean Granger what the HELL were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I wouldn't be able to sleep until I apologized for bringing up his mother" He heard Hermione mumble. _So that was her excuse for breaking in, thought Draco._

"We've been through this Hermione, you didn't know about Narcissa, you didn't do it deliberately!" Ginny tried to reason with her. _Wait, Granger didn't know? How was that possible? Everybody knew what his father had done, those vultures at the Prophet made damn sure of it! But if Weaslette was telling the truth, and she had no reason to lie given that no one knew he was listening, then that would make him the asshole...again._

Draco swore under his breath. He needed more information.

"But he thinks I did it on purpose!" he heard Hermione cry.

"Mione I get it, you feel guilty, what I don't get is why you care so much about Malfoy's opinion of you all of a sudden?" Ginny queried. _Good Point Weaslette, thought Draco, why does she give a snitch what I think?_

He knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop, but it didn't really count if they were talking about him...did it? He conjured a cushion for his back and settled down next to the door. He wouldn't admit it, but he was dying to hear Grangers take on what happened next. Would she tell her friend the truth or cover it up? He listened silently as she continued her version of events.

"Well I had to set off a caterwauling charm to be able to see the house and then his house elf let me in because she was scared" _I'll have to have a word with Trixie Draco noted._

" _You_ cast that Caterwauling charm in London?!, Hermione that was all over the Prophet!" giggled Ginny.

"Sssh!" Hermione hushed her. "People can't know it was me or I'll have to explain what I was doing at his address" _Hmm filing that piece of leverage away for future use, Draco smirked._

"Well that's the question Hermione, what _were_ you doing there" Ginny emphasized. "In my experience telling someone you're sorry doesn't take all night." She hinted shrewdly. _Draco grinned, he realized he hadn't given Weaslette enough credit, she had Hermione and they both knew it. Clearly the redhead was smarter than her goof of a brother._

 _Ginny 2 – Hermione 0._

"It, it got complicated" Hermione stuttered meekly, trying to decide what she should and shouldn't say. _That's it get to the good bit Draco mentally encouraged with a hint of nervousness. He had already decided he was more than prepared to obliviate Weaslette's memory if Hermione decided to spill her guts about his nightmares._

"well, he was asleep, it was gone midnight, so I had to sneak up to his bedroom" Draco heard what sounded like a strangled cry of disbelief in response to this statement and grinned. He was loving how uncomfortable Hermione's friend was clearly making her. "I thought I woke him up, but he was still half asleep, and he grabbed me and pulled me towards him, in his..um...in his sleep" she explained meekly.

"Go on" said Ginny, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he clearly thought I was someone else because he, well, he kissed me. It was barely even touching!" She defended "but it happened and then he fell back to sleep and I was trapped in his arms, so I gave up fighting it and decided it would be better for both of us if I just went to sleep" Hermione hurriedly finished her rushed version of events.

 _Interesting Draco thought. He was surprised Hermione had told the truth and that she hadn't gushed about his nightmares at the first opportunity. He hadn't thought that she would be able to resist the opportunity to ridicule him. Still, he knew that she knew that there was no way he thought she was someone else. He knew that he had said her name out loud. Why would she admit to kissing him and then pretend that he thought she was someone else?_

"You. Kissed. Draco. Malfoy" He heard Ginny repeat bluntly.

"Well I mean technically he kissed me…" _Hey, you let me! Draco mentally defended himself._

"You…he…I…Accio Firewhiskey" he heard the redhead ramble. Draco moved to duck as the bottle of liquid zoomed cleanly past him and into the room.

"Ginny, alcohol in the heads quarters really?" Hermione shrilled.

"Hermione, you kissed Malfoy, really?" Ginny mimicked her tone perfectly causing Draco to laugh out loud. _3-0 Weaslette!_

"What was that sound?" Hermione asked sharply, _Shit_ Draco thought, disillusioning himself just in time as Hermione's head popped around the doorframe. Her hair was inches away and if she moved ever so slightly she would tickle Draco's face.

"Don't change the subject Mione, there's no one here but you and me" Ginny called her back into the room, ignoring her concerns. "This is the best gossip Hogwarts has seen in years and I am not leaving until you have some Firewhiskey and tell me if the rumors are true".

"What rumors?" Hermione asked.

"You know...Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, Prince of the Dungeons, Best Kisser in Hogwarts" she rambled..."I'm engaged Mione, I have to live vicariously through you now!" Ginny begged her. _Draco_ smirked _, Slytherin Sex God? That was a new one. Like any of them would know!_ He listened closely for Hermione's response.

"Ginny he barely touched me" Hermione avoided the question.

"But you're blushing" Ginny prodded her. "and you only blush when you're trying to hide something".

"Ginny you absolutely cannot tell anyone, especially Harry!" Hermione made her promise.

"Wow he must have been good if you're swearing me to secrecy" Ginny cackled.

"I mean, like I said he barely touched me, it was so soft it could have been accidental but…"

"buuut" Ginny giggled, the almond colored liquid clearly beginning to take effect. Neither she nor Draco had missed the wistful tone to Hermione's voice.

Hermione sighed and took a large glug of Firewhiskey, "I felt something… intense. It was like a jolt in my veins and I can't explain it. Like electricity." _Draco swallowed dryly, whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been that. He didn't know what he had anticipated her saying, to be honest, maybe a score out of ten or some other rubbish like he had experienced the Slytherin girls dishing to their friends. Now he was armed with the knowledge that she had clearly felt something other than sheer confusion or revulsion when they kissed, and he didn't know what to make of that. He slinked away from the door and made a mental note to find out what "electricity" was._

It was sometime later when Draco heard Weaslette leave. He had been lying on his bed for over an hour trying to resist listening further into their conversation. He shouldn't have pried in the first place, Hermione was probably just embellishing the story to her friend's satisfaction. Ginny wanted a slice of gossip, so Hermione made it more interesting. Yes! That had to be what had happened, there was no other explanation.

Draco had just managed to push the conversation out of his mind and was working through the final chapter of _The Lord of the Rings_ when he heard her.

"IT'S A COPY! I SWEAR IT'S JUST A COPY! PLEASE NO **!"** the guttural screams coming from her dorm sliced into him like knives. He jumped up and ran to her door, yelling out in pain as the brass knob burned his hand. _Fucking stupid gender rules!_ He thought helplessly as she continued to scream. He knew he needed a girl to enter her room.

"Bloody Hell" he groaned realizing there was no other option "Expecto Patronum!" he hissed, and a silver wisp appeared and gradually took the form of a small dragon. "Find Ginny Weasley" he instructed breathlessly, "tell her Hermione is in pain and I can't get into her room. Hurry!" he said to the dragon. He continued to listen helplessly to her screams for what felt like hours before a disheveled redhead bolted through the portrait hole in her pajamas.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked warily. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything Weaslette" he sneered. "She just won't stop screaming and I can't get in there to hel…I mean, she's keeping me awake, can you get her to shut up?" he backtracked, covering himself.

"You wait here," Ginny told him, giving him a deep, penetrating look. She left the door ajar and Draco couldn't help but peer in. He had been correct in his assumptions, he confirmed. Hermione was thrashing violently under the covers as Ginny cooed gently to her to calm her down. He watched in surprise as Ginny lifted the covers and got into bed with her. That's when a dangerous thought crossed his mind.

It was an insane idea, possibly the maddest idea he'd ever had and that _was_ saying something. She would never agree to it…but he had to at least try, for her sake more than his. It would take a lot of persuading he acknowledged, he only hoped there wouldn't be too much humiliating groveling on his part.


	8. Chapter 8: Frenemies?

**Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed Ginny's reaction in the last chapter, I've always believed her to be more mischievous than the books let on.**

 **What will she think of Draco coming to Hermione's aid a _second_ time?**

Chapter 9: Frenemies?

Draco was grateful for the free day given before classes as he was using all of his time trying to work up the courage to talk to Hermione. He realized he didn't exactly have any common ground to build a civil conversation on, other than the fact she was stuck in a room with him, the guy who had made her life hell for six years and then worked (however unwillingly) for the maniac that wanted her and her loved ones dead. He had decided to keep it simple and just wait her out in their common area, but he had gone through every book on his shelf and was growing impatient.

If she wasn't coming here, he realized, then she was avoiding him, and that only left her two sanctuaries. The first was the Gryffindor Common Room, which he had no way of entering and then there was the library. He pinned all of his hopes on the latter.

 _Time to catch me a bookworm_.

He had almost made it when he saw them and cursed, the other eighth year Slytherins were huddled outside the library laughing together, the sight made Draco angry and nostalgic at the same time. He could see Granger a few tables back, but he would have to pass them to reach her. He gritted his teeth and observed them momentarily. Blaise had clearly taken his place as the leader of the pack and was enjoying the attention he realized as he watched Pansy fawn on him. Theo hadn't seen him yet, which was a relief, out of all of his former friends, Theo had the most reason to hate him. He had stunned Nott Snr during the battle when he and his mother had been running from Dolohov, Theo's father had been dragged away by dementors not long after.

Draco hated that he had to cower in the corridors when he was alone but at least he wasn't in Azkaban, a fate that he owed to Potter and _her of all people_.

"If you're going to stare at her all-day Malfoy you could at least try to be subtle" a snarky voice quipped from behind him, "lurking around corners is kind of creepy" Ginny Weasley was smiling at him. It wasn't a full friendly smile, more like a slight upturn of the lips that said _I've decided to tolerate you, don't make me regret it_

"I'm not staring at her" he protested haughtily.

"Don't you see Ginny, he's trying to avoid _them_ " a lofty voice floated over and before Malfoy could stop her Loony Lovegood had sidled up to him. Draco looked away from her pointedly and comprehension dawned on Ginny's face.

"I guess you're not the Slytherin King anymore are you?" she asked quietly.

"I don't need your sympathy Weaslette" he snarled "just tell Granger I need to talk to her" he huffed, turning to leave. This was a stupid idea, to begin with, he chastised himself, no one wanted him here.

"I could do that" Ginny considered thoughtfully as begun to walk away "or…you could just come and study with us" she suggested casually.

Draco almost stumbled as he spun around in surprise and gaped at the two young women in front of him. "Are you crazy? You do know who I am? Have you completely lost your heads?" Draco asked incredulously.

Ginny pursed her lips and thought about how best to phrase what she wanted to say to him. "Look, the way I see it Malfoy, your old friends don't want you around anymore. That means you're on your own and if today's any indication, that's not working out so well for you. So, if I were you I would take your wand out of your ass and actually listen for a moment." Ginny challenged him Impatiently, putting her hands on her hips in a very Molly Weasley like manner.

"You helped Hermione last night, don't try to deny it!" she held a hand up to stop him from speaking "and that means one of two things, either you're manipulating her, in which case I want to know your every move so I can stop you, or, you care about her, which means you'll have to make an effort with Luna and me eventually."

"So…which is it Malfoy?" Ginny looked at him defiantly. Luna merely continued to smile serenely at them both.

"And I'm supposed to believe that you just trust me all of a sudden because I didn't let Granger scream the castle down?" Malfoy cocked an eyebrow sarcastically at the fiery witch in front of him. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy to win her over.

Ginny met his stare without flinching "I never said I _trusted_ you Malfoy, but I think Hermione wants to and we all know that you're more than capable of casting a _silencio_ charm but you didn't" she pointed out and hesitated briefly before continuing "and…you and your mother saved my fiancé's life" she looked down at her ring hand softly before returning her eyes to his with a guarded expression. "So, I guess I'm saying that that" she took a deep breath "combined with the fact that you're no longer associating with those foul creatures" she jerked her head at the other Slytherin's "means that you've bought yourself the benefit of the doubt for today. What you do with it though is up to you?" she looked away from him steadily, letting the question linger.

Draco wasn't sure his jaw could make it any closer to the floor than it already had. Now that her brothers weren't around to overshadow her he was seeing a whole new side to the female Weasley and couldn't help but think she would've made a good Slytherin if she wasn't so bold. Her logic was flawless, and he felt trapped. He _was_ trying to be nice to Hermione, so that she would go along with his plan, but did that mean he was manipulating her? Or did it mean that he cared about her because the plan would help them both? _I'm a bloody Malfoy he hissed to himself, don't they_ _know I'm no good at feelings?!_

In the end, the question was answered for him as he noticed the Slytherin's laughter had hushed and they were all smiling sadistically at him. His self-preservation instincts screamed at him.

"Have it your way Weaslette, I need to actually get my NEWTS somehow" he sighed. He didn't add that he planned on disappearing as soon as she let him speak to Granger. Predictably, he had only taken a step forward into the library when he found his path was blocked by Theo.

"Going somewhere Traitor?" he mocked, cracking his knuckles. Before Draco could answer, Ginny had stepped in front of him and shoved Nott to one side, catching him completely off guard. She had her wand at his throat before he had even noticed her.

"Unless you want to be on the receiving end of a _permanent_ bat bogey hex Nott, I suggest you get out of _our_ way" she growled. Theo glowered and backed away from her wand tip.

"Filthy blood traitors" he muttered, glancing between the three of them.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for using banned language Nott" Draco blurted as he saw the flash of hurt hidden behind the fury in Ginny's eyes. It was only there for a millisecond but he knew the fierce redhead's expression too well, it was the exact same one he used to see on Granger's face when he called her mudblood. He could see now how the she-weasel had kept up with Potter for so long, he used to consider her a pretty accessory for the golden boy, but he was quickly learning that she could more than hold her own. _Impressed by a Weasley, whatever next…_ He hummed as he watched the shock and anger merge behind Theos eyes. He sized up to him again "don't make me make it fifty" Draco glared over-dramatically as he heard whispers floating through the library and caught sight of the look of furious betrayal on Pansy's face.

"Have fun playing Gryffindor while you can Malfoy" was Theo's parting remark as he slouched off flanked by Blaise and Pansy. None of them looked back and Draco gulped. As far as they were concerned he had just disowned his house by taking points from Nott. Snakes were supposed to stick together against the rest of the school, and it was an unspoken rule that Slytherin Prefects never docked their own. Any hidden sympathizers he might have had in Slytherin would be gone. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy realized he had officially picked a side. It only took him another beat to realize warily that he had no idea what that actually meant.

 _Hermione looked up from her books in annoyance to see what all the commotion was about. When would people learn that this was a place of study? She slammed her ancient runes textbook shut in frustration._

 _"_ _Filthy blood traitors" she heard and jumped to her feet at once, her eyes darting around to see who the perpetrator was. She stopped in surprise when they fell on Theo Nott's tall build across the room and she saw that he was nose-to-nose with Ginny. Both parties were glaring fiercely. She was carefully considering the best way to break them up without escalating the situation when she heard another familiar voice._

 _"_ _Twenty Points from Slytherin" Draco spat "for using banned language". Several nearby students gasped in shock. People were now actively looking up from their textbooks and waiting to see how the scene would play out. Hermione faltered, she must have misheard him, he couldn't actually be defending the Weasleys against his own house._

Hermione stood bemused as she watched Malfoy grin at Ginny and Nott sauntered off. _What the hell is he up to?_ She wanted to know. _Even more confusing was that Ginny and Luna were acting as his red-sea, flanking him on either side and parting him from the other students as they approached._

"Hey Mione" Ginny dumped her bag on the table like nothing had happened.

"Hello Hermione" seconded Luna, "are you all right, you look like a Wrackspurt has got you?" Draco snorted, he wasn't used to Luna's oddities.

"Really?" Hermione stared at them both as Ginny sat down and started unpacking her quill, "no-one's going to explain _that_?" she gestured to the entrance of the library.

"Nott was being a prick as usual, what's to explain…" Ginny answered breezily "oh and I asked Malfoy to come study with us? Luna do you have my plan for the potions essay Slughorn set us on Amortenti…

 ** _SLAM!_**

 _"_ _a…"_ Ginny finished timidly as Hermione dropped her heavy texts straight on to the table.

Ginny winced as her arm was seized and dragged forcefully behind a bookcase. Draco had not said anything throughout the exchange but was now feeling incredibly _exposed_. He tried to listen but all that could be heard was an irritating buzzing noise whenever he got near their bookcase barrier.

Hermione had cast a wandless muffliato just in time. "What the hell Gin, this whole time you were telling me I was crazy for going anywhere near him!" Hermione glared.

"And I still think that you should stop thinking about kissing him and sleeping in his bed!" Ginny defended "nothing good can come of being with a Malfoy Hermione, even if I'm right and he doesn't care about blood anymore, the Malfoy Men are notorious womanizers."

"I do not think of him like that" Hermione gasped "and if this isn't some crazy match-making scheme then what the hell are you playing at? I came here to get away from him!" she hissed.

Ginny looked at the floor. "Have you seen the way they treat him, Mione? He walks around here like he's homeless. He refuses to associate with his own house and the other three want nothing to do with him. He's the Head Boy but no one actually listens to him. He just…drifts."

"I'd noticed," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Well, I guess I didn't really think about it until last night when he called me to help you" Ginny mused, truth be told she still wasn't sure if she had done the right thing by extending a courtesy to a Malfoy, it went against decades of carefully bred Weasley instincts.

"He was an arrogant prat and a horrible bully, but he was also a child with a horrible example to follow, he clearly didn't want to be a Death Eater, we all saw that _._ In fact, _you_ pointed it out in sixth year" she reminded Hermione shrewdly.

"So now you're buddying up with Malfoy because he wasn't officially a death eater?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Of course not!" Ginny snapped. "But now he's on the receiving end of all the horrible treatment, all because his mother saved Harry's life! I know it doesn't excuse everything he did, but it just made me think that, well, we're supposed to be the light side right? People follow our lead, even though we hate it, yes? So, if Malfoy is genuinely remorseful and we stand there and let the others target him like he targeted us, well what does that say about me and you?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, she knew Ginny was right and that she needed to be emotionally mature about this, but she already didn't know what to make of how hot and cold Malfoy had been with her in the week running up to the start of term. She wondered what Luna's take was on Ginny's Malfoy induced personality transplant.

"Luna!" she gasped, she and Ginny exchanged a worried look and darted out from the bookcase to check on their forgotten friend.

" _You want to change your phrasing here_ " Draco was ranting and scribbling on a piece of parchment belonging to a horrified and confused Neville Longbottom. Meanwhile Luna seemed to be taking notes on what he was saying. " _potions is a science, so your instructions have to be exact, you don't cut the pods, you CRUSH_ _them with the side of the knife, if you were to slice them you wouldn't get the required amount of juice and your whole potion would be a dud"._

"Thank you ever so much Draco" Luna smiled at him and passed the parchment back to a flabbergasted Neville. Neville just looked around helplessly until he spotted that Hermione and Ginny had returned.

"Mione" he sighed in relief when he saw them. "I was just looking for you" he waved his potions assignment at them and then frowning as he remembered it was now already fixed, gave Luna and Malfoy a pointed glance as if to say _What's up with that?_

"Ginny is on a rescue mission to save the Head Boy's soul" Hermione sighed in response, throwing him a dramatic smile.

"Riiight" Neville didn't look particularly convinced but he seemed to relax visibly when he saw Dean and Seamus walking his way. "So, it's like adopt a Slytherin day today or something?" he gave a nervous laugh.

"I just said he could study with us" Ginny muttered irritably.

"Let me know how that works out for you," Neville said, hurrying off to hi-five his friends about something that was probably quidditch related.

Only once he'd left did it become apparent that Malfoy hadn't taken his eyes off Hermione since they returned. His face was impossible to read when his guard was up, and it exasperated her to no end that she could never tell what he was thinking. Harry and Ron were always open books, they would wear their emotions all over their face so blatantly that even a fool could tell when something was bothering them. She didn't know how he managed it, but Malfoy's eyes gave nothing away, they were completely still silver, like walls of ice.

 **Authors Note Poor Neville! I feel like he would be so confused here but Draco doesn't like to stand around doing nothing and he can't stand Potions errors, he is Professor Snape's godson after all!**

 **I wanted to show Ginny's grown up side in this chapter as she was a quiet observer for much of the war until the final battle and I think she can be a very insightful character. I kind of felt like we didn't get to see much of her emotional development outside of her relationship with Harry in the books.**

 **What do we think it means for Draco now that he has publicly sided against the Slytherins? Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews, I love getting your feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9: Restricted Revelations

Chapter 9: Restricted Revelations

There was just no way any of them were going to get any work done Hermione decided after twenty minutes of reading the same passage over and over. Her and Malfoy were shooting each other wary looks every two minutes as if the other was going to sneak up behind them and attack, Ginny kept glancing between them and smirking knowingly at Hermione and Luna was daydreaming serenely as if she knew a secret that no one else was privy to.

Plus, as if Hermione didn't draw enough attention and gossip already just by being The Golden Girl (a nickname she detested), startled students kept stopping in their tracks to check what they had seen and weren't bothering to hide their shock at seeing a Slytherin _and a Malfoy no less_ , surrounded by Gryffindors. At least he didn't seem to be enjoying the extra attention either she noted.

"Malfoy, a word?" she hissed as Colin Creevey stopped to take a photo of the two of them sitting together. Draco realized it wasn't a request as she grabbed his robes and hauled him roughly away from the others, looking for somewhere more private.

"Granger, this is the restricted section" he pointed out as she dragged him forcefully through the aisles, not that Hermione cared at this minute. Her tolerance for petty rule breaking had unsurprisingly increased after her brief stint as a criminal mastermind and wanted thief during the war.

"What are you up to?" she asked, pushing him up against a bookcase furiously.

"I thought you wanted us to get along?" Malfoy held his hands up and put on his very best innocent face.

"I'm not stupid, you…you defended the Weasleys" she accused him "and you took points from Slytherin, which is unheard of! Something bigger is going on and there has to be something in it for you"

"Granger can't you just accept that maybe I'm trying to be nice" he turned on the Malfoy charm. Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. _So much for getting by on my looks_ he lamented.

"Did you really just ask me that?" she stared at him disbelievingly, in doing so she noticed that his normally handsome features seemed drawn out and tired.

"Fine" he snapped "I needed Weaslette and Lovegood's help, are you satisfied now? How am I supposed to be Head Boy or get my NEWTS when I can't even walk into the library without wands being drawn? Your friends are so bloody Gryffindor that they had to jump in and try and save me, I didn't ask for it alright?" he sulked.

"Where are you going?" she asked indignantly as Malfoy stormed away from her.

"Somewhere I can _actually_ study" he replied scathingly "don't tell me you actually got any work done with everyone gaping at us like the giant squid."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? it's not like you don't have a record of sneaking off." Hermione glared at him suspiciously.

"You know what your problem is Granger?" Draco said tiredly "You over-think everything way too much. Call me an ass if you like and you'd be right, but when I see something that I think is bullshit I say so, when I'm not happy, I don't pretend to be and when I see something I want, I damn well know it" he growled and approached her, gripping both of her shoulders "You fought a bloody war Granger, one that wasn't even yours to fight _and_ you took care of everyone else whilst doing it!.. _. It's over now_ " his tone softened slightly but the harsh meaning was not lost "so would you stop trying to solve everyone's problems? I mean when was the last time you let your guard down and actually enjoyed yourself instead of worrying about other people?" he asked her seriously. "You're still so hell-bent on saving the world and everything being perfect that you have to interfere in everyone's business… I _can't_ be saved Granger, ok? So, do us all a favor and stop trying" he frowned and stepped back from her, his expressionless mask returning.

"Immobilus" Hermione pointed her wand at his turning back, her mind reeling from the direction in which his rant had taken their conversation. "You don't get to say things like that to someone and then just walk away Malfoy" her voice trembled slightly.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I do want everything to be correct all the time and maybe I don't join in all the Gryffindor frivolity, but in case you've forgotten Malfoy, us _interfering in your business_ saved your life" she spat harshly "and who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't enjoy? You want to know why I can't just but out? Why I always have to intervene? Why I stay in reading when my friends are out drinking themselves into a stupor? I do it because it's the only way I can live that makes me feel _safe_ Malfoy" her voice wobbled as she looked away from his frozen form. She didn't know why she was bothering to explain herself to him "and if you think I don't notice you doing the exact same thing, then your far less intelligent than I've been giving you credit for!" she released him from the spell, breathing hard.

"It's not even remotely the same thing Granger," he said icily.

"Yeah right?" Hermione scoffed, "you think no one noticed the fear in your eyes the past two years? You need to work on your glamour charms Malfoy. You hide behind your arrogant smirk and your posh townhouse, rejecting the rest of the World because you're terrified of what might happen if you let your guard down".

"It's different" Draco hissed, shaking with anger at how well she had unraveled his defenses.

"How so?" Hermione challenged stepping towards him defiantly.

"BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT AND I DON'T" he raised his voice and punched the nearest shelf of books in frustration, causing several of them to clatter noisily to the floor.

"WHO'S THERE?" came Madam Pince's sharp voice.

Malfoy took a deep steadying breath and held up a finger to silence her retort. He was still on probation and could not afford to be caught in the restricted section, the only part of Hogwarts that contained a plethora of information on dark magic, without permission.

"What do we do?" he mouthed. Hermione stared at him as if deliberating something important. Finally, accepting that she didn't want to be caught any more than he did, she whipped out Harry's Invisibility cloak from under her robes and threw it over them both just in time as Madam Pince's beady eyes rounded the corner they were in.

She motioned to him to keep his feet hidden as they crept back through the now deserted library. As soon as they rounded the exit he turned on her.

"Are you kidding me? That's how you three got away with so much? How in Merlin's name does a Muggle-born witch just happen to possess one of the rarest magical objects in existence?" he asked her, his tone full of undisguised envy.

"It's Harry's, it was a family heirloom passed down by his father" Hermione admitted reluctantly "and it saved our lives multiple times so If you ever tell anyone I have it, I will hex you so badly you will look like a disfigured hippogriff when I'm finished" she threatened. _What would Harry say if he knew she had used the cloak to help Malfoy? This was all Ginny's fault_ she decided grumpily.

The heat of their previous conversation had taken a back seat to their need for escape and now there was a distinctly awkward pause between them. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Common room" she suggested, finally recovering some clarity of thought.

"Right" Malfoy agreed stoically, and they fell into step beside each other, the silence echoing loudly around them.

"Why did you say all those things, Malfoy?" she whispered, unable to help herself "Is that really what everyone thinks of me? That I'm just a boring bookworm trying to be perfect all the time? Is it really so bad to want to help people and keep them safe?"

He glanced down at her sad eyes as they reached the portrait hole and felt a tug somewhere deep within him. _I don't think that_ his brain told him, but of course, he couldn't tell her that.

"If anyone has a right to be a little bit selfish it's you, Granger. Just be honest about what you want, Hogwarts won't explode because you dared to think about your own happiness for once! As far as I can tell you've spent every day since you were eleven years old, maybe even before that, putting your friend's feelings before your own. Then there was the whole thing with Weasley...If anyone understands family loyalty it's the Malfoy's believe me, but you deserve to be happy, not everyone else happy with your choice at your own expense."

"Thanks, Malfoy" she smiled curiously at him. "This doesn't mean I like you though" she warned him as they climbed through the portrait hole.

He smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way Granger," he told her smirking.

"Hey Malfoy" she paused before entering her room.

"Yes, Granger? I thought we'd agreed that you were done thinking for tonight" he flashed her a tired look, but his eyes were smiling cautiously.

"I just wondered, with the way you grew up and well, with your family's resources, so to speak," she rambled.

"I have money Granger you can say it" he sighed impatiently.

"Right, so um, I was just wondering, what you said back there about it being ok to be selfish and put yourself first, It sounded like you wanted something that you really couldn't have, something that your father's money and influence couldn't buy you?" her curiosity pressed him.

There was a brief silence as Draco damned the intelligence of the beautiful witch beside him. "I just wanted to ask, if you got what you wanted in the end?" she finished softly as they approached their portrait hole. He gazed down at her tired eyes and thought it was some consolation that his Headship meant he got to experience these moments with her.

"No, I didn't get what I wanted" he looked her meaningfully ", goodnight Granger"

"Goodnight Malfoy," she said softly "and Draco?" she called, daring to call him by his first name. "I am truly sorry for what happened to your mother" she squirmed, waiting for him to say something. He stiffened and gave a barely discernable nod to show that he had heard her before hurrying off to the safety of his own room.

 _What are you doing Draco?_ He chastised himself as he shut the door and sank onto the bed in defeat.

 **Authors Note: I do love a bit of tension in the library, what do we think of Draco's outburst and what he said to Hermione, should she have trusted him enough to show him the cloak? :D**

 **Side Note: I start University again this week so I will be a lot busier may not be able to keep posting as often as I have so far (almost daily) but am committed to finishing this story and getting the chapters up as soon as possible. So if it goes a week or so and there hasn't been a new chapter, don't worry I haven't abandoned you!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Committee

Chapter 10: The Committee

The next morning brought their first Head's committee meeting and both Draco and Hermione were feeling apprehensive. Hermione was not looking forward to finding out who had been elected Slytherin Prefects and Draco remained silently terrified of the reception he was going to get all around.

Professor McGonagall took to the podium after breakfast and silence fell as was presented with a scroll of Parchment from each head of house.

"As you are all aware the events of the past summer did not allow the staff the time we would normally allot to choosing and notifying our school prefects. That will be rectified this morning" she opened the first scroll.

"For Hufflepuff House: Susan Bones and Justin Flinch Fletchley!" A round of applause came from the Hufflepuff table and Hermione felt her shoulders relax a little knowing that she would be working alongside Susan.

"For Gryffindor House: Ginny Weasley and Cormac McLaggen" Hermione gave Ginny a congratulatory hug and the two of them shared a distasteful look as Cormac whooped and cheered himself pathetically.

"For Ravenclaw House: Luna Lovegood and Michael Corner!" Hermione beamed – Ginny _and_ Luna!, this could actually be fun! Draco rolled his eyes, another step closer to Weaslette and Loony was the last thing his sanity needed.

"And for Slytherin House, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini" Draco felt sweat cover his forehead, Tracey had a hell of an attitude, but she was fairly harmless. Blaise on the other hand? The slick-haired Italian had gone from being the closest thing he had had to a brother to turning his whole house against him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hermione gripping his arm tightly. He shook her off and forced himself to walk towards Blaise and pin the badge to his chest, refusing to give eye contact as he did so".

"Congratulations, I trust that you all will all work together to do great things this year" Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the Slytherins briefly before clapping her hands and sending everyone's attention back to their food.

"So… we need to decide on a theme for the Yule Ball before the first meeting," Hermione told Draco trying to lighten the mood as breakfast ended.

"Do whatever you want Granger, I won't be going" he replied frostily.

"Oh yes you will Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall smiled, approaching them both, "In lieu of any Tri-Wizard Champions, it has been decided that the Head Boy and Girl will open the ball".

"What?!" they both gaped at her in horror.

"I'm sure I can count on you to represent your houses." She continued, looking far too amused at their expressions.

"But" started Hermione.

"It is decided Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look. "I'm confident you and Mr. Malfoy will both rise to the challenge. Now if you'll excuse me I must brief the Prefects" she turned away.

"Is it just me" glared Draco "or is the old bat having way too much fun with this?" Hermione didn't speak, she was still staring after the Headmistress in surprise.

"You… um, were you, planning on taking anyone to the ball?" Draco asked her awkwardly, desperately hoping her answer was no, he didn't want to be the thing that ruined it for her.

Hermione scoffed "I wasn't even planning to attend, the Yule Ball and I don't exactly have a fond history" Draco looked at her questioningly, not quite understanding what she meant by that. As far as he could remember she had attended the last Yule Ball with an international quidditch sensation. He didn't have time to ask her to elaborate however as they were soon ushered to their separate classes.

Hermione was unusually distracted in Arithmancy, she had six hours to come up with a concept she could sell to the Prefects. This was the first event Hogwarts had held since the rebuild and she wanted it to be perfect but for once her mind was infuriatingly blank. She only hoped Malfoy had come up with something.

By 8 pm Malfoy still had not appeared in the Heads Dorms and Hermione was fuming. The Prefects were due to arrive in fifteen minutes and she had not seen hide nor hair of her blonde housemate all day. She was beginning to assume that he was abandoning her to deal with the committee herself and she wasn't going to allow it, she tore off angrily in the direction of the great hall to find him.

She was just passing the astronomy tower when she saw something zooming past her in her peripheral vision. She squinted and made out a blonde mop of hair flying over the lake at breakneck speed.

"Malfoy" she yelled, leaning over the tower's edge. "MALFOY!" she tried the Sonorous charm and her voice vibrated throughout the Quidditch stands. She saw his head twitch and he brought his broom to a sharp stop, looking around him.

"DRACO ABRAXUS MALFOY GET YOUR ARROGANT ASS UP HERE! NOW!" she projected from the tower. He turned his broom towards her and had the grace to look slightly abashed.

"THE HELL GRANGER?" he called as he approached but deflated when he caught sight of her venomous glare. "Oh," he said in realization, "what time is it?" he asked her, jumping down from his broom cockily.

"It's 8.10 you idiot, the prefects are arriving in five minutes" she hissed with clench fists.

"Plenty of time" he stated coolly, pushing past her and marching towards the common room. "Come on Granger, you don't want to be late" he shot her an arrogant look and sped off. "I..you..come back here!" Hermione followed behind him, making a noise like an angry cat.

They had barely closed the portrait hole when they heard the first knock. Draco stared defiantly at Hermione and she rolled her eyes, moving to open it. Eight people trailed in, each looking around more distrustfully than the next.

"Welcome Everyone and thank you for being on time" she shot Draco a pointed look.

"Can we just get this over with?" Blaise drawled "Some of us have lives".

"If you don't want the badge Zabini you know where to return it" Draco spat angrily.

"Enough" Hermione held up a hand, "first on the agenda, patrol schedules". Everyone in attendance groaned loudly.

"Luna you're with Blaise" she shot an apologetic look to her friend, she had suggested the pair as she thought Luna's calm demeanor might mollify Zabini slightly. Draco had agreed because he thought her ramblings would drive him insane.

Hermione hesitated, she knew she couldn't pair Ginny with Michael, he was her ex and as much as she wanted to be professional about this she knew Ginny's temper too well. "Ginny and Susan" she handed out the schedules. "Justin and Tracey" she hesitantly handing the parchment to the bored looking Slytherin witch. "Which leaves Michael and Cormac" she finished brightly, deliberately avoiding looked at McLaggen who had been leering at her hopefully.

To her surprise, everyone accepted their schedules without complaint, though some looked visibly displeased. "Now, the Yule Ball" she began. "We haven't picked a theme yet because I wanted to give everyone the chance to submit ideas" she pretended. "So…anyone?" she asked hopefully.

"As long as it's not some stupid happily ever after hero shit" grumbled Blaise.

"We could do a masquerade?" suggested Susan.

"Please, how many times has that been done before?" Tracey rolled her eyes.

"We need something original" agreed Justin.

"And something everyone can get involved in" added Hermione thoughtfully.

"Why do we even have to have a theme?" drawled Michael "balls are just an excuse for girls to dress up and use their wands to draw hearts on everything"

"Not helpful Michael" Ginny snapped at him.

"Not all balls, the Malfoy balls used to be pretty awesome, once you got away from all the dark stuff" Draco looked up in surprise and Tracey was suddenly silenced by a look from Blaise.

"You held balls?" Hermione asked Draco.

"My mother lived for them" he muttered "climbing the ladder in pureblood society and all that hogwash".

"What about _The Dark Hearts_ " Ginny suggested, it's a play on the dark arts so we give a nod to everything that happened, but it's got hope in it"

"I love it" Hermione beamed, "People can wear black or white, a devils and angel style theme".

"Everyone looks good in black I suppose" Tracey commented indifferently

"Whatever," said Blaise and the rest of the boys shrugged.

"Perfect, we'll meet in a fortnight to work out tasks and decorations," Hermione said, sighing in relief as everyone but Luna and Ginny filed out. "That definitely could have gone worse," she said to her friends.

"Seriously Weasley, The Dark Hearts?" Draco pulled a skeptical face "Do you Gryffindors have to make everything sentimental?"

"What's got your wand in a knot?" she frowned at Malfoy, "you had your chance to object if you didn't like it"

"Draco doesn't believe that darkness can be loved" Luna contributed insightfully.

"If you'd seen the things I've seen Lovegood you wouldn't either" he growled. "To hell with the stupid theme, I'm going to bed" he stomped off and slammed the door to his room behind him.

"Soo" Hermione said looking for a change in subject? "Who were you thinking of going with?"

"I thought I might ask Neville. since I can't take Harry" Ginny shrugged "at least I know I'll have a good time with him".

"Good plan" agreed Hermione, "what about you Luna?"

"I hadn't thought on it much, I suppose I'll see what comes along," she said vaguely.

"Well at least you two have a choice, I have to go with Sir Stomp-a-lot in there" she nudged her head towards Draco's room "McGonagall's orders, she wants us to open the ball".

"Um Hermione, I hate to say it, but I don't think Malfoy is your biggest problem there" Ginny pointed out tentatively, "you don't dance, I distinctly remember you pretending your shoes hurt to get out of dancing with Krum"

"I was not pretending" Hermione protested.

"Ohh no Victor, these heels are pinching terribly" Ginny imitated in a high-pitched voice "come on, like you of all people couldn't just cast a cushioning charm"

"Fine your right, I've never danced in front of anyone before, what am I going to do?" she said helplessly.

"I don't know" Ginny sympathized "but if I were you I would figure it out because I'm pretty sure there isn't a spell or a book for that"

"there is one solution," Luna said calmly as Hermione grew more frantic. "Draco can teach you, you heard what Tracey said, his family have been throwing balls for years" she smiled.

"You think I should ask Malfoy to teach me to dance?" Hermione clarified faintly. "We're just barely starting to tolerate each other!"

"It's actually not a bad idea Mione," Ginny said thoughtfully "After all he's going to be your partner either way".

"He would never agree to it and even if he did he would make it insufferable" Hermione assured them both, ushering them out of the portrait hole and bidding them goodnight.

 _Why is it every time I try and do something recently the answer seems to point me to Draco Bloody Malfoy? She warred with herself._

 _Be Brave Hermione,_ she took a deep breath and knocked twice on Draco's door apprehensively _, you've done a lot worse_ she considered.

"What is it now Granger?" he called defeatedly and Hermione heard the sound of water shutting off.

"I need to ask you something. May I come in?" she asked timidly. To her surprise, the door swung open and she was greeted with a sight that she was utterly unprepared for. He stood over her wearing nothing but a loose Slytherin robe, his blonde hair was matted and damp and she had to suppress the urge to reach up and run her fingers through it. _Get a grip you idiot, its just water! she ordered herself as she stared directly into his muscular chest._

"um," she found herself saying oh-so-intelligently.

Draco analyzed her nervous demeanor as she reacted to his state of undress. He watched closely as she chewed on her lower lip anxiously. _That should be illegal_ he thought to himself privately as he waited for her to speak. He saw her eyes flick to his chest and blood ran to her cheeks. _Merlin shes gorgeous when she blushes._

"Get on with it Granger, this isn't the first time you've seen me without a shirt on" he stated impatiently, thinking back to their encounter on the train and the night she had slept in his bed.

"Why do you have to do that?" she asked bossily.

"Do what, be shirtless?" he replied cheekily

"Yes, I mean no" she flustered "I meant why do you always have to embarrass me" she gazed up at him.

"Apologies Granger, I didn't realize you found a little flirtatious commentary so bothersome" he grinned cheekily _Did you just say flirtatious? What is wrong with you? His inner voice screamed at him._

Fortunately, Hermione was too wrapped up in her own dilemma and hadn't been paying attention. "Dancing" she blurted.

"Sorry?" Draco said, becoming more and more bemused by her odd behavior.

"I can't dance" she admitted, staring at the floor "and I thought since you grew up going to balls…" she trailed off, refusing to look directly at him.

"Something Hermione Granger can't do" he smirked, "are you asking me to teach you to dance Granger?"

"Forget it" she muttered rolling her eyes.

"Not a chance!" he grinned cockily "Hermione Granger needs Draco Malfoy to teach her something, I never thought I would see the day" he grinned smugly. Here he had been trying to find a method of getting to know Hermione better and she had just handed it to him on a plate. _I can have fun with this_ he thought excitedly.

Hermione's face burned in humiliation, she hated having her weaknesses on show and having Malfoy point out her second-rate knowledge of something whilst he stood in front of her barely clothed was worse than she could have imagined. "Never mind" she grimaced, turning to leave.

"Will you do everything I tell you to do?" he looked down at her seductively. "Will you listen to what I tell you without question?"

"Does that mean you'll help me?" she asked, both surprised and a little apprehensive.

"It's not in my interest to be opening a ball with someone who has two left feet" he covered himself. "Meet me in the room of requirement tomorrow at 6 pm," he said leading her out and shutting the door in her face before she could argue.

 _What the hell have I just got myself into? She wondered._

 ** _Authors Note: Oooo The Dark Hearts, why do you think Draco has an issue with the theme? Do ALL of the Slytherins really hate Draco as much as he thinks? Is he really motivated to help Hermione learn to dance just so that she doesnt embarass him at the ball? He is a Slytherin after all..._**

 ** _I do read all of your guys reviews and I love getting them so thank you so much for following this story, I will try and reply to everyone. My favorite so far came from Lovesagoodstory19 who suggests that Luna may have some wacky spells up her sleeve that can protect Draco. I don't know about protection but I'm sure Luna has a wealth of unusual knowledge that could be put to use. What do you guys think?_**


	11. Chapter 11: It Takes Two to Tango

Chapter 11: It Takes Two to Tango

Hermione stood outside the room of requirement wondering what to expect and whether she ought to just turn back now and feign sick on the night of the ball. Finally, at 6pm on the dot the doors to the room appeared. She pulled on the handle uncertainly, having never entered the room after someone else before she didn't quite know what was going to happen. She gasped appreciatively at what lay before her, she had worried that the room might not work properly after the awful FiendFyre incident but it's power never ceased to amaze her.

She was standing in a beautiful circular room with, marble pillars, high ceilings, and grand arched windows. The dance floor shimmered elegantly under the candlelight, provided by five ornate floating chandeliers. It was truly like something out of one of the muggle fairy-tales she thought as she twirled in circles excitedly. She had not yet spotted the other figure leaning casually against one of the pillars on the far side of the room and watching her closely. He was dressed in a black-tailed wizarding tuxedo that seemed to fit him almost _too_ well and smiled as he took in the awed look on Hermione's face.

"Welcome to Malfoy Ballroom," he cleared his throat, making her jump. Hermione looked at him wondrously.

"This is yours?" she asked weakly

"More or less" he shrugged "ours also has a 17th Century grand piano, but we won't be needing that," he told her indifferently as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"I think I'm slightly underdressed" she apologized self-consciously, gazing down at her school attire, but as she spoke she felt the magic of the room sizzling and her robes were replaced by a long red gown.

"Wow, thanks...room," she said uncertainly, stepping forward and almost falling out of the heeled dance shoes she now wore. "You too?" she looked Malfoy up and down appreciatively.

He laughed, "Fraid not, these are mine, I dressed up just for you Granger" he teased. "Though I do commend the rooms taste" he added and she blushed. "Shall we start with a waltz?" he suggested.

"Is that what we'll have to do on the night?" she asked him curiously.

"Most likely, it's the simplest partner dance and is usually the opening number" he explained.

"Ok then," Hermione said hesitantly, not moving an inch.

Draco sighed "You're going to have to come closer than that" he took her hand and yanked her towards him. In the same movement, he placed one of her palms on his shoulder and gripped her waist. Her breath hitched, his face was only centimeters from hers and she had never been this close to a man without kissing him… _Focus Hermione!_

"In dance, the man always leads," he told her, "a lot of the time, people who struggle with dance are the same people who struggle with surrendering control" he smirked at her. "You have to trust your partner to direct you and anticipate what their next move will be".

"How do you make something that's supposed to be romantic sound so strategic?" Hermione muttered.

"You think romance isn't strategic Granger? Tell me, how do you win someone's heart without a strategy? It doesn't matter if you're courting a potential bride or picking up a hot chick in a bar, there's always a tactical approach" he argued. "Now, place your other hand in mine and on three I'm going to step my right foot forward, when that happens you need to mirror me, ok?"

"Ok," she breathed. _You can do this_ she told herself "one, two, three" she counted with him, stepping her right foot forward. As she shifted her weight, both parties squealed out in pain as they stepped on each other's toes.

"Shit Granger, what did you do?" Draco yelled, hopping around in a very undignified manner.

"You told me to step my right foot forward," said Hermione crossly.

"I did no such thing, I told you to _mirror_ me" he emphasized, "when was the last time you looked in a mirror Granger?"

Hermione faltered as she realized her mistake. "I'm sorry, I was nervous"

Draco took a deep breath "let's just try it again ok?" he said patiently, rubbing his toe and resuming his hold on her.

"one, two, three" he counted, this time Hermione looked down and stepped her left foot back. "Good" Draco breathed in relief "then we step to the side" he led her effortlessly with the slightest amount of pressure "and then I step back, and you step forward to complete the square." He instructed, continuing to count methodically.

"I did it!" Hermione squealed, jumping up and down in delight. Draco struggled to hide his amusement, she looked like a kid in a wand shop.

"Right, well why don't we practice the movement for a minute and then we'll have a look at your rhythm," he told her and so they counted together.

 _One, two, three four._

 _Back, side, forward, side._

"Ok, so now you have the basic footwork, you're just slightly out of pace with me," Draco told her. In actual fact, he was flat out lying, Hermione seemed to have a natural rhythm, but she didn't know that and the Slytherin in him did not want to miss this opportunity. Slowly he undid the middle two buttons on his shirt and slipped her dainty hand inside the material.

"Malfoy what are you doing…?" she began to protest.

"Feel my heartbeat Granger," he told her seductively, "close your eyes and feel its rhythm". Cautiously Hermione did as she was told and felt herself relax as Draco moved his right hand back to her waist. He kept his left hand firmly over hers, holding her in place against his heart as he began the footwork once more.

 _One, two, three, four_ she felt his heart pounding and took a step with each beat.

"How was that?" she asked nervously when they came to a standstill.

Draco opened his eyes and swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Perfect," he told her quietly, breaking out of the moment and hastily re-buttoning his shirt.

"Tomorrow we'll try it with some music yeah?" he said casually, running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks, Malfoy" Hermione said genuinely as he made a hasty exit.

 _Who knew dance lessons could be so intense?_ She marveled as she headed towards the door and the red gown vanished. Lessons with Malfoy might not be such a bad idea after all.

Authors Note: This chapter was actually inspired by a quote from my other favorite author: Jane Austen:

"To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love"

― Jane Austen, Pride, and Prejudice

I actually think there could be quite a lot of parallels between Draco and Hermione and Mr. Darcy and Lizzy Bennett...what do you think?


	12. Chapter 12: Auror Potter

Chapter 12: Auror Potter

The Head Boy and Girl walked together to breakfast for the first time that morning. They didn't say much but the lack of fighting between them recently had not gone unnoticed and they were met with several stares as they entered. Draco stalled as he glanced towards the Slytherin table and saw that the upper years had hunched together to block his usual seat, the only space available was at the end of the table where the Bloody Baron sat clanking and bemoaning his existence. The message was clear, he had been relegated. Blaise smirked as he met Draco's eyes and the other's laughed at the subtle humiliation they had prepared for him. Hierarchy meant everything in Slytherin and for a Malfoy status and social standing was everything, Blaise and Theo knew this, having grown up in the same circles as Draco most of their lives. Keeping up appearances was all he had left and now they had resorted to humiliating him publicly.

Hermione didn't miss the sight of him stiffening as he met the eyes of his fellow housemates. She realized that Ginny had been right, Malfoy didn't deserve this. She thought back to when she had first found out she was a witch and her biggest fear had been that she would be singled out and shunned.

She closed her eyes and summoned all her Gryffindor courage. "Hey Ginny, move up one?" Hermione asked her nervously. Ginny looked up at her with a mouth full of bacon and a confused expression. She always saved Hermione a seat. The penny dropped when she saw Hermione gesture to Draco and she remembered the new seating rules. _This is going to be interesting_ she thought mischievously as she shifted her plate to the right to make room for Draco. He hesitated visibly until Hermione sighed and prodded him with her wand. He glared at her, sinking into the seat and wincing as If it would burn him.

"The hell is this?" Dean Thomas shouted as soon as Malfoy sat down.

"It's breakfast Dean, shut up and eat it" Ginny glared at her other ex-boyfriend. The two of them had never quite made up after she and Harry had got together.

"Ginny" Neville whined as silence fell around them. He looked between her and Dean as if he didn't know which of his friends he should be protecting.

"Nev" she glared back defiantly.

"Guys, just chill out ok?" Hermione sighed heavily, ignoring the murderous looks in their eyes and the shocked glances coming her way from the rest of the student body. "McGonagall encouraged us to mix seating arrangements remember"

"But not with MALFOY" Dean cried indignantly. "How can you sit with him after the way he treated you!"

"Dean, that was years ago, Malfoy is head boy and we have to work together now, that's all!" Hermione defended herself.

"You might have to work with him but the rest of us don't have to sit with him" Seamus piped up spitefully. "Seriously Hermione, what the hell's gotten into you?"

"That's what I'd like to know," a familiar voice said evenly. Ginny and Hermione whipped around instantly to see a familiar dark-haired figure standing behind them. The beginnings of a smile vanished from his face when he saw his former arch nemesis sitting with his best friend and fiancé.

"Harry!" Ginny leaped up and kissed him full on the lips.

"Gin, I'm working!" he protested shyly as a couple of student's wolf whistled. Harry gestured to the black Auror robes he was wearing.

"Too bad, I missed you" Ginny toyed with the collar of his robes affectionately as Dean made a vomiting gesture behind them.

"Has something happened?" Hermione asked worriedly, standing up and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Draco tried to ignore the jealousy stirring within him as he watched their embrace. He took the opportunity of Potter's appearance distracting the Gryffindors to eat some toast and gauge the reactions of the other houses. The Hufflepuffs were mostly watching him curiously and the Ravenclaws seemed to be furiously debating something and shooting him furtive glances. He then forced himself to look at the Slytherin table. Blaise and Theo seemed murderous that their plan to humiliate him had been thwarted, Pansy looked like she had been punched in the stomach and Tracey Davis stared at him with a face that indicated she had stepped in something distasteful.

His direction was diverted back to the Gryffindors when Harry addressed him directly.

"I'm actually here to evaluate Malfoy's probation" he shifted uncomfortably, "thought I would take advantage of the opportunity to visit everyone, but I didn't expect to find you _here_ " he crossed his arms and puffed out his chest as he looked down at Malfoy amongst the Gryffindors.

 _So, this was how it was going to be Malfoy thought drily. Once again, he found himself at Potter's mercy and he had already managed to antagonize the self-righteous prick just by having breakfast. Clearly finding his two favorite women in their current company had riled up his hero-complex Draco thought with satisfaction._

"I thought my evaluation wasn't due for another week?" Draco tried to keep his tone as polite as possible, not that he had much choice as he was currently surrounded by Potter worshipers.

"My last mission freed me up earlier than expected, we finally brought in Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange last night, they had a hideout in the Bulgarian mountains" he announced importantly. Draco and Neville both paled visibly at the sound of the names.

"How many?" Draco asked him quietly.

"What?" Harry glanced at him sharply.

"How many Aurors did those madmen take down when you brought him in" Draco hesitated.

"That's classified information Malfoy" Harry responded stiffly.

"I just need one name," he said seriously "Adalene De Jour, she transferred from the French ministry last year" Malfoy begged.

"I can't tell you anything Malfoy," Harry said irritably.

"The hell you can't Potter" Malfoy stood up and faced him with a pleading expression that Harry had never seen before, "she's my little sister!" He whispered, huddling closer between the two friends and looking at Harry without animosity for the first time. He saw the lightning scar stretch as Harry's eyebrows rose considerably, he stared at Draco, reluctantly processing this new information.

"Harry…be reasonable" Ginny tugged at him encouragingly.

"Adelene is safe, she took a nasty stunning spell but will make a full recovery" he admitted reluctantly "but you didn't hear that from me," he said in an undertone.

"Thank you, Potter," Malfoy sank back down on his seat, visibly relieved.

"Since when do you have a sister?" Hermione asked him, shocked.

"Ssssh!" Draco looked around them, panicking. "I only found out about her last year, my father wasn't the most faithful husband" Draco scoffed "she was illegitimate so of course he wouldn't take responsibility" Draco said with disgust "but his cousins in France couldn't have children, I don't even know if she knows she's adopted, all I know is that she attended Beuxbuttons and then joined the French Auror Brigade. You cant tell anyone Granger, she doesn't deserve the payback she would get for my father's mistakes."

"Right," said Harry uncertainly, realizing that their side conversation had taken him wildly off track. He resumed his professional posture "If no one else has any more bombshells to drop, shall we get moving Malfoy?" he asked curtly.

Malfoy merely nodded, not that he had any choice.

"We have to have two witnesses each to the evaluation, who would you like to bring?" Harry asked him.

"Granger and Weaslette," Malfoy said bravely, ignoring Harry's irritated look and the girls surprised faces.

"Fine. Neville, would you and Luna mind helping me out?" he asked, his patience now severely tested. He thought back to the bizarre night Hermione had spent at Malfoy's and wondered if there was something building between them. He really hoped not, because he knew he could never deny Hermione anything after all she had done for him and if that "anything" happened to have blonde hair and a dodgy past well then...he just wouldn't think about that.

"Uh Sure, I'll go get her" Neville sprung to his feet and headed over to the Ravenclaw table, he seemed relieved to have an excuse to leave as the tension returned.

"We will be in Slughorn's office, it's the nearest" Harry instructed, escorting Draco from the hall formally.

"Not going to bind me, Potter?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't tempt me Malfoy" Harry growled, shoving him through the door to the empty classroom.

Neville and Luna quickly followed behind them.

"Hello, Harry isn't this exciting" Luna said happily as she took her seat.

"Just thrilling" Draco responded sarcastically and Hermione shot him a warning look.

"Right well, the terms of your probation were fairly standard. You were to keep your grades up and stay out of trouble, which you seem to have managed according to your Professor's reports.

Hermione, has Draco been fulfilling his Head Boy duties?" Harry Interrogated her.

"Yes, he has been turning up for patrols and has intervened in the misbehavior of other students when necessary and he's been extremely helpful with the dance," Hermione said truthfully. She was glad when Harry didn't press her for details, she didn't want to be the one to inform him about their private lessons _or_ that his fiancé had been challenging former death eaters in the library. Oddly, she wasn't sure which piece of information would upset him the most, but she wasn't in any hurry to find out.

"Well then all that's left is to answer some questions," Harry said, a slow Sirius-like grin spreading over his features. He reached into his robes and produced a vile of Veritas Serum. "Standard procedure" he assured Draco, with a triumphant smirk.

"Harry is that really necessary?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I know you won't like this, but I'll be damned if I let him put you or anyone else in harm's way. I promised not to hurt him, and I won't, but I need to be absolutely sure he's telling the truth".

Draco glared.

"You'll do a better job of convincing me if you take it willingly Malfoy" Harry sighed.

"And how do I know you won't use it to humiliate me for your own amusement?" Malfoy asked bitterly.

"You don't, you can just thank your lucky stars that I don't want to see what these two" he gestured to Ginny and Hermione "would do to me if I did. Now drink"

Draco sighed and took the liquid, he was less than thrilled to have Longbottom, Lovegood, Potter, Hermione, and Ginny as an audience. Nevertheless, he downed it and handed the empty vial to Harry.

"Get on with It then Potter," he said.

"Have you had any contact with the Dark Arts since you returned?"

"No," Draco said easily.

"Have you used your own wand or anyone else's to produce spells that are restricted or otherwise banned by the ministry?"

"No" Draco repeated.

"Have you or are you planning to exercise any harm towards your fellow students or professors?" Harry looked warily at Ginny and Hermione as he asked this.

"No" Draco finished, relieved that the questions had so far been simple.

"Very well" Harry paused hesitantly,

"Why do my best friend and fiancé suddenly like you," Harry asked, unable to help himself.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny protested.

"I have no idea" Draco replied truthfully.

"How did you become friends then?" Harry rephrased impatiently.

"I helped Hermione when she appeared screaming outside my house in London and Ginny prevented me from getting beaten to death by angry Slytherins when I returned" he summarised smoothly.

"Why did you help Hermione?" Harry glared suspiciously.

Draco tried to resist answering and cursed the potion for overpowering him "Because I cared about making sure she was safe" he worded carefully. It wasn't a lie, so the potion hadn't forced him to elaborate.

"But you hate her?" Neville interrupted incredulously.

"Never…hated…Hermione" Draco seethed in humiliation as the words were ripped from him. Harry and Neville looked at each other in disbelief and Hemione quirked an eyebrow in surprise. _Could've fooled me she thought to herself._

"And me?" Ginny interrupted eagerly "What? I'm curious" she shrugged when Harry gave his beloved an annoyed glance.

"You…impressed me. You're smarter than your brothers, I respected that you were holding your own without Potter and Weasley to defend you" Ginny beamed at him and both Harry and Draco scowled in response. "I will deny I ever said any of that Weaslette" the latter added sulkily.

"But," Harry said desperately, "you must have had some ulterior motive? You're a Slytherin!"

 _Shit! Draco thought murderously, shooting a worried glance at Hermione. I really hate you sometimes Potter! He cursed as the truth was forced out of him._

"Yes," he said, trying so very hard to make his mouth form the word no.

"I knew it!" Harry seized upon him angrily "what was it, hurt them? Humiliate them? Use them to get some form of twisted revenge?"

"HARRY, STOP" Yelled Ginny as Harry now had Draco by the robes.

"NO, I JUST WANTED TO SLEEP WITH HERMIONE!" Draco yelled before slowly sinking down the wall and staring pointedly at the floor, utterly humiliated by the effects of the truth serum.

Complete silence fell over the room. Hermione was gaping furiously at him as if she was confused over how best to curse him whilst she digested this, Harry had let go of Draco in shock and all the color seemed to have drained from his face and Neville was looking at Malfoy like he had just sprouted an extra head. Meanwhile, Luna and Ginny were visibly cringing on Draco's behalf.

"So, this whole thing" Harry gestured around angrily "was to get into Hermione's pants?!"

"NO! Merlin Potter do you have to be so crude? I said _sleep_ " _,_ he emphasized, looking at Hermione beseechingly "It was never about sex" he answered honestly, "I know you're way too smart to fall for that" he stared at her desperately, willing her to realize what he meant.

"The nightmares" Ginny gasped.

"The night at your house" she began…

"Was the only night…" Draco agreed with her. "See I knew you were the smart Weasley" he grinned, relieved that someone in the room wasn't treating him like a sex-fiend.

"Errr, Malfoy can you stop looking at my fiancé like that, this you and Ginny double act is really weirding me out?" Harry said dejectedly as he leaned against the doorframe for support. He had well and truly dropped his fierce Auror demeanor.

"Can someone explain what just happened for those of us that aren't psychic?" Neville asked.

"I think I understand now," Hermione said, hesitantly getting up from the wall where she had been hiding and wishing the ground would swallow her up. "The night I stayed at your house I realized you had nightmares about the war, but you didn't know about mine until the night we started sharing a dorm. The only time neither of us had nightmares was when we both slept in your bed at the townhouse."

"YOU WHAT?" Harry rounded on Hermione. "You didn't think that detail was important?" he gaped at her. Hermione had the grace to look at the floor, blushing with embarrassment. "How could you not tell us something like that?"

"Well, actually I knew about it" Ginny admitted as Harry gave her a wounded look. "I love you Harry but you're not exactly the best person for girl talk" she shrugged.

"How is any of this relevant?" Neville asked weakly, looking as though he was deeply regretting his presence in the room.

Draco sighed, "I got the crazy idea that if we shared a bed in the Heads dorm then neither of us would have nightmares and no one would have to know since we had our own common room. It seemed like the perfect solution" Draco admitted.

"But you knew Hermione would never go for it..." Ginny realized

"Because you all still hated me" he continued

"That's why you were at the library…"

"And then Nott got involved" Draco nodded bitterly

"And I asked you…oh" Ginny realized.

"Pretty much" Draco finished.

Harry looked between Ginny and Draco again feeling slightly sickened. "Will you two please stop that!" He repeated.

"Am I the only one that got lost at Malfoy and Mione sharing a bed?" Neville muttered helplessly to Luna who patted his shoulder in response.

Hermione to Draco's surprise stayed very quiet. He had the uneasy feeling that she would have a lot to say to him when they got back to their dorm.

Before any of them could contribute anything further, however, there was a sharp knock at the door and Professor Slughorn entered.

"Harry My Boy, wonderful to see you" the old man slung an arm around his shoulder. "The headmistress sent me to tell you that the rest of you need to get back to your lessons. We weren't fighting I hope?" he gazed between Harry and Malfoy sternly.

"No Sir" Harry cleared his throat. "Malfoy, on behalf of the Ministry your probation Is hereby lifted on the condition that you finish out your year at Hogwarts and obtain gainful employment when you Graduate. Do you understand these conditions?"

"Y... Yes" Draco stuttered, amazed that Harry was lifting his restrictions.

"You will have the trace removed within the next 48 hours, but the Ministry will continue to monitor you every five years for illicit activities. You're a free man Malfoy, don't mess it up!" he threatened before extending him the briefest of handshakes.

"Excellent, excellent, right off to your lessons all of you...Except you, of course, Harry M' Boy, join me for lunch, won't you?" beamed Slughorn.

"I…I can't think of any reason why not Sir" Harry looked around the room helplessly, desperately hoping for someone to save him before he was frog-marched out of Slughorn's office.

 _Draco wasn't paying attention to anything else that was happening around him. He was officially a free man. Officially, but not really he processed, thinking back to the treatment he had received at The Leaky Cauldron and from the Gryffindors earlier that day. The warmth he had felt when Potter had offered those words dissipated rapidly as he realized that the Ministry couldn't free him. No one could remove what he had done, he would be marked until the day he died, and no piece of paper could change that. Freedom? What a Joke, he thought bitterly, thinking of his mother. The Ministry had promised her Freedom and within hours she was dead, mutilated by the monster she had ...somehow... loved._


	13. Chapter 13: Strangers In The Night

Chapter 13: Strangers In The Night

"We need to talk" Hermione stated heatedly as she climbed through the portrait hole.

"I think I've been made to talk enough for today don't you Granger?" he said resentfully.

"No actually I don't, I'm not agreeing with what Harry did, he completely abused the position you were in but you completely humiliated me Malfoy!" she crossed her arms and blocked his path.

"You felt humiliated, _you_?" Draco said incredulously "I was forced to take Veritas Serum and had my feelings and secrets paraded in front of an audience of people who hate me!" he exclaimed.

"Ok, you win" Hermione sighed, surprising him.

"I what? Are you feeling ok Granger?" he asked, genuinely concerned that she had conceded.

"I'm tired Malfoy, I'm really damn tired. All I want is to have a few months of civility. I want to work together so we both get our NEWTS, everyone has a good time and we manage to somehow enjoy our last days of being students. After seven years of opposition, why is it so hard for you to grant me and the rest of Hogwarts a few months of peace?" Hermione begged tiredly.

"You don't get it, Granger!" Draco growled.

"Well then enlighten me Malfoy because I'm sick of your attitude! At least when you were mean to me it made sense! Now you're boiling hot one minute and freezing cold the next and it's driving me insane" she huffed.

"IT'S MY FAULT!" He yelled, grabbing her and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"THE WAR, THAT DISGUSTING SCAR, YOUR NIGHTMARES, ALL OF IT! YOU SHOULDN'T WANT TO WORK WITH ME, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT ME!" Draco screamed at a shocked Hermione. _Was Draco Malfoy finally showing his feelings?_

"FRED WEASLEY DIED BECAUSE, OF ME, HE WAS A BETTER MAN THAN I EVER WAS, AND HE DIED BECAUSE I FIXED THAT DAMN CABINET. LUPIN AND MY COUSIN, WHOM I NEVER EVEN GOT TO KNOW BECAUSE DEAR OLD DAD SAID SO…THEIR KID'S AN ORPHAN JUST LIKE POTTER, BECAUSE OF ME. I RUINED EVERYTHING, IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU AND WEASLEY WOULD BE MARRIED AND LIVING HAPPILY EVER AFTER BY NOW AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THAT GODDAMN LOOK IN YOUR EYES LIKE YOU'RE LIVING IN A FUCKING GRAVEYARD.

SO DON'T YOU DARE BE NICE TO ME GRANGER" he finished tearfully "because I can't take it, not from you. If I had just refused and let him kill me, we would all be better off. This slip of freedom is a farce, and everyone knows it".

Hermione instinctively wanted to throw her arms around the hysterical young man in front of her, but she knew this was a turning point for him and that she had to operate cautiously. He had turned his back on her, evidently ashamed of his outburst, but he hadn't left the common room yet. He was a Slytherin she decided and they weren't exactly known for being touchy-feely. If she wanted to get through to him then she would have to use cold, hard, reasoning.

"How do you like your tea Malfoy?" she asked.

He gave her a strange look "I don't drink tea Granger" he muttered exhaustedly.

"Hot chocolate then" Hermione decided and busied herself with the kettle while she thought about how to respond. Draco watched her work the muggle appliances in a state of tired confusion.

"Firstly, the war wasn't your fault" she began, "It started a generation before you were born, and Voldemort came back in our fourth year without any help from you. If you hadn't agreed to the mission, he would have used Nott or one of your housemates to do his dirty work and it would have all kicked off anyway. So, to put it bluntly Draco, check your ego, because this was a hell of a lot bigger than just you". Hermione waved a hot chocolate over to where he sat silently, staring at the coffee table.

"Secondly, Bellatrix and Bellatrix alone is to blame for this scar"

"But I didn't stop..." he began.

"Again Draco, check your ego, you couldn't have stopped her, and I wouldn't have wanted you to risk your life trying. Nephew or not we both know she wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. Plus, if I'm not mistaken, you not only allowed Harry to disarm you without resistance, you also tried not to identify him to begin with. Both of those acts took a lot of courage considering who you were surrounded by."

"Third, yes it's true that I mostly have nightmares about your aunt and they are a mental response to the physical trauma that she and she alone caused.

"I loved Fred," she held up a hand to tell him not to bother arguing, "I loved Fred, I loved Remus Lupin and I especially loved your cousin Tonks, she was like a big sister to me at headquarters. They were brave, honest and wonderful people." Draco looked away from her despairingly "and they would have died with or without you. Your wand didn't kill anyone Draco, you had the chance with Dumbledore, but you proved that night you weren't a killer. You were a scared teenager who was set up to fail out of revenge and because Voldemort knew you were cleverer than your housemates. God knows Crabbe or Goyle wouldn't have had the brains to mend the connection between the cabinets. If he hadn't used you Draco, he would have found another way.

I am not saying that you made the right choices, your behavior was deplorable at times, but bad behavior doesn't make a bad _person_ and if you spend your life shouldering the blame for every single one of the Death Eaters or Voldemort's actions, then what was the point in surviving?"

Draco continued to stare at the floor silently until another voice behind them made them both jump.

"I hate to say it but she's right Malfoy, Hermione is pretty much always right" Harry was standing at the Portrait hole with a guilty looking Ginny who apologized for their intrusion. He gazed at Malfoy curiously as though he'd never met the man before. "I apologize for earlier Malfoy, I'm still not too happy about all of this, but I lost control and it was unfair of me to ask personal questions" Harry offered a sincere hand to Draco this time and pulled him to his feet.

"And no one blames you for Fred," Ginny said quietly. "I miss him every day but Hermione's right, he would have fought the Death Eaters somewhere else if they hadn't gotten into Hogwarts. He died sticking it to the ministry and that was exactly the way he would have wanted to go" Ginny smiled a watery smile.

"Even if you're right about the war, I was a bad person long before that" Draco shook his head miserably.

"Yeah, you were a right git," Ginny agreed, laughing "but we've all done a lot of growing up since then"

"I don't know why but I feel like I should be offended by that statement." Harry laughed "My Dad and Sirius would never forgive me for growing up" he pulled a face.

"Harry, you're fighting for the Ministry and getting married, I think it's a bit late to worry about that" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco looked up at the three figures surrounding him. He had wondered what a friendship like theirs must be like for years. He had never had a genuine friend who didn't just hang around him because of wealth or parentage. He remembered their first day at Hogwarts when he had wanted to impress and befriend the great Harry Potter and he had had his assertions thrown back in his face. It was the first time anyone had rejected or challenged his beliefs and the notion that to be a Malfoy was to be better than others. He wondered what would have happened if he had paused to think about that seven years ago, instead of acting jealous and spiteful because had Potter got everything he had wanted.

"Well now that that's over and done with, I came to say goodbye and to say that Mrs. Weasley said she will be owling you both about wedding plans," Harry said breezily.

"Oh, don't you think for a second you are getting out of planning this wedding with me, Harry, I'm not marrying my mother!" Ginny warned him, and Draco laughed as Potter's eyes widened.

"But Gin, I have Auror stuff and um stuff" he protested, backing away and climbing clumsily through the portrait hole.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny chased after him.

"Potter's going to have his hands full with her" Draco muttered, and Hermione burst out laughing. She caught herself when she realized he had made a joke and gazed at the emotionally exhausted boy at her feet.

"Malfoy, how did you put it again? Oh yeah, you look in dire need of Fire Whisky" she proclaimed, conjuring two shot glasses and summoning the bottle Ginny had left in her room on their first night.

She hesitated "It's only Odgen's I'm afraid, not like your expensive stuff…"

"Granger, just pour the glass, I would drink mud if you told me it would help me forget today" he raised his glass to her ironically "To your good health and continuing bossiness I suppose" he drawled.

She pursed her lips "To you being a free man…and still a git" she clinked her glass against his.

"Dracooo" Hermione hiccupped an hour later after they had drained the bottle of Odgen's dry.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her. He was thoroughly enjoying drunk Granger and was more than slightly tipsy himself.

"Let's play 20 questions" Hermione suggested wildly.

"I dunno how" Draco staggered to the sofa and flopped down heavily, his own head was starting to feel a little fuzzy.

"I can theach you"!" Hermione slurred. "We thake it in turns to ask each other questions and the other one has to answer honestly.

"Sounds boring", Draco yawned

"S'not! Please, Malfoy?" Hermione flopped down next to him and he caught a glimpse of her face in the firelight. She was adorably innocent even when she was pissed off her rocker he thought to himself.

"I can ask anything at all?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"S'long as I know the answer" Hermione slurred and leaned into him slightly.

Draco pondered this for a moment and decided he should start mildly and work his way up to more interesting questions.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you at Hogwarts," Draco asked her.

Hermione dropped her face in her hands "When I turned myself into a cat with the Polyjuice potion" she mumbled.

"You know how to brew Polyjuice?" Draco took a moment to appraise her, impressed and slightly annoyed by her potions aptitude. He had always thought it was the one subject in which he was better than her.

"Brewed it in the second year to get into your common room" she giggled.

"Second year?" Draco stared at her incredulously, "hang on, you were in the Slytherin common room?"

"No" she frowned, her eyebrows creasing together, "I was busy being a cat" Hermione tried to explain, "but Harry and Ron were, you let them in"

"I would not!" Draco protested haughtily.

"You did" she laughed again "they looked like Crabbe and Goyle"

"Those crafty gits!" he exclaimed, "why?"

"They thought you were the heir of Slytherin," she told him breezily, enjoying the look of horror that this elicited.

"But if they were Crabbe and Goyle then why were you a cat?" he asked, confused.

"I was supposed to be Millicent Bulstrode, but the hair I plucked from her robes turned out to belong to a cat"

Draco honestly tried not to laugh as he imagined what Hermione must have looked like in feline form. He thought about how she would look with fur all over her face and a bushy tail coming out of her…well, let's just say it was a very amusing image.

"My turn" she scowled playfully as he chortled next to her. "The other night when you were talking about that thing you wanted, what was it?" she asked boldly.

"A girl," he told her hesitantly, purposely avoiding her eyes. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I thought Malfoy's could have any girl they wanted" she peered at him tipsily.

"Well I guess we all have to strike out once" he evaded.

"First crush Granger?" he asked her before she could press him further "and don't tell me it was Weasley because that would be dreadfully boring" he groaned.

"I may have taken a liking to Seamus in the first year" she admitted reluctantly.

"Seamus Finnegan?" Draco laughed "but isn't he gay?"

"Completely!" Hermione giggled "But I was eleven and he had an accent" she blushed.

"Accents huh" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well what are you attracted too then?" she said crossing her arms defensively.

"Is that your question?" he asked warily.

"sure, why not," Hermione said, genuinely curious.

Draco sighed "Intelligence definitely and able to hold a spirited debate, competitive but honorably so, someone who knows who they are and isn't afraid to be themselves, and they have to be loyal to me and only me, I can't stand girls that cheat or sleep around" he summarised.

There was a brief silence as they both thought about the fact that Hermione was well known for all these traits. "Uh, your turn" she recovered.

"Favourite Slytherin?" he questioned with a wink, trying to steer the game back into a more humorous territory.

"I suppose it would _have_ to be you" she grimaced "but don't let it go to your head. I only like you for your brains"

"My brains?" Draco pressed, visibly surprised at the compliment.

"You didn't make Head Boy for nothing Draco, when you're not being all nasty and broody you're pretty much the only person I can have an intelligent argument with" she admitted, "the only thing Harry and Ron ever argued passionately about was Quidditch".

"You _enjoyed_ our arguments?" Draco choked out.

"The academic ones" she clarified narrowing her eyes "and I told you not to let it go to your head, if it gets any bigger you won't fit through the portrait hole." She laughed, and Draco enjoyed the way her lips parted as she did so.

"Granger" he muttered softly, leaning towards her slightly "what's electricity?"

Hermione froze "why would you ask that?" she stared at him, shifting away from him on the sofa so that there was more of a space between them.

"No reason" Draco lied "I heard it was a muggle thing and I was curious"

Hermione swallowed slowly "Well it wasn't your turn" she evaded hastily, "this has been fun Draco, but I think I need to get to bed now"

"Granger, leave your door open from now on," he told her suddenly, unsure where the impulse had come from.

"W…what?" she asked shakily

"You know, for the nightmares," he said hurriedly.

"Oh right, yeah, the nightmares" she repeated, swaying slightly as she entered her chamber, leaving the door ever so slightly ajar….

Draco stared at the gap she had left, _an invitation_? He wondered tipsily, suddenly unsure whether he wanted Hermione to have a nightmare tonight or not. He backed away from her door, abruptly aware that he was in danger of crossing a boundary that he couldn't undo. He went swiftly to his own room and paused with his handle on the door and then kicked off a single shoe and used it to wedge the latch open.

 _just in case...he told himself._

 _Hermione wrestled frantically trying to break through the hoard of people as Hagrid stumbled towards them and dropped to his knees. She heard Ginny's screech of horror as she realized who lay in his arms. HARRY POTTER IS DEAD the high-pitched voice screamed to her repeatedly_.

"Granger, wake up" Draco shook her whimpering body.

"Harry?" she gasped, sitting up and looking around the dark room wildly. Draco tried not to be disappointed that she had dreamed of Potter.

"It was just a dream Granger," Draco said awkwardly, one hand already on the door.

"Draco?" she realized looking around in confusion and rubbing her eyes. "What time is It? She asked yawning"

"Around 3 am" he shrugged "go back to sleep Granger"

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she demanded, getting out of bed. "Tell me that you haven't been forcing yourself to stay awake to check on me Draco" she commanded looking at his sunken eyes and putting two and two together.

"S'least I could do, it's my fau…" he started again.

"Hogwash! I thought we'd gone over this Malfoy!" she said furiously.

"I don't sleep anymore anyway" he admitted "too many memories".

Hermione hesitated when she noticed his tone was laced with sadness. She thought back to his confession in Slughorn's office and to the day before when he had told her to feel his heartbeat. Was his idea really that crazy? She wondered. They were both single adults after all…and no one would have to know. It was a far better alternative than becoming addicted to sleeping potions. They had already shared a bed once, so what was one more night? She reasoned.

"You can sleep tonight," she said softly, taking his hand and pulling him towards her in the darkness. Draco almost stumbled in surprise as he realized what she was suggesting. "Sleep Draco" she mumbled wrapping his arm over hers. Draco felt the tension in his body ease as he lay beside her. "thank you..Hermione," she heard him slur sleepily before he was overtaken by soft gentle snores.


	14. Chapter 14: The Blacks

Chapter 14: The Blacks

Draco was in trouble… _deep…deep trouble_ he realised.

He woke to find something soft tickling his chin. Hermione's hair was splayed out beautifully across his bare chest, her head nestled in the crook of his arm. He could feel every breath she took as she snoozed peacefully.

 _This was bad, so very, very bad._ Not only had he just gotten the best night's sleep he had had in years, but he was now gaining a tangible memory of what it would feel like to have something that was so very out of his reach.

What could he ever offer her? He was a branded outcast, a former death eater, he hadn't told anyone he had been disowned and disinherited when his father went to Azkaban for his mother's murder, and, whilst he had no problem with working his way back up, he couldn't bring himself to believe that any decent job would ever hire someone like him. He was facing a life of destitution and misery after Hogwarts.

He would keep his promise until the Yule Ball he determined resolutely, he wouldn't let her down publicly. But he had to protect her from himself, and if there was even the slightest chance she might be starting to feel something for him, then he would let her go.

 _I wish I could be what you deserve Hermione._

Hermione was slightly confused when she awoke to an empty bed. Had she imagined them falling asleep together the previous night? No, he had been there, she was sure of it. It was the second time he had stormed out of the room upon waking up and Hermione really wasn't sure what his reasoning was. Yes, ok the first time her behaviour had been slightly erratic, _understatement of the century Hermione,_ she acknowledged. But this time it had been his idea, so why hadn't he stayed to get some more sleep?

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall knocked on her door and peeked in to check that Hermione was awake.

"Professor?" Hermione yelped, feeling as though she should be burying evidence of the rules she and Draco had broken.

"Good Morning Miss Granger, I need to let you know that Mr Malfoy will be out of school for the rest of the day, if you need any support with Head Duties please go to me or your prefects until tomorrow"

"Where is he?" Hermione's mind tried to race through all the plausible options.

"I'm not sure I should tell you this Miss Granger but given that she was a public figure it might be best if the Head Girl was aware….it would have been Narcissa's 50th birthday today" she told Hermione grimly. "I don't expect that the Prophet will print anything but if anyone should decide to be _insensitive_ I know I can count on you to correct them".

 _No wonder he couldn't sleep last night_ Hermione felt her heart go out to him. She nodded mutely when she realised the Professor was still waiting for an answer.

"Professor" she called "do you think the Prefects could handle things for today?" she asked hurriedly.

"Is something wrong Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked with surprise.

"I just thought, Dromeda…I know they weren't close, but I feel like I should pay my respects, especially now shes all alone."

"You are an adult Miss Granger, you are no longer under legal obligation to be here. If you feel that visiting Andromeda today is something you need to do, then you may do so as long as your responsibilities are taken care of" the Headmistress granted.

"and Hermione, please pass on my condolences" the old woman's professional demeaner cracked for a split second and the two women realised that though the war was over they would always have an understanding that went beyond student and professor.

-Hermione wore black out of respect even though she were not going to a funeral. She wondered if she should conjure flowers, but she didn't know what kind Narcissa had liked. Now she thought about it she couldn't see any of the three Black sisters, even Andromeda, fawning over flowers.

She had been to Andromeda's home only once before, when they had brought some of Teddy's things. She and Ted had lived in a muggle community in Gloucestershire and it wasn't difficult for Hermione to find her way back.

She pressed her palm to the garden rockery where Dromeda hid her wards. A few minutes later a slightly older Bellatrix Lestrange opened the door and Hermione blinked again at how much Andromeda looked like her younger sister when she was not smiling. Upon seeing Hermione however, her entire demeanour changed and became visibly softer.

"Hermione? What in heavens?" the elder women rushed to greet her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dromeda, I just came to see you and Teddy" she smiled. "I know it would have been Narcissa's birthday and I didn't think you should be on your own" Hermione said shyly.

"You children think too much" Dromeda wrapped a comforting arm around her, "I'm not a vulnerable old hag you know" she smiled at Hermione affectionately. "Still it was sweet of you to remember me girl, come in and have some lemon cake with me. I'm afraid Teddy isn't here, Molly offered to have him today, said Fleur was getting nervous about being a mother and wanted to practice!" Dromeda snorted "as if children are something you can perfect? I told her."

Hermione took a seat and looked around as Andromeda ordered tea, she still did many things the muggle way but after her husband's death she had regained the employ of a House Elf due to the demand of having a new born all to herself.

"Hermione my dear, what is the real reason you've come to see me?" the older woman asked her shrewdly.

"I don't understand" Hermione said, trying not to be offended.

"I don't mean to insult your intentions my dear, but you don't grow old by not noticing things. I can barely get Harry and Molly to stop fussing over me and Teddy on any given day but neither of them thought it necessary to visit me in regard to my late sister. So, Hermione, why the sudden interest in Cissy?" Andromeda brought her teacup delicately to her lips and scrutinised Hermione.

"Well to be honest, I only recently knew that she died" Hermione admitted "I didn't read a lot of tabloids after, and as a result I said something unintentionally insensitive to your nephew. When I heard what today was, I wanted to make it up to him, but he had left the school for today and when I thought of him all on his own I realised that you might be feeling the same"

"So, this is about Draco?" Dromeda raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realise you had any contact with Narcissa's son"

"He's Head Boy and I'm Head Girl, it's hard not to have any contact with someone when you share a dorm" she smiled wryly.

"Well then you must tell me about him, Hermione" Andromeda instructed her, "if he is missing Narcissa as much as you're implying then he may have far more of the Blacks In him than I thought" she sound almost approving and sighed heavily as she met Hermione's curious gaze.

"You may have guessed that Bella and I did not get the best looks in our family, no, Cissa was the pretty one…and the youngest of course. That comes with a certain innocence no matter who your family is. You know, of course, that my parents raised their daughters adamantly along the lines of pureblood duty, Bella and I knew from the time that we could walk and talk that we were supposed to marry powerful purebloods and she was already betrothed to Rodolphus by the time I started Hogwarts. Had I not met Ted I would likely have ended up wed to Rabastan" she paused, and the two women both shuddered at the thought.

"Cissy was allowed the most freedom of all of us as she had two older sisters who had already secured marriages to members of the sacred twenty-eight. She still would've had to marry a pureblood, but she could have gotten away with someone from a nicer, safer, more obscure family than the Malfoys.

Unfortunately, Lucius became obsessed with having her almost from the moment she started Hogwarts and she was determined to win the prize of becoming the next Lady Malfoy. My father and Abraxas were thrilled of course but Cissy was never the same after she married Lucius. She put all her energy into being Lady of the Manor, throwing the best balls, having the best fashions…you get the idea.

A troublesome marriage is a deeply emotional thing and she was a _Malfoy_ now, she wasn't allowed to have feelings and thoughts of her own anymore" Andromeda sighed sadly.

"The Malfoy's aren't allowed to break with traditions or let anyone know they're human." She scoffed "It's probably hard for you to imagine a loving pureblood family amongst the elite Hermione but my mother, for all her faults and prejudices, was not like Sirius's, she loved her girls openly, I doubt Narcissa was ever allowed to show the same regard for Draco. And then six months into her Marriage Ted and I were forced to run off and suddenly she only had Bellatrix as a confidant. It would have been considered a weakness. I always assumed the boy was destined to become like Lucius, a cruel and emotionless robot who thought of nothing but power over others."

"Hes not like that!" Hermione said more heatedly than shed meant too. "I mean, he's definitely not Lucius" she said more evenly. "He has been cruel with his words over the years but I think he realises the errors he made now, and, I would not hesitate to say he is struggling with his mother's death, though I don't think he would thank me for telling you that. He blames himself for the war."

"He's Head Boy you say?" Andromeda asked. "Did he earn it?"

Hermione considered the question carefully. She couldn't deny that Draco was a good Head Boy despite their rocky partnership, but had he been the most deserving candidate? "Yes and No, he's exceptionally clever, I know because I've been neck and neck with him for top of the class on several occasions and he does put in the work to get his grades. So Academically, yes, I think he earned it. However, I'm not sure his earlier behaviour should have earned him his Prefect badge, which was the first step. As much as I don't want to speak ill of Professor Snape, he always favoured Malfoy."

"Do the two of you fight?" Andromeda queried.

"Always. Even when we think we're getting along we're still usually arguing a point about something." Hermione admitted with a small smile.

"I see. Thank you, Hermione. In Teddy, I get to keep a part of my lovely Dora and now I can be confident that there might still a piece of Narcissa Black in this world as well".

Hermione did not need a pureblood upbringing to know that she was being politely dismissed. The two women hugged, and Hermione promised to come back and see Teddy soon so that he would stop turning his hair red like the Weasley's.

Had Hermione been following her beloved Tonk's instructions of _Constant Vigilance!_ Then she would have seen the owl leave Andromeda's window and head for Hogwarts shortly after her.

Draco tried to dispel the horrific flashbacks as he entered the grounds of Malfoy Manor for the first time in months. He had been shocked when the Ministry officials had informed him that Narcissa had wanted her final resting place to be at Malfoy Manor. It wasn't until he had read the brief himself that he had realised she wished to be buried not in the Malfoy crypt, but in her private rose garden. Draco hadn't been there since he was a small child and he used to follow his mother around the manor all day. He was amazed that she had been able to protect the beautiful space from all the horrific memories, it had been her personal pride and only her very closest friends were permitted to take tea with her there. Her personal elf Moxy, had begged Draco to be allowed back to the empty Manor every morning to tend to her late Mistresses garden, and she had done a wonderful job Draco complimented as he surveyed the area around him.

The elegant marble slabs that formed the semi-circle pathway had been scrubbed spotless and the stunning array of flowerbeds were as neat as ever. His mother's gravestone was embedded into an arrangement of white lilies at the far side of the garden. A delicate Japanese waterfall flowed magically over it, feeding into the plants. Draco had chosen the inscription himself.

 _Here Lies Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)_

 _A true Lady,_

 _beloved mother_

 _and cherished friend_

 _1949-1999_

He had argued vehemently against any mention of "beloved wife" being included in the scripture when one of the junior ministry idiots had had the nerve to include it in their proviso.

 _I'm so sorry I couldn't save you from him Mum_ he thought desperately, his tears joining the river that washed over her.

A noise behind him brought him to a halt. He was shocked to see Cosima Davis and Aurora Zabini standing behind him. Blaise's mother cried openly and hesitated as though she wanted to embrace Draco but had thought better of it. "We apologise for the intrusion Lord Malfoy" Cosima said gently, adhering to the pureblood etiquette even though he was the same age as their children. "Mrs Davis, Auntie Aurora" Draco said tightly, his throat constricted with emotion.

"Draco, we're so sorry love" Aurora said softly, she seemed to have regained her voice after the intimate way in which Draco addressed her. "Your mother did what all of us wished we had had the courage to do, I know that not everyone sees it that way" she said thinking of her angry young son "but when time passes your mother will be remembered as the Lady who put the safety of her child…all of our children…above the wishes of her husband and the Dark Lord. We will make sure of it." She promised vehemently.

"I thought you hated me" Draco said miserably. "It's my fault that Gwydion died"

"Who told you that?" Aurora gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth. Draco didn't answer, not wanting to cause more friction between Blaise and his mother.

"Our husbands were killed by Voldemort" Cosima stated boldly. It was the first time Draco had ever heard any members of the pureblood elite call him anything other than The Dark Lord and he met the tiny women's eyes in confusion. "The men that fought and fell in the Battle of Hogwarts were not the men we married" she explained softly. "As Aurora said, we often wished we had your mother's courage. She freed the Potter boy…and us…and herself, I hope you are fortunate enough to never truly understand" the two ladies each put a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed lightly before leaving him to digest what had just happened.

Draco met Professor Slughorn at the gates that evening when he returned but he could not face going to the feast, the emotions of the day had almost been too much for him and all he wanted was a few moments alone to compose himself. He was headed to his room to wash up when he found a letter waiting for him just inside the portrait hole. Curious as to why anyone would post letters through a portrait hole and not deliver them by owl he stared at the handwriting. _It looked like…but it couldn't be_ he told himself, looking at the graceful lettering he was so familiar with, _get a grip Draco, Mother can't write to you anymore_ he tore the letter open in frustration.

 _For the attention of his Lordship, Draco Abraxas Malfoy._

 _We have not met since your infancy, so I daresay this letter will take you by surprise. I can only hope that the impact that the long estrangement of our families has had on our relationship will not be our end._

 _I am sure you have been told a variety of -excuse my coarseness –_ _utter codswallop_ _about myself and my family over the years and I believe I may have made unsubstantiated assumptions about you based on actions that were not yours._

 _If you would be agreeable, I would like to meet my nephew on his next available Hogsmeade weekend?_

 _The Hogwarts owls know where to find me._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Andromeda Tonks._

Draco stared at the piece of parchment in disbelief. So that was why her sophisticated pen looked and read exactly like his mothers. He had no objections to meeting his estranged Aunt given that he no longer believed the vermin rubbish his father had spouted. The part he couldn't understand was why she would be willing to see him, he had invited her daughter and son-in-law's killers into Hogwarts.

Grangers voice sounded again in his head. _Check your ego Draco, it would have happened with or without you…. your wand didn't kill anyone…_

That's a point, he glanced around their common room. Where was Granger? He checked his watch. 6.15PM. _Shit!_ He mentally yelled, launching himself back out through the portrait hole and heading for the room of requirement.

 _ **RIP Narcissa, I actually really liked her as a character.**_

 ** _What do we all think of Dromeda's response, can her and Draco mend their relationship?_**

 ** _How are we feeling about Draco's insecurities in regards to Hermione in this chapter?_**

 _ **As always thank you so much to people who take the time to review, I do read all of them! A special mention for Lovesagoodstory19 who has reviewed every chapter. I have a creative surprise coming from Luna in the next chapter just as you requested ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15: Backstabbers and Brotherhood

Backstabbers and Brotherhoods

Hermione tried not to let her disappointment show. Of course, she understood that Draco hadn't shown for their lesson today, but the Yule Ball was tomorrow night and she couldn't deny that she had been looking forward to their dances together over the last few weeks. She had enjoyed their moments in the room of requirement more than she would have thought possible. She understood now why people loved to dance. When the music started, and he took her waist, nothing outside of that room mattered, it was like they were two completely different people.

Draco raced through the halls of the castle so fast that he failed to keep his wits about him. He didn't see Theo stepping out from behind the tapestry of Wendolyn the Weird. He didn't see him raise his wand gleefully and point it swiftly in his direction.

"Crucio" he whispered from the shadows. Caught by surprise, Draco dropped to the floor, writhing in pain. He couldn't see who was directing the wand as his limbs contorted excruciatingly. _Weak_ he heard his father's voice in his head as he begged for it to be over.

"PROTEGO" he heard a yell and found brief respite as a shield formed around him. Ginny, Neville and Luna had appeared in the corridor at the sound of his screams, accompanied by, for some strange reason, a very guilty looking Blaise.

"HUMAN REVELIO" spelled Neville, Ginny promptly followed with a skilled severing charm and the tapestry clattered to the floor, revealing a livid Nott.

"RICTUPRIMO" yelled Luna triumphantly pointing her wand at Nott. Draco and the others watched in awe as Nott was suspended in mid-air and forced slowly to the ground as if some invisible force was pulling him there. He cried out in agony, jerking and twitching horribly. Luna held her wand steady and looked eerily calm as she held the spell in place.

"What spell was that?" Draco croaked, shuffling backwards and propping himself against the castle wall.

"One of my mother's favourite creations" Luna smiled "It's a mix of Rictasempra and Deprimo, do you like it?"

Draco was about to answer when he realised too late that Luna had taken her wand off Nott's form to answer him.

"SECTUMSEMPRA" Nott yelled, aiming directly at Draco's heart.

"INCARCEROUS" Ginny continued to duel ferociously, ropes flying from her wand and binding Nott in place.

"We need McGonagall" Neville said, Luna nodded and they ran off in separate directions to search the castle for the Headmistress.

Ginny came to kneel at Draco's side and surveyed the gash across his chest anxiously, she hadn't inherited her mother's proficiency for healing spells and started to panic. Slowly, as if trying not to spook her, a very pale and shaking Blaise approached Draco's form. "Stay back Zabini" Ginny growled, groping for her wand as he raised his. The dark-haired man ignored her, "Vulnera Sanentur" he uttered the spell he had heard his mother use to mend their scrapes countless times during his childhood. He only hoped the gash wasn't too deep for it to work. He sighed in relief as the flow of blood from his chest eased, but the cut wasn't closing. Blaise staggered backwards as Draco began to pull himself into a standing position, he looked briefly at Ginny as he shrunk away, and she understood what his begging eyes were trying to tell her. His price for healing Draco was that no one could know. Assuming Ginny had been his saviour, Draco was about to thank her when he was distracted by the fact that she was looking unusually pale, even for a redhead.

"You need medical attenti…oh" she looked down at her leg in realisation and promptly collapsed against him. Nott's Sectumsempra curse had caught her in the leg and, by the looks of it, slit an artery, she was gradually losing more and more blood. Draco swore loudly.

"Pomfry" Draco yelled, praying someone would hear him. The hospital wing was two floors from here and he did not have the strength to carry her.

"No…hospital" Ginny shuddered adamantly, "Mione!"

"Don't be stupid Weaslette you need a healer" Draco smarted.

"Wont…go…Pomfry" Ginny pushed defiantly on his chest trying to get away from him. "Mione"

"Ok ok" Draco's mind raced. Their dorm wasn't far and at least if he got her there she could lie down and elevate her leg until Hermione appeared.

Hermione had just arrived back to their common room, thinking that she may as well use the time to catch up on her schoolwork when she heard a panting outside the portrait hole. Her face paled as a bleeding and unconscious looking Ginny was shoved roughly through.

"Thank Merlin" a shaky looking Draco said when he realised she was there.

"What on earth happened" Hermione shrieked, running to Ginny's side. "Why didn't you take her to the hospital wing?"

"Weasley…stubborn…wanted…you" Draco panted.

"I'm not a Healer Draco!" Hermione yelled hysterically, glancing at her friend in irritation as the blood continued to pour from Ginny's calf. She knew how much she had hated hospitals ever since Ron had been poisoned and then Bill had been attacked by Greyback, not to mention Arthur's stint in St Mungo's.

"You can do this Granger, just imagine she splinched herself" Draco tried to calm her.

"splinched…splinched…dittany!" Hermione muttered remembering Ron's injuries in The Forest of Dean. "In my room, Essence of Dittany!" she cried. "Malfoy get my purple bag from my room, there's blood replenishing potion and Essence of Dittany and I need a hot towel" she shrilled, springing into action and already part way to their bathroom.

"Are you a witch or not woman?!" Draco asked incredulously, summoning the items for her and draining the last of his energy in doing so.

"Right! Right!" answered Hermione, trying to focus. "Scourgify" she said shakily, pointing at the wound and attempting to clean out any chance of infection. The barely conscious Ginny let out angry hiss of pain.

"Well if you'd gone to Pomfrey you could have had a pain potion for that" Hermione snapped, dabbing the dittany over the wound as the skin slowly stretched to a seal.

"Will she be alright?" Draco swallowed

"She'll need to sleep off the potion but yes, she should be. How did this happen anyway?"

"Nott" Draco growled, "though I'm pretty sure he was aiming for me" he said skulking back towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, not liking the determined look on his face.

"Slytherin common room" he said dangerously quietly "no one else is getting hurt because of me" he turned his back on her and promptly froze as the stunner hit him squarely between the shoulder blades.

"Idiot" Hermione sighed "he'll thank me later" she thought drily, levitating both of them onto the sofas. She now felt thoroughly drained and her magical energy was begging for rest. She would sit and read a while…. just for a minute…

…

"MISS GRANGER! Explain yourself!" a thundering voice woke her from her unintended nap. The headmistress was stood over her, a stricken looking Neville standing behind her. "Not only are my two heads missing from dinner, but I have reports of dark magic being used, Mr Malfoy appears to be unresponsive and Miss Weasley looks as though shes been tortured! There had better be a very good explanation for the three of you being in your current _position_ ". Hermione frowned as she heard the emphasis on the last word and realised with Horror that she was curled up on top of Draco's still form.

"Enervate" she squeaked jumping up in a fright. Draco mumbled something incoherent as she lifted the spell.

"Miss Granger, am I to understand that you stunned the head Boy?" Minerva asked incredulously. "I expected better from the two of you, Dumbledore swore you were mature enough to work out your differences…. that's the last time you take advice from the portraits Minerva" the old woman chastised herself, unnerved by the current state of her students.

"I can explain Professor" Hermione said hurriedly

"Um Hermione…." Neville crept forward

"No really, I can, you see Ginny was hurt…"

"Mione…Professor…." Neville tried again

"and Malfoy brought her here" Hermione continued to ignore the interruptions as she tried to cover her actions.

"PROFESSOR" Neville raised his voice and Hermione finally fell silent and turned towards him "is that…blood?" he asked uneasily pointing towards the sofa.

Both women whipped around, and their eyes fell on Draco's incoherently murmuring body. A steady pool of blood was gradually soaking his crisp white shirt.

"Longbottom, run ahead and tell Madam Pomfrey that we have a critical case arriving" McGonagall ordered faintly "and that Miss Weasley will be arriving for observation. "Miss Granger, we will continue this conversation in my office, you will wait there for me until I return."

Hermione stood in the centre of the common room unable to peel her eyes from Malfoy's bloody, retreating body as the stretchers made their way to the hospital wing. How had she not thought to check him over? He had told her! He had told her Nott had been aiming for him and she hadn't even thought to check that he wasn't injured. How could she have been so careless?

Hermione sat in the headmistresses' office, hating not knowing what was happening below. It seemed like an age before the gargoyle moved aside to reveal a worn looking Professor McGonagall.

"Impressive as the healing skills you apparently picked up in the field are Miss Granger, I must warn you that you are not to appoint yourself as a substitute for Medi-Witches or Qualified Healers, am I clear?" Hermione nodded and shrunk under the Headmistresses gaze.

"How are they?" she mumbled guiltily.

"Miss Weasley will make a full recovery, it was unfortunate that the curse nicked her artery as she will need blood replenishing potions and bedrest for her body to recover. Molly and Arthur are on their way and I daresay will want an explanation when they arrive"

"and Draco?" Hermione asked hopefully. The headmistress looked surprised at Hermione's caring tone but did not comment on it.

"Mr Malfoy will also recover, although it will take a few hours for the muscle tissue on his chest to recover. The healing charms applied initially saved him from a trip to St Mungos".

Hermione frowned. _She hadn't healed Draco._

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened Hermione" Professor McGonagall said gravely. "I will not tolerate dark spells being used at Hogwarts".

"It was Theodore Nott, that's all I know, I was in the common room, Draco said Nott was aiming curses at him but got Ginny as well. I swear Professor that's all I know" Hermione begged, wringing her hands anxiously.

"Phineas, Albus, Severus, Armando" Minerva addressed the portraits of the former Headmasters. "Search the castle for Theodore Nott, leave no stone unturned. He is a threat to our students! Severus can provide you with a detailed description. Inform me as soon as you have located his whereabouts, if he does not surrender himself, then the Aurors will be called." Hermione gasped but Professor McGonagall ignored her. "He is of age and more than fully aware of his actions, I will give him one chance to come forward willingly, otherwise he shall be handed to the Ministry"

At that moment, Mr and Mrs Weasley could be heard arguing outside the gargoyle, it seemed neither knew what the current password was. Professor McGonagall waved the creature aside and Molly jumped into her arms sobbing. "What happened Minerva" Arthur asked sharply.

"It seems Ginny and Mr Malfoy were attacked by Theodore Nott" she said grimly.

"Draco Malfoy?" said Mr Weasley angrily.

"Steady Arthur, it seems that Draco and Ginny were on the same side. He was the one who carried her to safety."

"That's Impossible, he's a _Malfoy_ " said a flabbergasted Mr Weasley looking to his wife for help.

"I KNEW IT, WHAT DID THAT GIT DO TO HER?" a third voice yelled having heard the tail end of the conversation, the gargoyle once again stepped aside to reveal a familiar freckled redhead shaking with so much fury that his complexion almost matched his hair. His eyes scanned the room and he seemed to lose all wind when he saw Hermione hiding in the corner.

"Hello Ron" she greeted him from afar, sounding much calmer than her racing heartbeat would let on.

 _ **I told you Ron would make a reappearance. Lovesagoodstory19 I hope you enjoyed Luna's little invention saving Draco's ass ;) leave a review to let me know what you think.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Moving On

Memories and Moving On

There was a brief silence as the adults halted their conversation to survey the two young ex-lovers in front of them. The headmistress was frowning at them and Molly was looking at Hermione hopefully. Arthur merely looked between his son and surrogate daughter, silently observing.

Hermione evaded Molly's gaze as she felt too guilty when she looked at the hopefulness in her eyes. Molly was very good at mending things and then pretending they never happened. Personally, Hermione always felt that Arthur had understood her better, he was the more studious, detached spectator, the way she had often been with Harry and Ron.

She forced herself to meet Ron's gaze and her heart sank as she realised he was happy to see her, surprised but clearly happy. Too happy. She had always been able to read him like a book and she knew he did not want this to be merely a friendly reunion. He at least looked well, and sober, she acknowledged, being back under Molly's wing at The Burrow had obviously been good for him.

She turned back to the headmistress, wanting to focus on clearing up the issue at hand.

"Draco didn't do anything, as Professor McGonagall said, he carried her back to the dormitory so that I could heal her, according to Draco it was Theo Nott that attacked, the portraits are searching the castle for him as we speak".

"Why would you believe anything Malfoy says?" Ron spat "and since when is he _Draco_?" he added with disgust. He was clearly disappointed with Hermione's lack of acknowledgement towards him and annoyed at the idea that her and Draco were now on first name terms.

"Luna and Neville were witnesses" Hermione stated calmly, ignoring his latter question.

"They could have been spelled" Ron suggested sulkily "Hermione could have been spelled for all we know".

"I can provide my memories if necessary Professor but as I have already told you before Mr Weasley arrived, I wasn't present and didn't see anything until Draco and Ginny arrived in my common room" Her use of Ron's last name shut him up instantly and he merely gaped at his ex-girlfriend.

"Ginny's memories would be more helpful, when she is up to it and if she's willing obviously" Hermione suggested.

Professor McGonagall was distracted briefly as the portraits returned. "No sign of Theodore Nott in the castle Minerva" Dumbledore said calmly as Snape and Phineas muttered to each other about "brining shame on Slytherin house".

"Very well" Said McGonagall sadly, "alert the Ministry. Molly, Arthur please accompany me to the hospital wing, Mr Weasley given what I have been told about recent events I think it would be a good idea for you to remain here with Miss Granger until this is sorted" she shot Hermione an apologetic look. Ron on the other hand didn't seem too disappointed to get the chance to speak alone with Hermione, though he did look annoyed at being kept away.

"You haven't returned any of my owls" He accused as soon as the adults have left the room.

Hermione sighed "we broke up Ron, I needed time away from you, that's only natural".

" _You_ broke up you mean! I never asked you to leave" he replied, and Hermione could hear his temper starting to build.

"You never acted like you wanted me to stay either!" Hermione cried "We had no relationship for months, _months_ , before I left Ronald, where was the consideration? The Respect? The Intimacy? I waited and waited but the fact is we weren't well suited, I kept hoping it was just the drink, but we were trying to force something together that just doesn't fit, I made every excuse under the sun for your behaviour, but you hit the final straw Ron" she said sadly.

"I LOST MY BROTHER!" He yelled.

"I know" Hermione said softly "but that doesn't excuse everything you do, it doesn't excuse raising your wand to me and Ginny, you have to see that?"

"So that's it then?" Ron challenged angrily "you don't miss me at all?"

"I miss my friend" Hermione said honestly "You seem like you're getting better, and I hope one day we can be friendly again, but that's all I can offer you Ron, I'm sorry."

He took a step towards her "I _never_ wanted to just be your friend Hermione" he told her icily. He made to leave but stopped with his hand on the gargoyle.

"Just tell me honestly, is there someone else?" he croaked, still facing away from her.

Hermione froze, unsure why a certain blonde suddenly came to mind. Images of them dancing, laughing, and studying together invaded her thoughts, was it possible she was starting to have actual feelings for Draco?! Before she could answer him, Ron took her silence as confirmation.

"Be happy Mione" he choked and without looking back at her, he disappeared past the gargoyle and Hermione wondered to herself, out of her life?

 _ **Don't worry Ron-lovers this is not the last you will see of him. Hopefully you can see some of his old character resurfacing in this chapter, I feel like after his temper cools down he really would want Hermione to be happy...but what if he knew who she was thinking of? Do you think he could accept her falling for Draco? Can she even accept it? ;)**_


	17. Chapter 17: A Blaise of Emotion

A Blaise of Emotion

With Ron gone Hermione decided there was no harm in her visiting the hospital wing. She would check on Ginny first to appease Molly and Arthur but if she was honest she was more worried for Draco. She knew that Ginny had already received her attention, it was Draco that was the critical case and she couldn't help but feel guilty. She hadn't only failed to notice his wound, but she had stunned him! _For his own good_ her inner voice reminded her, Merlin knows what would have happened if she had let him go to his old common room.

She tried to make her entrance to the ward as quiet as possible, but Molly and Arthur were understandably on high alert. "Ron left" she explained when they turned to look at her. Molly looked away to try and hide her disappointment and Arthur nodded slowly but knowingly before turning his attention back to Ginny. "Is she still unconscious?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Sleeping potions, so she can heal faster" Molly whispered. "Did you and Ron manage to talk?" she asked, and Hermione considered carefully how to respond. She loved Molly, but any sign of hope and the woman would be prone to meddling.

"We spoke, he seems like he's doing better, but I don't think it was the outcome you wanted Molly"

"Well that's alright dear, it's only been a few weeks, maybe once you've had time away…" Molly began patting her shoulder reassuringly. Hermione sighed, holding her ground and shrugging off the motherly gesture.

"I really don't think so Molly, I will always care for Ron and want what's best for him, but what's best for him isn't me. Even before, we weren't happy, we didn't want the same things" she explained.

Arthur cleared his throat "well obviously we're disappointed, we love you Hermione and in hindsight we may have been a little overinvested in you and Ron, after all not everyone finds their soulmate at age eleven" he said gazing meaningfully at his wife.

"No, I suppose not" Molly pouted "but you and Harry will always be family, no matter what your last name is, you know that don't you?" she extended Hermione a motherly hug.

"Thank you" she sighed in relief, "If it's alright with you I'd like to go and check on Draco, he doesn't have anyone to visit him" she explained, playing down her interest.

"Oh!" Mrs Weasley seemed surprised "Well yes I suppose he wouldn't" she said sadly, "please thank him for us will you Hermione?" added Mr Weasley as she crept towards the boy's half of the ward.

Hermione had been to this side of the ward many times given how accident and injury prone her best friends had been. Between them Harry and Ron had probably broken some sort of school record for the most hospital visits. She knew instantly which bed was Draco's as there was only one curtain drawn, she stopped in her tracks, however, when she saw a figure crouching over his bedside.

"Nott!" she whispered drawing her wand and pointing it threateningly at the figure as she yanked the curtain aside.

"Ah" the cloaked man gave a startled cry "Bloody hell Granger watch where you point that thing" he voiced sheepishly, shifting his feet guiltily. Hermione recognised the voice instantly but did not lower her wand.

"Zabini?!" she hissed, equally shocked at his presence. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question" he glared haughtily at her "since when do you care what happens to Drake?"

" _Drake?_ Hermione sneered at the term of endearment, "I am not the one who's been bullying him all term. You've done nothing but suck up to the likes of Nott and try to make his life a misery so excuse me if I'm a little sceptical about you suddenly taking an interest in his welfare"

"You don't know a thing Granger" Blaise told her angrily "I still have to survive in the Slytherin dorms unlike you and him. You don't know what it's like down there, it's still a bloody warzone. Did you think things magically got better? You think people just forgave and forgot? You either had family members you want to avenge or you're living with someone who's family you helped sentence to death. There is no neutral."

"You expect me to believe that you haven't enjoyed being the new Slytherin Prince?" Hermione scoffed "I've seen you lounging about, watching the girls pander to you, you've loved every second of your new status now that you're not walking one step behind a Malfoy" she scathed.

Blaise raised his eyebrows almost respectfully "and to think I thought you would never understand pureblood society" he muttered.

"You want an honest answer Granger? I justified excluding him because I was angry with him and because it got me where I wanted to go. Don't think that the old Draco, the one I grew up with, wouldn't have done the same to me in a heartbeat if it was a matter of status. It's called the dark side of ambition for a reason, but I never knew Nott was planning to _hurt_ him. When I found out, I went looking for him to warn him, but I couldn't find him. I figured hed be with you and then Weaslette and Longbottom figured out what was up, and they insisted on helping. You know what happened after that."

Hermione slowly began to lower her wand, she couldn't say whether Blaise was being honest with her, but he didn't seem to pose a threat at least.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Believe it or not he's had far worse from his Father" Blaise said darkly. "He's a lot stronger than people give him credit for you know"

"I know" Hermione whispered to herself. She took a seat beside the Italian and they sat in a sort of silent truce watching Draco's steady breath rise and fall. Hermione didn't know how long they had been sat there when the Headmistress found them.

"Miss Granger, Mr Zabini, I need to speak with you both please" Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway watching them.

"I have spoken with Madam Pomfrey and unfortunately neither Miss Weasley or Mr Malfoy is in any shape to attend the ball tomorrow. This means of course that you will require a stand-in partner Miss Granger, I see no reason why Mr Zabini won't do"

"Professor!" both began to protest.

"Good, it's settled then" she gave them a withering Dumbledore-esque stare, it was stern and serene at the same time, and it reminded them both of their place.

"Please tell me your dancing is better than it was in fourth year Granger" Blaise groaned.

"Is there anyone who didn't know I was faking at the last ball?" she huffed in frustration, for a second, she thought she might have caught an amused smile from Blaise but a second later the condescending mask was back in place.

"As a matter of fact, I've been having private lessons recently" she told him triumphantly. Blaise quirked an eyebrow at her "I didn't know dancing was on the syllabus at Hogwarts" he said sarcastically though he thought he had a good idea who Hermione's secret teacher was.

" _Goodnight_ Zabini" Hermione bid him sternly.


	18. Chapter 18: All Must Go To The Ball

All Maidens Must Go to The Ball

The castle looked fantastic. No one would have guessed that it had been restored only a couple of months ago. Knowing that she would be opening the ball with Blaise and not Draco had taken some of the excitement out of Hermione, still, she was determined to do him proud with the first waltz.

It definitely wasn't the same waking up on the morning of the ball without Ginny, Luna ate breakfast at the Gryffindor table with her and had some interesting traditions about how one should prepare for a ball " _if you're giving any sort of speech you should make sure to remember to do the Minsky, it keeps away the wrackspurts"_ she had told Hermione. Hermione had no idea what the Minsky was, but it sounded to her like some sort of Russian jig.

Blaise had owled her to say he would meet her at the entrance hall and that she should act as if they had been forced into this. Well, hadn't they? Hermione snorted, trust him not to acknowledge the fact that she would never go with him out of choice. Could she trust him though? They had had a strange sort of ceasefire when Draco was in the hospital wing but now she was about to trust him with her reputation in public. What if he embarrassed her on purpose?

Blaise lounged confidently over his usual armchair in the Slytherin common room as he wondered how best to play this. If he told them in advance they would come up with some plan to get him to humiliate Granger but if he didn't say anything they would suspect him of "defecting to Gryffindor" as it had recently begun to be called.

There was only one person he really had to tell, and she was probably going to be the least forgiving he gulped. "Morning Pansy" he found her rifling through a collection of hairpieces. She immediately stopped and appeared at his side. "Morning Handsome," she said sweetly "I need to know what color tie you're wearing tonight," she told him, returning straight into business mode.

"I've been told that I'm to wear black dress robes and silver tie," Blaise told her nervously.

"Told?" Pansy scoffed "I haven't told you any such thing Blaise I'm wearing…"

"I can't go with you Pansy" he informed her a little more bluntly than he had intended. The dark-haired witch froze and turned slowly on the spot.

"Say that again Zabini" she hissed, stalking towards him "because forgive me but for a second there it sounded like YOU. WERE. DITCHING. ME. ON. THE. DAY. OF. THE. BALL!" Pansy's breath was heaving as she looked around for her wand. Blaise readied his hands in the air in defense.

"It's not my choice Pansy, McGonagall is making me open the ball with bloody Granger" Blaise pretended to sulk. It was actually a bit of a relief that Pansy was not his date, she had been acting for months as though they were officially courting, and Blaise knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Granger?" Pansy shrieked "what is it with that witch and ruining everything for me!" Pansy punched her dormitory wall in frustration. "Granger, Granger, Granger" she mocked. "Why _you_ anyway" Pansy stared at him, "you're only a Prefect, not Head Boy" It was then that Blaise realized no one yet knew about the events of last night. He couldn't help but be glad that he was going to be the one to inform Pansy, for years he had wondered whether she had ever actually cared about Draco.

"Malfoy was indisposed last night…by Theo" he scrutinized her reaction. Pansy faltered and stepped back from him, Blaise couldn't see her face, but he was pleased to see that her hands were trembling.

"Did Theo…did he use the..." Blaise knew she couldn't bring herself to mutter the words Avada Kadavra. They both knew what Nott was capable of.

"He's alive, he took a few doses of the cruciatus and a Sectumsempra to the heart, but he's had worse" Blaise tried to sound callous, but he knew Pansy could hear the emotion in his voice.

"He goes too far" she whispered, thinking of Nott's smug face and slashing at the curtains around her bed in frustration.

"Expelliarmus" cast Blaise and Pansy gave him a deathly stare.

"Give. Me. My. Wand Zabini" she threatened.

"Not until you wise up, you're endangering both of us! You know Nott has supporters in there" he jerked his head towards the common room "what do you think they would do if they found out Drake is alone in the hospital wing, barely alive, whilst everyone else is at the ball?"

Pansy stopped struggling and took a deep breath. The time for keeping up emotionless pureblood appearances had not ended with the war, she thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry about tonight Pans, I hope you manage to find someone else to go with" Blaise lifted his hands when he was sure she'd stopped struggling.

"And I hope Granger dances better for you than she did for Krum" Pansy sniggered.

"You know she thought no one noticed that until this year?" The two exchanged an incredulous grin.

"Well, that's only because Draco wouldn't let anyone make fun of her that night. He said he didn't want us to ruin his ball being childish" she pouted "but everyone could see right through him. No one ever matched up to Granger in his eyes, it's why he felt the need to keep tearing her down"

"I'm honestly not surprised that they're getting along now Lucius, Potter and Weasley aren't around. Concerned maybe" Blaise pondered "but definitely not surprised."

Hermione had delegated the remaining tasks across the prefects before returning to the hospital wing to see Ginny and Draco. Not wanting to be caught she decided to check on Draco first. His blonde hair was messed up to a level that would have made him furious but that at the same time looked kind of good, his taught muscles could be seen around his bandaged chest, but it was his expression that captivated Hermione the most. She had never seen him look so peaceful, his face wasn't contorted in any sort of sneer and he wasn't perfectly groomed. It was the first time she had seen Draco Malfoy, relaxed. She decided since they couldn't talk she may as well read to him, that was what she had always seen people do on _Grey's Anatomy_ when someone was in a coma. Flopping into the nearest chair she pulled out one of her favorites.

 _ **Romeo**_ _: "If I profane with my unworthiest hand,_

 _This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this,_

 _My lips: two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

 _To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

 _ **Juliet**_ _: Good Pilgrim you do wrong your hand too much,_

 _Which Mannerly devotion shows in this;_

 _For saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch,_

 _And palm to palm is holy palmers kiss._

"What are you talking about?" a voice alerted Hermione. "Was that supposed to be English?"

"Ginny!" Hemione ran up and hugged her. She took the book from Hermione.

"Romeo and Juliet?" she raised an eyebrow and Hermione blushed "this is the muggle romantic one you're always talking about, right? About the guy and girl whose families would never let them be together?" she looked shrewdly between Hermione and the sleeping Malfoy.

"It's just a book Gin" Hermione trilled nervously. Why did she keep finding herself in situations where she was made to question what Draco was to her?

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Ginny said giving Hermione one of her signature looks.

"Uh oh, what did you do?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Nothing" smiled Ginny "and I'm not going to" her eyes twinkled. "The Head Girl, on the other hand, is going to break me out tonight so I can go to my last, ever, Hogwarts ball." She pulled out her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ginny" Hermione groaned "you know I want you there but…"

"Come on Mione! You know Pomfrey always overreacts, It's our last year together, don't you want a better memory than Victor flaming Krum pronouncing your name wrong all night? Besides, I hear there might be a special guest"

"Really, who?" Hermione queried.

"Let's just say I got an owl this morning, but first you have to get me away from Madam Sassy Pants if she has her way she'll feed me dreamless sleep potion for days."

"Alright, what's your plan?" Hermione sighed.

 _Meanwhile at The Ministry_

Harry shifted nervously as he awaited Kingsley's response to his proposal, it was carefully risk assessed and he had included all the supporting evidence from professionals, but he could see in Kinsley's eyes that he was warring with his judgment.

"For goodness sake stand still Potter!" he sighed.

"Yes, Minister" Harry straightened.

"You realize what you're asking from me Harry?" he said weakly, "you're sure this is how you want to use your Ministerial favor?"

"Yes, Minister," Harry said confidently.

"It'll be back on a probationary basis" Kingsley warned "and it'll have to be phased back in"

"Yes Minster" Harry bounced on his toes excitedly, did this mean…

"He'll not be under your charge Potter, the Wizengamot would never go for that, he'll need someone unbiased supervising him".

"Yes Minister"

"Very well, I hope I don't live to regret this Harry, tell Weasley I will see him on Monday" he smiled despite himself. Kingsley had taken the boys under his wing as much as he could without playing favorites and it had broken his heart to have to fire Ron. He knew the young man was trustworthy in that he would never betray them but whether he could control himself…that was a different matter entirely.

"Dismissed" he nodded kindly to Harry "and Potter…on your way out, send in Miss De Jour"


	19. Chapter 19: Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade

Hermione could not believe she was doing this, Mrs. Weasley would kill her she thought to herself as she transfigured the ghoul to resemble a sleeping Ginny. With the long red hair and blankets covering her, no one would know the difference as long as they didn't look her in the face. She emptied the contents of the dreamless sleep potion so that Madam Pomfrey would think Ginny had finished it herself.

The redhead grinned as Hermione handed her the Marauder's map, it was, after all, her and Harry's family heirloom.

"I still can't believe you kept this from me for so long" she whined thinking of all the adventures they could have had.

"Just remember what I told you, I'll meet you in the Honeydukes cellar at 1" she instructed, handing her the invisibility cloak. "If you get into trouble or it becomes too much, use your DA galleon" Hermione glanced worriedly at her one more time before Ginny disappeared under the cloak. Then she went to sit by Draco's bedside, making sure that Madam Pomfrey saw her leave alone.

"I'm sorry about tonight" she whispered to him "and thank you… for teaching me" she leaned over briefly to kiss his cheek.

Hermione had been twiddling her thumbs anxiously the entire carriage ride, not listening to a word Luna and Neville were saying. Only the view of Hogsmeade could distract her briefly as the village came into view. It was a stark contrast from the last time she had seen it, the night Aberforth had risked his life to sneak them into the castle. The village had been reconstructed and was once again at its most beautiful as Christmas approached. Lights danced over the streets and men in hats walked around selling wreaths and baskets of mistletoe. Outside The Three Broomsticks the same choir of carol singers that they had seen since the third year gathered. Hermione slowed down as the carriage passed them and fond flashbacks of their encounter in the snow with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle came to mind. Who would have thought then that by the age of seventeen one of them would be dead, another a death eater and the other her partner, in a strictly Head Boy sense of course.

She pushed away her daydreams and checked her watch, her and Ginny's dress fitting was in fifteen minutes!

"I'll meet you both in The Three Broomsticks, I have to pick up my dress for tonight," she told Luna and Neville, leaping from the carriage and racing towards Honeydukes, ignoring Neville's call that Madame Talfitter's was in the opposite direction. She ducked and dived through the crowds of third years who were regaling themselves with their first experience of the wizarding village until she reached the creaking stairs to the Honeydukes cellar.

"Ginny" she whispered hesitantly, breathing a sigh of relief as her friend appeared out of nowhere, tucking the cloak away skilfully.

"Come on, we only have five minutes" Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled her as gently as possible through the swarm of students, making sure all of her weight was on her good leg until they stepped through the tinkling door of Hogsmeade's finest dress shop.

A house elf with her arms full of fabric and pins greeted them. "Do you have an appointment Miss and Miss?" she asked, her eyes widening in recognition.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, what an honor to be dressing you both this evening" the Madame swooped in. "I thought you might prefer somewhere more private" she led them to two curtained rooms right at the back of the store. "Your designs have been drawn up exactly to your specifications, I hope you'll be pleased with them," she said sternly as if daring two such famous faces to criticize her work.

"Hermione gasped, and Ginny raised her eyebrows in appreciation as the dresses were unveiled. Madame Talfit smirked with satisfaction at the girl's reaction.

"The Dark Hearts is the theme, correct? Well, I daresay you two will be breaking a few tonight" the older woman's eyes twinkled.

Their friends gave a cry of enthusiastic surprise when they saw Ginny enter the pub by Hermione's side. "Ginevra Molly Weasley!" They had barely sat down when a very flustered Harry burst through the crowd and stormed towards their table. He had a look in his eye that seemed to convey fury and pride at the same time. "Care to tell me who turned my girlfriend into a ghoul?" he stared the table down and Hermione gulped guiltily.

"Girlfriend eh?" Ginny waved him away breezily, her ring twinkling "I didn't realize I'd been demoted" she snarked, standing to kiss him on the cheek. Harry softened instantly.

"You worried me" he accused her, running his hands over her hips protectively. Neville cleared his throat loudly and the two lovebirds tore their eyes from each other.

"What brings you here Harry?" Neville asked, raising to shake his hand.

"Molly and Arthur told me what happened as soon as I got back from my last mission so naturally I legged it straight to Hogwarts, only to find a ginger ghoul in her bed" he jerked his head sulkily at Ginny as the table howled with laughter. Harry's eyes darkened "when I find Nott, I promise…" he made a silent vow as he took Ginny's hand.

Hermione struggled to feign the same excitement as the others as they clinked their glasses in The Three Broomsticks. Dean was to be accompanying Parvati she had been told; and Neville, Ginny, and Luna were to be going together as friends. Hermione smiled at Neville's blush as the other boys teased him about having two girls on his arm.

She appreciated that Blaise, being equally pureblood as Draco, was probably just as good a dancer but somehow, she just couldn't imagine opening the night with him. When Draco danced with her, they fit together seamlessly, because you've _practiced_ she convinced herself.

Harry insisted on accompanying her and Ginny back to the castle, he had always had a way of charming Madam Pomfrey, ever since his first year when he had swallowed the snitch she had had a soft spot for him. If he couldn't convince Pomfrey to release Ginny, he told Hermione confidently, then no one could.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _Hey everyone, I know this is a short chapter but there is another one coming very soon I promise. I realized that it had been a while since I had done an Authors note as I was so eagerly uploading the chapters around uni._

 _Rest assured I have been reading your reviews and feedback. Someone asked if Luna was a Gryffindor in this story and I wanted to clear up that no, she is still very much a Ravenclaw, however, Draco regularly refers to the group as acting "so bloody Gryffindor" in the first few chapters._

 _There have been some very astute suggestions about other minor pairings including for Ron, Neville, and Blaise, rest assured these boys all get their happy ending too but I don't want to give too much away just yet._

 _As far as this chapter goes, it is a bit of a filler but I was missing Hogsmeade and realized it rarely gets mentioned post-war and there always seems to be a trip before Christmas. I was also dying to write a reaction from Harry finding a ghoul in Ginny's bed. What did you guys think of the ruse and what will Draco think of Hermione stroking his hair and thanking him with a kiss?! (in case you missed it, he wasn't fully asleep as she thought)_

Thanks again to everyone following and reviewing this story, I appreciate you all so much 3 see you in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20: The Yule Ball

The Yule Ball

Hermione was making her way back to the hospital wing to remove all evidence of the ghoul-Ginny when she realized she had forgotten her book at Draco's bedside. She crept over to the boy's ward expecting to find the sleeping Malfoy where she had left him. She was startled however to find a drawn curtain concealing an empty bed.

She reached for her book and a note fell out.

 _Granger,_

 _I never break a promise._

Hermione's heart thudded nervously. What was he up too…

Draco was rushing through the halls looking for the two people he most needed and least wanted to see. Draco had not, in fact, been asleep earlier that day, he just hadn't wanted Granger to stop running her fingers through his hair. But when she'd kissed his cheek…

He thought about the passage she had read him and what Ginny's commentary had insinuated: _"Isn't that the romantic one where the characters can never be together because their families hate each other?"_ she had said.

Silently he replayed the last few months of their non-relationship over and over in his mind.

" _Sleep Draco"_

" _I only like you for your brains_ "

" _it felt like a jolt in my veins… like electricity_ "

He realized he needed help, the castle was huge and swarming with students preparing for the evening's events and he was running out of time. His eyes fell on the piece of paper Madame Pomfrey had removed from his robes. It was his crumpled evaluation letter and one signature stood out among the wrinkles.

 _H. J Potter_

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it sooner, Potter knew muggle stuff! And if what he's heard from the third years was correct, he was here visiting. _But he doesn't like you Draco_ his brain reminded him.

 _Weaslette does! Sort of…_ he reasoned with himself _and if not, she had better start now because she was his only hope of not losing his mind over Hermione tonight_.

Before he could change his mind, he spun on the spot and raced to the owlery.

 _Weaslette,_

 _I need your boyfriend's help with a Muggle reference. It's urgent and it's for Hermione so I can't ask her.  
Don't make me say please?_

 _Your Adopted Slytherin_ he scrawled, hoping to appeal to her sense of humor.

He was on his way back down the stairs when the owl returned to him.

 _Malfoy,_

 _1._ _I did not and in no way wish to adopt you. People NEED to stop saying that!_

 _2._ _If you want to live, never EVER send your owl to attack a girl when she's trying to do her hair and makeup!_

 _3._ _Harry's in our common room, the password is Dumbledore. I didn't tell you this._

 _Your favorite Weasley_

His smirk died as he read the last line, did she really expect him to just stroll through the Gryffindor common room? No, Weaslette was smart, this was some kind of test, she knew what he wanted…was she testing how far he would go for Hermione?

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL" he growled and stomped up the stairway to Gryffindor Tower until he reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Dumbledore" he croaked nervously. Thankfully the fat lady was halfway through a bottle of mead and too busy singing Christmas songs to notice who he was.

He stepped one leg through the portrait hole and paused as the whole room seemed to freeze in shock. Evidently, he had just interrupted a pre-ball party. Several first and second years gaped at him as he stepped fully inside and closed the portrait hole behind him.

"I'm looking for Potter" he cleared his throat. He didn't know if it was pure shock, respect for Harry or some misguided admiration for his nerve, but the room seemed to part until it revealed a laughing Harry lounging by the fire. He looked up in disbelief when he saw who was walking towards him.

"MALFOY?" he jumped up in surprise, "you do know where you are?" he asked stupidly.

"You've got some balls" Dean growled behind Harry.

"Apologies for the intrusion Potter but I need a word in private, urgently"

"not until you tell us how you got in?" Seamus piped up angrily.

"I'm Head Boy Finnegan I know where all the common room access points are" he lied, not wanting to betray Ginny.

"It's ok" Harry looked at him knowingly, reminding Draco of the strange truce between them that had been born in the Heads Common Room earlier in the term, because of Draco's most private confessions. "Lead the way Malfoy" he gestured.

"That took guts Malfoy, I assume this is about Hermione, is she alright?" he sighed.

"Indirectly and she's fine" Draco admitted, "she made a Muggle reference a while back and I need to find out what it means"

"Why can't you just ask her?" Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"Because I can't" Draco snapped, "please Potter just tell me what eklecticity is?! He pleaded. Merlin's beard, he was pleading in front of Potter!

"You mean electricity?" Harry frowned.

"Yes, that's it! What does it mean?" It was taking all Draco's will not to grab Harry's robes and shake the answer out of him.

"Well, it's a kind of power source for muggle things, it turns lights on and off, runs muggle appliances, that sort of thing."

"It powers appliances" Draco repeated dumbly. "That can't be right. There must be more than one kind." He insisted.

Harry sighed, trust Malfoy to be difficult, "what did Hermione actually say?" he asked bluntly, losing his patience.

Draco hesitated, wondering how he could explain without betraying her confidence. "I overheard her talking to Weasl…Ginny" he hastily corrected under Harry's glare "she was describing kissing…someone and she said she felt something intense, like a jolt in her veins, like electricity"

If Harry's eyebrows had risen any higher they would be dangling from the ceiling. "Who exactly has she been kissing?" Harry asked with dread.

"I didn't hear a name" Draco answered, it was _technically_ true he thought "but what does it _mean_?" he asked again trying and failing to hide the desperation in his voice.

Harry downed the rest of the butterbeer he had been drinking in one before turning back to face Draco. "It means, that _whoever_ this guy is, she must really, really like him" he stared at Draco looking for any sign of a reaction, but the icy eyes gave nothing away.

Draco scoffed in disbelief "how could you possibly know that Potter?" derision returned to his tone.

"Because what you just described, it's the kind of stuff you hear in those lovey-dovey novels that Hermione reads, it's…it's how I feel when I kiss Ginny," he told the blonde reluctantly, it felt extremely odd to be telling Malfoy something so personal. "So, whoever this dude is Malfoy, you better make damn sure he doesn't hurt her because if he breaks her heart, I _will_ kill him".

Draco stared at the ground as Harry walked away. He had gone to Potter in the hope of getting a simple answer and somehow, he was more confused than ever.

Harry did not answer the questioning voices when he returned through the portrait hole from his impromptu meeting with Malfoy. Instead, he stormed straight up the staircase to the girl's dormitories and banged on Ginny's door.

"Open up Hermione!" he yelled, pounding the door.

Parvati answered and shot him an annoyed look. "They're in the bathroom getting rea…hey! Harry!" she called as he made his way to the end of the room and threw open the bathroom door. He was momentarily distracted by Ginny standing there in her bra and knickers, Hermione thankfully was wrapped in a towel.

"There you are! That is the first and last time I ever give advice to Malfoy" Harry seethed "You" he pointed his wand at Hermione "have some explaining to do and you" he faltered as he turned towards his half-dressed fiancé, "you need to stop keeping secrets from me" he finished a little more meekly, withering under the look Ginny gave him.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked, not having seen him this riled up in months. He gave her a long penetrating stare, "did you or did you not kiss Malfoy?" he demanded. "Uh oh," Ginny muttered as Parvati let out a gasp from the doorway. Hermione looked away. "You did!" Harry cried, his worst suspicions confirmed: "Hermione, it's MALFOY".

"I'm aware of who he is Harry" she replied coolly "are you angry with me?" she asked him as he paced up on down on the tiled floor.

"I…I don't know yet," he told her honestly, on the one hand, he accepted that Draco was no longer the boy he had known before the war. However, he was still extremely protective of Hermione and he knew that Draco was still teetering on the edge of sorting his life out. "what about Ron?" he asked lamely.

Hermione shook her head, she had known this conversation was coming since Ron had left her in Professor McGonagall's office. "Harry" she touched his shoulder "I will always care for Ron and I truly hope the Weasley's can work everything out but, but it wasn't right for a long time before" she glanced warily at Ginny "before that night. I loved him, of course, I did, but it was like a false start, it took the heat of the war for us to even kiss and after we did it was like everyone had our entire lives mapped out for us, there was no focus or effort in the present and too much happened and somewhere in it we lost sight of each other. We both changed as people. Just because you love someone it doesn't mean that you'll be compatible, and Ron and I weren't. I was never going to be the type of woman that would make him happy and I really think that in time he will see that. I'm headstrong and ambitious and stubborn and I wouldn't want to give up working to raise a family and that's ok, I know that now. But Ron, he wants the type of family he grew up in, he wants someone to stay home and raise his children and be a homemaker and as much as I adore the Weasley's that's just not me.

"And Malfoy?" Harry looked at her helplessly.

"I don't know Harry, I really don't know".

Harry nodded and retreated leaving the girls to get ready. Hermione was the smartest witch he'd ever known, and he knew this was her choice, he only hoped she wouldn't get hurt.

Hermione and Ginny admired themselves in the mirror. Ginny had taken inspiration from a muggle movie Hermione had shown her and was sporting a clingy, dark green gown with a deep V that contrasted beautifully with her red hair. On her head, emerald horns of Maleficent sat like a crown. Hermione, on the other hand, wore a corseted pure white ball gown that would have looked almost bridal if it wasn't for the black smoke that encircled the hem. Her hair was pinned back in beautiful twists and a black feather peeped out of her tightly encased bust, she was the picture of an angel with a penchant for darkness.

Hermione made her way towards the entrance hall with nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco's empty bed and where he might be, so a tiny part of her that had been hoping to see him appear had died when a handsome Italian stepped forward to take her arm.

"We let everyone file through first and then we enter last through the double doors." He whispered "you look nervous, let's get some air while you wait" Blaise ushered her out into the courtyard where he had anonymously told Draco to be. Sure enough, a suited blonde stood with his back to them staring into the fountain. Blaise carefully kept Hermione's gaze on him until she was standing almost directly in front of Draco with their backs to each other.

"Immobilus" Blaise whispered, freezing them both on the spot momentarily.

"Blaise? what the?" Draco yelled, recognizing the Slytherin out of the corner of his eye as he found himself unable to move his limbs. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Making it up to you for being a complete prat all summer" Blaise smirked. "Culooshoo" he cast the charm and Hermione felt her feet stick magically to the floor. In the same swift movement, Blaise lifted the immobilus charm on Draco, with Hermione remaining glued to the spot. Slowly, he opened his palm and out floated what Hermione recognized as Zonko's mistletoe, the kind that traps the unfortunate victim until someone kisses them free. Her heart raced as she watched Zabini levitate it directly above her.

Draco staggered and lunged at him, "let her go" he growled menacingly.

"Sorry mate, can't do that" Blaise said backing away, "you can though" he winked. "I really think you two will thank me for this," he said confidently and then he was gone, leaving them alone in the night.

Draco stood there drinking in the sight of Hermione. She was truly breath-taking. It was unfair for one woman to be so perfectly appealing, he warred with himself. Before this year the only time he had been within touching distance of her was when she had held her wand to his throat in their third year. Back then he had been able to resist the temptation by making her despise him. This year, living with her, being on the same side, was unchartered territory. It had taken everything in him to keep his desire hidden over the last few months but now…

Underneath the make-up, she was still his bushy-haired know-it-all. So clever, so strong… _so much more deserving_ he thought sadly.

"Granger..." his husky voice reached out to her cautiously.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Hermione breathed, her heartbeat going into overdrive as he approached her. He was so close that his aftershave washed over her senses and she found herself breathing him in.

"Please don't punch me again" he whispered seriously before pulling the nape of her neck towards him and sinking his lips onto hers, kissing away the adorable look of confusion that had been building.

"I'm sorry" he started to say as the spell broke and Hermione toppled forward into his arms.

"Are you?" she asked him boldly, gripping the lapels of his tux tightly. Feeling emboldened by the night's atmosphere, Hermione lifted his chin and cupped her hand around his cheek gently, Draco closed his eyes in pleasure as her lips sought out his. The heat of their kiss grew, and Hermione felt a fire growing where the butterflies had been before. She couldn't deny it any longer. She _wanted_ him.

"Don't you too have a dance to open?" a smooth Italian voice called out proudly. Blaise smirked at Draco and he, in turn, gazed down at Hermione.

"May I have this dance Granger?" Draco asked suavely. Together they approached the double doors and, beaming at each other as if they had just been placed under a very strong cheering charm, Draco took her arm. Hermione's head turned in panic when the music started, and she realized it was not the Hogwarts symphony they had practiced too. "Breath Granger, you know this one" Malfoy smirked, tickling her ear in a delicious manner. She listened with surprise as the orchestra began to sing:

 _Tale as Old as Time,_

 _True as it may be,_

 _Barely even friends,_

 _Then somebody bends,_

 _Unexpectedly_

 _Just a little change,_

 _Small to say the least,_

 _Both a little scared,_

 _Neither one prepared,_

 _Beauty and the beast_

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun may rise_

 _Tale as old as time,_

 _Tune as old as song,_

 _Bittersweet and strange,_

 _Finding you can change,_

 _Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the song,_

 _Rising in the east,_

 _Tale as old as time,_

 _Song as old as Rhyme,_

 _Beauty and the beast._

Hermione was speechless as Draco spun her into a delicate dip. The look he gave her was so incredibly intense it took everything she had not to resume their kiss right there and then. The smattering of applause broke them out of their moment and reminded them that half the school was watching them. She allowed him to lead her to the edge of the room as the prefects took the floor with their partners.

Now that they were back in the great hall and surrounded by their peers it was difficult for either of them to know what to say. He continued to glance over her forcefully as if he couldn't really believe this moment was happening.

Hermione was searching for something to say when she was saved by a loud screech and the music cutting. Professor McGonagall immediately drew her wand and Hermione and Draco followed instinctively, searching around the room.

There was a flash and what Hermione recognized as muggle spotlights began dancing across the hall. Draco looked alarmed and she struggled to contain her giggles as what she knew to be a false siren sounded and a voice came over the speakers.

"Alert, Alert, Alert," the doors to the great hall burst open and in burst two figures on broomsticks, circling the crowd and throwing muggle fireworks.

"It's Harry and Terry!" Someone squealed as they landed their broomsticks next to Professor McGonagall who was looking very pink in the face.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Boot, explain yourselves!" she thundered at her former students. Harry had the grace to look sheepish.

"Sorry for the intrusion Professor, but we're here on very serious Auror business" Harry grabbed Professor McGonagall and twirled her on the spot to great applause.

"Yep" Terry yelled "A _very_ grave crime has been committed here" he called to the crowd wiggling his eyebrows. "We've had a report in, that someone here, stole our dates!" he pandered to the crowd as people began clapping and wolf-whistling.

The Gryffindor's parted to let Ginny through to the front of the crowd where she stood smirking and looking at her nails in a falsely bored fashion whilst Harry pretended to be offended. The Hufflepuff girls, on the other hand, seemed to form a huddle as Terry Boot stalked dramatically towards his girlfriend.

"You'll never take her alive" her friends squealed as he disappeared into the thrall of witches and emerged with a very embarrassed but smiling Susan Bones.

"I really don't know why we bother Minerva" Slughorn puffed tiredly from the stage.

"I do" Professor McGonagall surveyed them in a rare moment of sentiment. "This, their youth, their innocence, it's what we all fought for isn't it Horace?" her eyes twinkled, and he laid an arm around the elderly witches' shoulder as they watched the chaos unfold."

"You know" Hermione whispered as Draco watched the celebrations unfold uncertainly. "I know somewhere a lot quieter"

"Granger I really don't think now is the time for the library" he sighed.

"Then it's a good thing we have our own common room" she nudged and winked at a very shocked Draco. His shock soon transformed into his unemotional mask "you don't know what you're getting yourself into Granger" he warned. Hermione let her eyes rake over his body, maybe it was the punch, maybe it was the fact that she saw something different in his eyes these days, or maybe, maybe it was always just him. "Then show me Malfoy" she challenged licking her lips.

-Harry held Ginny close to him as he tried his best to manoeuvre her clumsily around the dancefloor. Until tonight he had only ever danced when forced but recently Mrs Weasley had been making him practice for their wedding. It wasn't exactly a hardship he surmised as he looked his fiancé up and down, sure she was fiery, stubborn and downright scary half the time, but she was also loving, sweet and bloody stunning to boot he thought to himself as he realised again just how lucky he was to have her. He was so deep in thought he almost didn't hear a throat clearing beside them.

"Harry?" a voice said in surprise. "I didn't know you'd be here" a petrified looking Ron shuffled his feet.

"Likewise, mate" Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I was hoping for a dance…with my sister" he suddenly clarified, forcing himself to look at Ginny.

"That depends on which of my brothers is asking" she said coolly.

"I haven't had a drink in two months, _please_ Gin" he stared at her hopelessly.

Somewhat reluctantly Ginny let go of Harry and took a step towards her big brother, he blushed a furious red as he took her waist awkwardly, making sure to leave an appropriately sized gap between their bodies.

"So…" she raised an eyebrow guardedly.

"I wanted to owl you as soon as they let me out" Ron begged.

"But you didn't" she stated, not giving away any emotion.

"I must have started a hundred letters" she felt Ron's hands tense in frustration "but it never felt right doing it by owl."

Ginny could see Ron struggling with his emotions, but she wasn't going to let him off that easily. "do you have any idea how much worse it could have been? How lucky I was?" she hissed angrily, looking away as she saw genuine tears form in Ron's eyes.

"I would have never forgiven myself you have to know that, I still can't forgive myself. I never wanted to hurt anyone, least of all you. I…we" Ron struggled "we don't say it, but I love you Ginnypod, I love you so so much" he held her tighter in a hug and she felt him trying not to sob into her shoulder.

"You're a complete and utter idiot Ronald," she told him harshly. "But" she continued, "you're still my brother" she whispered cautiously. Ron raised his head and looked at her hopefully, he was about to speak when she held up a hand. "I'll give you the chance to get my trust back, I want to trust you Ron…for everyone's sake, but you have to earn it," she told him firmly and watched as his features set into a determined line. "I will" he promised her earnestly as the song came to an end.

"Then…I guess I'll see you at Christmas" she nodded, making her way back to Harry who squeezed her hand. She didn't miss the relieved smile on Ron's face as she departed. "Hey Harry" he called before he turned to leave, "I got a call from Kingsley today" he smirked at the friend who had never given up on him, not even in his worst hour when he had deserved it the most, "you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about mate" Harry gave him a smooth wink followed by a look that clearly said, "just don't fuck it up this time".

 **Authors Note:**

Awww I have been waiting so long to write that kiss, look at Draco all torn and afraid he's going to get punched again. He finally figured out what "eklecticity" is and from Harry of all people. What did you make of both boys reaction to their conversation?

With Theo gone, Blaise is trying really hard to redeem himself. I always thought him to be Draco's cheekier counterpart even though the books didn't delve into his character very much, I imagined him as a more manipulative version of one of the Weasley twins.

I know some of you didn't want Ron to be forgiven and as you can see he is going to have to work for it. But the Weasleys are so extremely family orientated that I couldn't see them not taking it out before the big family Christmas, especially when it is the first one without Fred.

I'm expecting some controversy over adding in the song from Beauty and The Beast, but I have always thought it describes this relationship perfectly so I couldn't resist: Sidenote: Walt Disney was a Wizard ;)


	21. Chapter 21: Initial Instincts

Initial Instincts

Hermione raced through the halls recklessly leading Draco by the hand. She knew if she didn't get him where she wanted him soon then she would lose her nerve. After all, she wasn't usually this kind of girl. Draco allowed himself to be pulled behind her cautiously, as though he wanted to give her time to change her mind.

"Granger…" he spoke her name desperately as they reached the portrait hole. There was a war going on inside him, one half of him couldn't believe his good fortune and the other knew he had to protect her from himself. "You don't want to do this" he tried again, attempting to plant his feet firmly outside the portrait hole. This time, however, Hermione felt she finally knew him well enough to see past his mask.

"You really should have learned by now Malfoy" she whispered, pulling him in, "no one tells me what to do" she pecked his neck briefly as she unfastened his tie. _Sweet. Fucking. Merlin. Who was this seductress and what had she done with his bookish Hermione?_ he closed his eyes as he felt a stirring in his groin. How could she undo him so completely with just a peck?

"Hermione" he whimpered, hoping that the use of her first name would make her listen to reason. He couldn't have been more wrong, the witch before him took it as an invitation and fastened her hands in his hair, pulling softly and eliciting a soft moan from her partner. "Draco" she murmured against his lips. His body was burning for her now, there was a fire in his veins as he fell back onto their sofa, scooping her up onto him so she wouldn't fall. He stared at the angel straddling him. _You have to stop this Draco!"_ his insides screamed. Y _ou'll never be able to keep her, you'll only hurt the both of you._ It was if something had taken over his body, even as his insides protested, his hands moved of their own accord to unfasten her dress. _He was selfish, wasn't he? A selfish Slytherin that would use any means to achieve his ends? And Merlin was she the end for him_ he thought as he watched her chest rise and fall heatedly against his. He didn't know what miracle had gotten him here but If tonight was all they had then he no longer had the strength to deny her. The best he could do was give her pleasure as she'd never known it before.

-Ron waited apprehensively in Kingsley's office, he still felt uncomfortable standing around in the Ministry of Magic, never having quite recovered from his brief stint as Reg Cattermole. His re-induction had to be kept quiet, so he was meeting the Minister just after midnight, along with the person that would supervise his probation. He should be feeling nervous he thought to himself, but after seeing Harry and Ginny at the ball he just couldn't help but feel as if his luck was changing.

"Mr. Weasley, early I see" Kingsley praised "do come in".

Ron thanked the Minister nervously and stepped across the threshold confidently, only to be rendered temporarily mute by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was reminded briefly of his insane crush on Fleur in his fourth year, something he hated to think of now that she had married his brother. This woman was even more beautiful he considered. She had striking blonde hair that was plaited down to her waist and silver-grey eyes that stared at him penetratingly. It took him a moment to notice that she was also wearing thick black Auror robes and seeing the fierceness in her stance did nothing to quell his attraction to the woman before him.

"Ron, this is Adelene De Jour, Senior Auror, she'll be your new supervisor" Kingsley instructed him.

"Bonjour Mr. Weasley," she said evenly, appraising him. Ron felt the bottom drop out of his stomach _holy shit she's French!_

 _No, control yourself, idiot! You can't mess this up._

"Hi" he finally managed to say numbly, offering her a hand to shake.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time Draco had let her come up for air, _my God he was a fantastic kisser, she made a mental note to tell Ginny that the rumors were absolutely true_.

"Are you seriously thinking of Weaslette right now?" he growled throatily "because if you are then I'm not doing my job properly"

"What" Hermione gasped, pushing him away from her. "Did you just use legilemency on me?" she cried indignantly.

"Of course not! You said that out loud!" he defended, surprised and hurt at the accusation that he would invade her innermost thoughts.

"No Draco…. I didn't" she said, stroking the mark on his shoulder where she had bitten him to muffle her calls of pleasure.

His eyes suddenly widened and became huge, he staggered back and looked at her as though he had never seen her before. "Impossible" he choked, wrenching his eyes from the half-naked woman in front of him and springing away from her as if she had stung him.

"what is it? _what_ Draco?" she exclaimed as he turned away from her.

"Excuse me" he muttered, staring at her in a daze before racing into his rooms.

Hermione sat, stunned by the turn their evening had taken. She huddled the remains of her dress around her knees as the feelings of rejection began to take hold. Come to think of it why had she been so rash? She was usually so controlled, but every time Malfoy was concerned that seemed to go out the window. She had been behaving quite ludicrously around him since the summer, breaking into his home to apologize and then deciding to _stay,_ their heated interaction on the train and the need she had felt to try protecting him from the veritas serum Harry had given him. Come to think of It, he had acted oddly around her too, he had persistently sought her out in the library that day despite it being dangerous for him and he could easily have just waited for her to return to the common room. He had been in such a hurry not to miss their time together in the room of requirement that he had carelessly made himself an easy target for Nott, who could easily have killed him. Then he had left the hospital wing for a dance they had initially been forced into doing. It was as though they had some sort of power over each other, even now she felt as if her magic was tugging at her to follow him.

In his room, Draco was oblivious to Hermione and her spiraling thoughts, the contents of his room were flying around him as he waved his wand manically, frantically trying to summon every book he owned. They were the only possessions he had bothered to recover from Malfoy Manor. He had made sure to secure every book in the extensive Malfoy library to his name before he was disinherited. As a child, he had locked himself in away from his father for hours at a time and reading had become his escape. There was one book in particular that came back to him now, _Flames of The Soul by Cadence Cattell._

He seized the small ancient pamphlet and rifled through its delicate dusty pages until he found the passage he was looking for:

 _"Unlike the phenomenon of Soul Mates, who magical studies have long shown to be perfect matches for one and other, the Twin Flame is what you could call one's perfect mirror. They are opposites in every way and yet at their core they are the same. Relationships are known to be intensely passionate and often spontaneous attachments, although they can also be intensely painful for both parties if forced apart or never pursued. Studies have been scarce, but literature indicates that the two halves will be drawn to each other once they reach maturity. For many, this is never noticeable as the likelihood of being within meeting distance of your flame are near impossible. However, it has been documented that young wizards have been struck with sudden ambitions to make major life changes, in some cases moving to different countries, only to coincidentally find their flame._

 _Once a connection is forged, the minds and souls of the partners will be irrevocably twinned on an emotional, mental, physical and spiritual level. For those fortunate enough to find their twin flame, they will be your best friend, lover, and teacher in this life. He or she will be the catalyst for their emotional and spiritual growth and the mirror of their hearts deepest desires, needs, and fears."_

Draco lay on the floor of his chambers shaking and hyperventilating. Granger was his twin flame, he knew it, so much made sense. How could he have let them open the connection? He furiously buried the small part of his brain that was overjoyed to find that Hermione must be feeling something too. It was supposed to be just one night of pleasure for them both and then they would eventually leave Hogwarts and pursue their separate, completely incompatible lives. Hermione would go on to change the Wizarding World and do amazing things and he would…oh, Merlin what had he done?

How was he supposed to tell her that she was chained to him now, emotionally, mentally, physically and at the very spirit of their magical core? In Alchemy their attachment was considered superior to marriage! She would be ostracized, her reputation and prospects destroyed, that was how it would be if he stayed with her, but if he forced himself away from her then they both would be in immense pain and unable to truly love anyone else.

 _Salazar_ why him!

When Draco finally did emerge from his chambers it was well past midnight and he was pale as The Bloody Baron. Hermione was not sleeping, she was too busy trying to analyze what could have happened to cause such drastic behavior changes from them both. She was however determinedly not ready to face her would be seducer, so she allowed herself to simply pretend.

Draco knew even as he watched her breast rise and fall that she was not genuinely sleeping. He felt guilty for knowing it, intrusive even, but he knew. He also knew that he had probably hurt and embarrassed her with his abrupt departure earlier and that he couldn't force her to talk to him until she was ready. He gently stroked a tendril of her hair that had escaped in the heat of their kisses and placed his lips to her temple gently. Hoping that his bookworm's curiosity would get the better of her once again, he placed _Flames of the Soul_ gently in her lap. "goodnight beautiful" he whispered, cursing himself for his lack of self-control the second the endearment left his lips. He wanted so badly for her to know what tonight had meant to him, even when he had thought it would be a one-off event he had wanted to freeze the image of her as she had been with him, and no matter what her decision, he knew he would never forget it.

Back in the great hall Blaise watched, punch in hand, as the other couples danced around him. Pansy had managed to find some poor soul to inflict herself on for the evening, after all, so he had wound up going stag, which was fine by him. Despite being one of the best-looking boys in the year and having the Italian accent working in his favor, Blaise had never been interested in having a steady girlfriend, not that the Slytherin girls hadn't tried. He had even taken several of them to Filches broom cupboard but in the end, to be blunt, they all bored him. He didn't want to date someone with shallow societal aims like Pansy and most of the Slytherin girls, nor did he have the energy to be in a fiery, snarky attachment like the one Draco and Granger were forming. Put plainly, he just couldn't find a girl that could keep him interested beyond the physical aspect.

"Zabini" a female voice acknowledged as she reached for the punch bowl "on your own as well tonight?" she asked politely.

He turned to see Hannah Abbott serving herself and eyeing him warily. The two had partnered on assignments occasionally and he had no issue with the girl, but they had never interacted socially.

"Abbott" he nodded back and giving her a once over. "You look nice this evening," he told her politely. "What happened to your date?" he asked and quickly regretted it, he didn't want to pry, nor did he particularly want to have such a conversation but he had to admit he was curious, he had never seen a girl go to a dance dateless by choice unless it was to make some bold feminist statement and Abbott definitely didn't seem like the type.

"Oh!" Hannah blushed at his directness "well I was waiting for one particular person to ask me and then he, well, he didn't" she lamented. Blaise watched her eyes skate over the dance floor until finally, she gave herself away as her eyes settled on Longbottom, dancing with Lovegood.

"Sorry to hear that," Blaise said truthfully, realizing a response was expected. He had no vested interest in Abbott or Longbottom's happiness, but he hadn't missed the jokes circulating about Longbottom attending with his two closest female _friends._ From his point of view, the guy had missed out on a good thing, Abbott wasn't his type, but she was nice, fairly intelligent and not unattractive. _Longbottom is an oblivious idiot_ he concluded. "Why don't you just ask him for a dance?" he suggested, "I've heard they're just friends".

"Who do you mean?" stammered Hannah nervously as Blaise raised a very sarcastic eyebrow at her as if to say _do you think I'm stupid?_ She gave a heavy sigh, realizing that he had figured her out.

"It's not in everyone's nature to be so forward as you Zabini" she accused, thinking of his reputation as the Slytherin playboy. "Besides, I don't want to spoil the evening for Luna" she looked at her friend who was smiling and doing a sort of twirl-hop around Neville's confused form.

 _This is why Hufflepuff's get so much stick_ thought Blaise _what's the point in being such a brilliant and moral person if you're too nice to go after anything you want._

"Come with me Abbott" he extended his hand to a very surprised Hannah.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at his hand apprehensively as though it would come to life and attack her. Blaise dropped one arm to the witches' waist and led her steadily towards the dance floor.

"We're going to make that oblivious oaf see reason, you get to make Longbottom jealous and I get to get under the Gryffindor's skin, everyone will live happily ever after" he grinned as a new song set in.

It wasn't long before Blaise's true intentions came to light, you would have had to have been living under a rock for the whole of Hogwarts to not know the Zabini's were skilled dancers. It was a key part of a Pureblood child's extra-curricular education, along with other things such as musical instruments and foreign languages. It would have seemed confusing, to anyone watching them then, that Blaise was turning Hannah in a repetitively unskilled and clumsy manner. It was almost as though he was trying to...OOF!

There was a mess of arms and legs and grunting noises as Blaise gave Hannah a particularly intense spin and allowed himself to topple right into Neville, causing both of them to fall.

Hannah: "Blaise!"

Neville: "Hannah?"

Blaise: "Longbottom"

Luna: "Neville?"

Hannah had run back towards him and put an unintendedly convincing hand on his shoulder in concern as he lay sprawled in mock discomfort. Truthfully, he was watching the expressions flit across Longbottom's face as they switched rapidly between embarrassment for himself, concern for Hannah and Blaise and furious confusion as to why the two were together.

"No harm, no foul Longbottom" Blaise said dramatically "you only got me, and our ladies are fine" he extended a polite hand. He watched Neville's eyes narrow considerably at the words _our ladies._ "Tis a shame though, I'm not sure I can dance another one and Hannah and I had only just got the chance. Sorry doll" he winked at her, hoping that she was keeping up with the charade. "why don't you stay and dance with your friends? You're all friends, right?" he pretended to be clueless before limping off to the punch table once more.

A lofty voice approached him a few moments later, "that was very clever of you Mr. Zabini" she said airily "You were a bit obvious of course but Neville didn't seem to mind" Luna told him, directing his gaze towards the remaining pair who were now dancing happily. Blaise noted triumphantly that Neville was positioning himself far closer to Abbott than he had Lovegood.

"What's it to you Lovegood?" he smirked, bringing back the Slytherin bravado. One dance with a Hufflepuff was enough, he didn't need everyone thinking he was best friends with Luna Lovegood as well.

Without warning, the blonde leaned in towards him and said something in his ear that rooted him to the spot. By the time he had recovered, she had disappeared back into the crowd of dancers. Blaise shook his head with intrigue as he thought about the words she had spoken.

 _"_ _non è un crimine essere gentili, sai, sei davvero bravo a farlo"_ she had whispered serenely.

 _It's not a crime to be nice you know, you're really quite good at it" Blaise translated mentally,_ she had said it in perfect Italian. He was even more impressed that she had gotten his dialect correct. Interest peaked, his eyes roamed the hall for her for the rest of the night.

A woman had finally captured Blaise Zabini's attention, and she had done it without him even realizing.

 **Authors Note:**

 _I have been dying to write this chapter introducing the twin flame concept._

 _Also, who remembers who Adelene De Jour from Chapter 12: Auror Potter? ;)_

 _Now that Nott has disappeared Blaise is really trying to make up for the last couple of months (and I think he carries some guilt towards the other houses from before that) the 8th years are, after all, all grown up :'(_

A quick note to GOOSE who left a review last chapter, I couldn't respond directly to you as it was a guest review. Hopefully, you decided to continue reading because as the last chapter showed Ron can absolutely be forgiven and I love him as a character so he will absolutely be getting his happy ending too. I think the important thing to remember is that Draco has already acknowledged he was wrong and that he is trying to make up for it. Even then most of the Wizarding World isn't ready to forgive him. You have to work hard to be forgiven when you screw up. Until the last chapter, Ron had yet to see Ginny let alone apologize to her. Now he is getting his chance to try and earn his forgiveness. I hope that explains why the story has gone the way it has so far but if you still don't ship this particular fandom then this probably isn't the story for you.


	22. Chapter 22: The Potions Master Returns

The Potions Master Returns

"Professor!" Hermione Barrelled through the corridors the next morning, "Professor McGonagall!"

"Good heavens, Miss Granger, what on earth is the matter?" the alarmed Headmistress turned away from the conversation she had been having with Professor Sprout.

"I need to speak to Professor Snape!" she wheezed.

"Has the child hit her head, Minerva?" Professor Sprout touched Hermione's shoulder worriedly.

"No, I have not!" Hermione responded hotly, "I realize he's dead or I would have gone directly to him".

"You wish to use the portrait in my office?" The headmistress asked raising her eyebrows, "surely you realize I cannot allow students into the Headmistress's office unsupervised". Truthfully the older woman was surprised and a little hurt at Hermione's request to speak to another professor about something that was clearly bothering her, especially Severus, who she was sure the young witch had never cared for.

"Please Professor, it's truly important" Hermione begged, with Dumbledore long gone and his portrait far too whimsical to take this seriously, she needed the late Potion's Professor's knowledge of alchemy and, potentially, occlumency.

"What may I ask is so important that you cannot ask any one of our living professors?"

"It's personal" Hermione blushed. There was absolutely no way she could talk to Professor McGonagall about this, it would be like telling her mother, only her mother wouldn't have a clue who Draco Malfoy was whereas…"It's just personal" she repeated impatiently.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but I simply cannot allow it, I'm not even sure if the magic of the castle would allow for anyone to enter the Head's office unaccompanied. I'm afraid you will have to find an alternative method of seeking whatever it is that you need"

 _Whatever you need…._

"Thank you, Professor" Hermione gushed, spinning on her heel and leaving a bewildered Headmistress in her wake.

"She's quite odd that one" hummed Professor Sprout, "brilliant absolutely, but quite odd".

Hermione raced to the seventh floor and closed her eyes. "I need to speak to Severus Snape" she whispered. Sure, enough the doorway to the Room of Requirement appeared and she found herself in a long, bare hallway with only one feature. She sighed in relief as a huge portrait of her old Potions master covered the wall at the far end. He was after all, far less intimidating in Portrait form.

"Miss Granger, my, my this _is_ a surprisewhere exactly is it that you have taken me" Severus drawled.

"We're in the room of requirement sir," Hermione said tentatively.

"I know of no such room" he squinted his gaze skeptically at her. "I take it you and your little friends are…up to something" Portrait Snape stood up from his chair and came to the front of the frame, his cloak billowing behind him in an unnervingly lifelike manner. "Spit it out, Miss Granger, I may be dead, but I don't have all day"

"I need to ask you something Prof..I... Severus?" she wasn't quite sure how to address a dead former professor who had saved their lives.

"Yeesss?" he hissed "get _on_ with it"

"It's a sensitive subject and I fear you're the only one that might have the knowledge to help me"

"So sensitive that no book in Hogwart's vast libraries would cover it? I know you must have read them all by now" he sneered, his interest peaked. "I hope you're not asking me for information on something dark, Miss Granger" his eyes glinted threateningly.

"No! No, it's not dark magic. I. I'm not sure what it is, I think maybe some sort of human alchemy is the closest but even then…"

"If I wanted you to ramble at me granger I would give you a babbling beverage" Snape sneered again. He couldn't fathom what he had done whilst he was alive to imply that he would be happy to receive visits from his former students.

"Have you ever heard of twin flames, Severus?" Hermione asked him shyly. To her surprise, her former professor stopped sneering and looked at her with something between compassion, incredulity, and annoyance.

"That is a very loaded question, Miss Granger. Nevertheless, I can try and answer your questions."

"Ok" Hermione breathed. "I understand the concept of perfect mirrors or whatever it is but what is the connection part? I mean, do I have any choice at all in this, if not then it seems wrong, how do I know if my feelings are even my feelings or if it's just this connection hogwash?"

"The babbling, Miss Granger" Snape warned again.

"Sorry sir" Hermione blushed.

Severus surveyed the awkward girl in front of him. "Firstly, not much is known about the connection, but it is assumed that it comes from the same principle as soul mates, who are connected by the essence of their magic".

"But what does that mean" Hermione interrupted.

"Miss Granger surely someone as clever as yourself is not asking me to pinpoint the very essence of how magic came to be?"

Hermione huffed in frustration.

"You do have a choice, however, if you think you may be…averse… to your match then it is not a pleasant one and I would strongly advise you to reconsider. The pain of losing such a person…." Grief flashed briefly across his face before he returned to his impassive mask.

"Lily" Hermione gasped as Severus set his jaw and his eyes flashed dangerously. "She was your…but you didn't end up together?" Hermione asked more softly.

"One flame usually feels the draw before the other, depending on who reaches physical maturity first, in my case, it was a coincidence that I harbored a childhood crush on Lily, but it became something much, much more." Snape was resigned now, and Hermione reminded herself that she was talking to a non-sentient portrait, so it was unlikely that the Snape she was talking to could feel the pain that his living counterpart had gone through.

"But why…?" Hermione began.

"Lily never had the chance to choose me because I never shared the connection with her, not that that would have guaranteed anything of course" Portrait Snape said bitterly, "I didn't understand what was happening at the time and never had the courage to tell her how I felt until it was too late. The connection still has to be opened willingly. You cannot force someone to love you, Miss Granger, not genuinely"

Hermione's brain went into overdrive calculating everything she had learned about Snape's relationship with Harry's mother since his death. They had all hypothesized as to why Snape had never let go, why he had turned his back on his beliefs and risked going to Godric's hollow to check on Lily on the night of her death. Why he had never moved on and still carried her Patronus with him to his dying day. Could something of that magnitude really happen to her and Malfoy?!"

"What if, what if you spontaneously opened the connection and now you're not sure," Hermione asked desperately. "I mean to kiss someone and then find out that you've essentially sealed your fate seems more than a little deterministic" she argued defensively. "There has to be some way of breaking it"

"So, your connection has been opened already" Portrait Snape raised his eyebrows "I take it it would be inappropriate to offer my congratulations" he sneered eliciting a furious glare from Hermione. He sighed "to answer your question there is no known way to reverse the connection and I can't think of anyone who has ever wanted to. Once the connection is open you have yourself the love of a lifetime, the kind of love that many people would kill or die for, though I suppose I can see how that might be overwhelming for you and Mr. Weasley at your age."

Hermione blanched "You think Ron and me? Uh no Professor, it's not Ron I'm talking about"

"Interesting, another student I assume?"

"Unfortunately, yes. One last thing Professor, I'm not comfortable with this mental link, I wondered if occlumency...?"

"...would be no use against such a connection" Snape finished for her "though I cannot see why you would need it. It would be almost impossible for your flame to do anything that would hurt you. If you felt truly violated by the connection, I don't believe they could bring themselves to use it. Think very carefully on this Miss Granger, I sense there are...preconceived notions... in your way, but as I said, many would consider you exceptionally lucky to find such love and devotion in a partner. If that is all then I'm afraid I must depart, my other portrait is calling me. Good luck, Miss Granger" Snape strolled out of his frame leaving a reeling Hermione alone and staring at an empty canvas.

"Severus," the strained voice said in relief as he entered his portrait in the Head Boy's chamber.

"Draco," he said evenly "how is my Godson?"

"Severus, what do you know about Twin Flames?" Malfoy asked, his voice just as desperate as Hermione's had been. Snape staggered in his portrait and stared at his distressed godson incredulously. It crossed his mind that he had never wanted Firewhiskey more and lamented, not for the first time, that portraits couldn't get drunk.

 **Authors Note:**

Please tell me you guys read this in Alan Rickman's voice? God, I miss him as an actor :'(

Dying to hear what you all think of Draco and Hermione's new situation, how do you think they should handle things?


	23. Draco and The Potions Master

**Author's Note**

 ** _So I_** **hadn't** ** _planned to write this but as Lovesagoodstory19 has so kindly been reviewing every single chapter of this story (thank you!) I wanted to indulge your request to see Draco and Severus' side of the conversation. As a result, this has ended up being an in-between chapters excerpt to follow on from Chapter 22._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy the awkwardness as much as you imagined Lovesagoodstory19!_**

"So, it is a real phenomenon, I knew it" Draco's heart sank, and Severus took the opportunity of the young Malfoy looking away to compose himself.

 _Draco and Granger!_ The alarm bells sounded loudly in his mind. _Why did his Godson have to go through life creating the hardest possible situations for himself? The Wizarding World's peaceful state was at its most fragile and they were not going to make this partnership easy on either of them._

"What have I done?" Draco moaned to himself.

"Now come on Draco it's not the end of the World" Snape tried not to sound irritable, at least Draco had a chance of ending up with his flame. "The girl is intelligent and forgiving, I see no reason why this can't be a good thing for you both".

"How would you know that?" Draco whipped around to face his portrait once more. "How would you know how intelligent and forgiving she is?" he asked suspiciously.

 _Oh, Smithereens I'm not supposed to know who he's talking about am I?_

Snape, having had a lifetime of practice, did not react to being caught out. "If it's one thing you've always had Draco, it's good taste" he praised him evasively "any girl would have to be intelligent to keep up with you, and I can't see how you would have ever gotten the connection open in the first place if she thought you were still a death eater". Draco nodded thoughtfully as Snape smoothly wriggled out of the trap he had almost put himself in. Even If Miss Granger had not come to see him that day he would have had an inkling as to who Draco was talking about by how distressed he was, he had been mooning over the girl since his third year for Salazar's sake! The fact that she returned the feelings however was… _unexpected_.

"You're right Severus" Draco sighed in exasperation. "I kept trying to push her away but it's for her own good, she's intelligent, funny and so _pure._ She still has this innocence about her after everything that's happened, but not in a naïve way you know?"

Severus felt his stomach turn unpleasantly as he listened to Draco go on like a sick puppy.

"and my God is she beautiful, you don't understand Uncle Sev...when she took off that dress…" Draco groaned, flopping onto the bed and burying his face in a pillow.

Severus closed his eyes in dread. _Oh no, Oh… SALAZAR NO! I_ _can't hear this_. _I can NOT hear this!_ Snape begged, seeing where their conversation was headed.

Of course, Draco had spoken to him about girls before, outside of a school setting, but he had never known their identities. He couldn't listen to any of his students, especially Potter's bushy-haired know it all friend, be described like…

"her body was perfect Sev, perfect! She's so small but she's got these truly _evil_ curves, they're _torturous_."

…LIKE THAT! Snape cringed and tried to scrub the words he had just heard out of his mind. Oh, how he wished he could give someone detention right now.

"You can fantasize in your own time boy, I was under the impression you wanted my advice?" Snape leered over his frame at Draco as if reminding him who the authority figure should be.

"Right" Draco sat up suddenly "well, is there any way to just well…. turn it off?" he asked meekly.

Snape smiled sadistically, he had wanted to openly tease Draco about his Granger obsession for years and now he could finally do so without Lucius torturing the boy. "Oh, but why would you want to do that Draco, from what I can hear, you seem quite… _enamoured_ with this young lady" he smirked.

"Stop messing around Sev, it's her I'm trying to turn it off for!" Draco growled.

"Why Draco, I didn't know you could be so _noble"_ Severus wrinkled his nose in jest as Draco blushed at the famously Gryffindor trait being applied to his actions.

"Says the noblest Slytherin of all time" he bit back, "you made how many years of sacrifices for your witch?" Draco smirked in triumph as Severus's features dropped into a scowl. He had much preferred it when his story had remained untold, of course, the Potter brat had to go and tell everyone how _heroic_ he'd been.

"There is no turning it off, Draco. If you and the girl know what's good for you then you will both swallow your pride and try to make this work" he said tiredly. "Do you have any idea how many witches and wizards have wished that the universe would just reveal their true love to them? I can see how your current state of things might be _inconvenient_ son but if you stopped being a blithering sap for a moment you might realize that she won't give a flying hippogriff about your circumstances!" Severus bellowed, storming out of the portrait.

He briefly wondered if any of the other portraits might have some potion ingredients he could whip up. He would try anything to forget about _Hermione Granger's torturous curves_ he shuddered.


	24. Chapter 24: A Black Heart

A Black Heart

For the next three days, Hermione and Draco avoided each other wherever possible, ignoring the aching pains in both of their chests that only seemed to intensify the longer they were apart. Draco was waiting for Hermione to somehow prove she didn't hate him, while Hermione waited for Draco to show that he wasn't behaving like the coward that she feared was still within him. She hadn't told anyone what she had read in the pamphlet and Draco, well Draco didn't have anyone to tell…or so she thought.

"Malfoy open this portrait hole this second!" a voice interrupted Draco's carefully scheduled period of self-loathing for the day. He didn't move which proved to be a mistake, Blaise was a much stronger wizard than he got credit for, often being outshone academically but excelling logically and practically. It was mere minutes before he managed to manipulate or threaten (Draco wasn't sure which) the disastrous excuse for a guardian into letting him enter.

"Get the hell up of your bloody arse Malfoy" Zabini seethed.

"Blaise, I thought we agreed you weren't going to lose your temper" a softer voice caressed his shoulder gently and with a start, Draco realized exactly how Blaise had gained entry.

"I will only say this once Blaise. Leave. Me. Alone." Draco threatened through gritted teeth.

"You haven't been to class in three days Draco. Three. Fucking. Days." Blaise yelled at him, Draco gave him an impassive expression.

"I don't think he wants to talk to us Blaise" Luna hummed.

"Since when are you two on a first name basis and how long have you known our password Lovegood?" he glared at them both.

"Don't talk to her like that" Blaise hissed, causing Draco to blink in surprise. "Fine. Fine. You leave me no choice." Blaise said warily. "Do it, Luna".

"Do what?" Draco asked, raising his wand for a battle that would not come. Instead, there was a rustle of footsteps approaching and in stepped Bellatrix Lestrange through the portrait hole.

"What the fu" Draco yelled.

"It really is an unfortunate resemblance isn't it," Dromeda said calmly. "Hello, Draco. I had hoped to meet you on better terms"

"Mrs. Tonks?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"That's Aunt Dromeda to you young man," she said sternly, "now, enough of this nonsense. If your friends would be so kind as to leave us, I strongly suggest a shower. Body odor is not befitting of the Noble House of Black." The woman said the last part sarcastically and Draco wondered how long it had been since she had spoken those words.

"What the hell are you playing at Blaise?" Draco gaped in shock as his friends turned to leave. Blaise looked at him guiltily.

"Your mother was the only one who could talk sense into you when you were like this," he said sadly before making a swift exit through the portrait hole.

 _How dare he imply that his mother could be replaced!_ Draco stalked past Andromeda, who was now patiently unpacking and making herself comfortable, slamming the door to his chambers as loudly as possible. To his fury, he heard a chuckle on the other side. He walked towards the bathroom apprehensively, he was going to do this because he happened to want a shower not because his Aunt had told him to. _Sure, Draco_ his inner voice scoffed at him.

 _Why is he so angry?_ Draco heard the voice in his head and almost slipped and fell. _Hermione?_

 _Draco?_ She asked shocked, she hadn't realized they would be able to converse like this. _What happened Draco?_ she sighed, already knowing that she wouldn't get an answer. Realizing that his intense anger must have reopened his mind to her he forced himself to take several deep calming breaths.

When he eventually emerged, he was furious to see his Aunt still sitting on the sofa, knitting calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Ah, much better" she appraised him as he exited "one must not let their emotions be reflected in their appearance" she repeated the words his mother had told him over and over as he grew up. His jaw clenched, and he was strangely grateful that at least Andromeda resembled her other sister, much as it disturbed him.

"Mr. Zabini came to see me, it was quite the surprise I tell you. I knew that for a wizard like that to stroll through a muggle village he must be very worried about you indeed".

"You live in a muggle village?" Draco asked curiously and then cursed himself for engaging in conversation with the intrusive woman.

"Well my Ted, god rest his soul, couldn't very well move into our world, now could he?" she pursed her lips.

"What are you expecting to achieve here?" Draco said hotly, hating the silence that had fallen between them. "You think that you can just turn up, a stranger and fix me, take my mother's place?" He asked incredulously. "You have no idea what I'm going through! None!" he breathed heavily. To his fury, Dromeda merely quirked an eyebrow at him.

"My, my, you really are a Black, aren't you?" she smiled suddenly, "you have the temper dear" she patted his cheek. _What the flaming hell is wrong with this woman? Can she not take a bloody hint?_ Draco turned his back on her. "Just leave. Please. You could never understand".

"Falling in love with someone from an Impossible family with whom you're totally incompatible?

Knowing you don't deserve their love in return because of the things your family has done and how you once behaved?

Fearing what will happen if you dare to go through with it?

No, you're right, how could I possibly understand?" she smiled kindly at him.

"It's not the same," he told her adamantly.

"Maybe not" Dromeda conceded "but no one said it must be, the rules are the same when it comes to love Draco, there are no rules."

"Your husband" Draco found himself unable to address the dead man by name "he loved you, I assume?" Dromeda nodded curtly in response. "That's why it's different, Hermione would never love me willingly" he stated stubbornly.

"And why not?" Andromeda demanded, her lips twitching slightly.

Draco exploded, furious with himself for opening up to this woman he barely knew and unbeknownst to him, opening himself up to Hermione in the process. "I'm a lost cause, she'll lose everything if she ties herself to me"

 _You utter idiot_ Hermione listened, being very careful to maintain her calm, lest she let him in her side as well.

"I'm a fucking death eater with zero prospects, I bullied her for years based on bullshit assumptions and then I watched her get fucking tortured and did nothing to stop it"

 _You were never really a death eater! Why can't he see what I see?_ She thought desperately as he kicked a nearby chair in frustration. "I don't understand why she doesn't hate me as it is".

"Well let's unpick that shall we dear?" Dromeda patted the seat next to her, arching an eyebrow as Draco remained stubbornly standing. "You're a handsome, intelligent, stubborn young man who's starting to work out what's in his heart. That hardly seems like a lost cause. Secondly, you've been raised with the knowledge that you would accumulate a vast inheritance simply by being alive Draco, money is only one small factor in a person's prospects. I am not denying that you will have to work much harder than previous Malfoy's but if you align yourself with the right people, make your values known and are willing to work hard to prove them, then anything is possible. You seem to have your mother's determination after all.

Thirdly" Dromeda smiled triumphantly as Draco subconsciously sank onto the seat opposite her, though he refused to turn and face her "I _have_ heard that you were a rather horrible teenager. I believe what makes the difference to Hermione is that you can admit this, which means you have reflected and realized your actions were wrong. That takes courage Draco, it's something your father would never have done."

"You still don't understand, my family tortured her" he whispered. "I see it, every night when I close my eyes"

 _That's why he doesn't sleep?_ Hermione dropped the book she had been pretending to read so that people passing by her wouldn't know she was engrossed in another person's mind. She knew she had been in the nightmare at his home but not _every night_.

"And my sister murdered my husband Draco" Andromeda sighed impatiently, "it wasn't my family's first attempt either. My mother tried to kill him when I was pregnant with Nymphadora, did you know that? Bellatrix and Rodolphus had no interest in children and she would do anything to ensure the continuation of The Noble House of Black" she sneered. "She was worried that the bloodline would be over before you were born so she tried to murder my husband and steal my baby to be raised as a _proper_ Black. I doubt she would ever have even known she was a half-blood had they got their hands on her. I thought Ted couldn't possibly want to be with me when he found out I was a witch, let alone after my family had threatened him and after he saw how I was raised to hate people like him".

Draco stared at his Aunt in horror, trying to imagine that his late grandmother could have done such a thing. "That's just it though?" Draco said in frustration "how could someone possibly forgive all that?"

 _I already have_ Hermione sighed mentally, knowing she would have to go to him soon. She just didn't want to set a precedent where he could hurt her feelings and she would run back to him.

Hermione, you're being ridiculous you cannot possibly sleep on the floor again tonight" Ginny was holding the blankets away from her with one hand on her hip and her lips pursed in disbelief. "Just go back to your common room already, you're both being mental. I'm amazed he hasn't turned up here again!"

"What do you mean again?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend. The redhead's eyes went wide for a second before her face contorted into a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" she met Hermione with a challenging stare.

She sighed, deliberating for a moment, "kitchens" she finally told the redhead, before stalking out of the Gryffindor dormitories dramatically, ignoring the greetings she got as she passed through the common room as quickly as possible.

Ginny followed her determinedly with a whole new level of understanding. She knew Hermione's kitchen routine having used it only twice in the past, once when Ron had first kissed Lavender and the second time when Hermione had first decided she would need to obliviate her parents. Whatever had happened, Ginny realized, it was breaking Hermione's heart.

"He kissed you under the mistletoe and you took three days to tell me?!" Ginny shrieked once they had settled into their hot cocoa and pumpkin pie with extra ice cream, courtesy of the house elves. You knew Hermione Granger was truly upset when she was willing to use a house elf.

"Will you stop interrupting me" she huffed. "So, then I had a moment of madness and took him back to the dorm" she explained, stopping when Ginny squeaked in disbelief.

"You took him to bed Hermione?!"

"Well, we didn't exactly make it that far" Hermione's lips twitched despite herself.

"You had sex with Draco Malfoy in your common room?" the pitch in Ginny's voice reached a level Hermione didn't know was humanly possible.

"Will you keep your voice down" Hermione grabbed Ginny's wrists "these kitchens aren't soundproofed you know!" Ginny shrugged apologetically "and I didn't have sex with him" she clarified, eliciting a disappointed pout from the redhead. "We may have fooled around excessively on the common room floor though" Hermione blushed beetroot as she thought back to the feeling of his kiss.

Draco was busy trying to distract himself with reading when a huge burst of contentment hit him from nowhere and he found himself seeing a memory, as though someone had placed a pensieve inside his head. He was looking at himself kissing Hermione, from her perspective, he realized. He concentrated and tried to tune into the feelings surrounding the memory, expecting to experience regret, disgust or something along those lines. He wasn't prepared for the sense of longing he felt coming from the memory. He knew that Hermione desired him physically of course or what happened the night of the ball would not have been possible, but to long for him that way….not just his touch but for his presence beside her…Draco rapidly shook himself out of it, it was this connection bollocks making her want to be around him he decided, a shooting pain running through his chest as he thought it.

"Argh" Hermione dropped her forkful of pumpkin pie and put a hand over her heart.

"Mione!" Ginny snapped out of the shock of what Hermione had been telling her just in time to stop her falling to the floor. "That's it" the redhead glared, heaving her over her shoulder as Hermione whimpered along. She didn't want to acknowledge it but with every step that she took towards her dorm room, the pain eased.

Malfoy, on the other hand, had no idea that Hermione was on her way and so assumed the pain was ebbing away of its own accord. He sighed in relief as the searing in his chest dissipated. Relief that was instantly quashed as he heard voices outside the portrait hole. _No. No, he was not ready to see her. He wasn't ready for her to reject him yet, if he could just stay out of her way then he could keep the sliver of denial in place that said she might choose him._

Ginny had to practically shove Hermione through the portrait hole and onto the sofa before she turned to Draco furiously.

"You listen here Malfoy. I don't know what the hell this soul flame hogwash is all about but it clearly requires her to be close to you so if you so much as take a step away from her and it causes her pain I will hex you like you've never been hexed before!" she ranted "got it? Good." She finished a little anticlimactically and turned on her heel, stalking past the recovering Hermione, who had now pushed herself onto all fours and was breathing heavily.

Stunned at the state Hermione was in Draco found himself kneeling beside her automatically, guilt flowing through him, how could he have forgotten that his pain was her pain?

"I'm sorry Hermione" he apologized to her for what felt like the millionth time these days. _So, there it is_ Hermione's clarity of thought started to return. _He was rejecting her, she shouldn't be surprised that he was picking the cowards option, but the fact that he would rather remain alone and unloved forever than be with her? That he would rather they both experience physical pain than give it a try? That stung, it stung so, so badly._ "Me too" she pushed herself up off the floor, attempting to retain a shred of dignity. She didn't, couldn't, look at him. If she had, she would have seen the devastated expression he wore at her response.

Hermione tried to walk away from him, she really did, but she had only crossed to the kitchen when an ache returned to her as if the magic inside her was trying to turn her around. She brushed it off as an intentional movement towards the kettle, but Draco had already seen it and his jaw locked tightly at the fact she didn't want him to help ease her pain. "Hermione" he stepped up close behind her. She stonily ignored him and pretended to focus on making a cup of tea. "Hermione, I realize you hate me right now, but I can't just leave you in pain" he growled in frustration. That got Hermione's attention.

"You think I hate you?!" she asked disbelievingly.

"Of course you do" he stated as if it was obvious, not wanting whatever connection they had to make her forgive him.

"Don't you _dare_ try to pin these last few days on me Malfoy, do you have any idea how it feels to start up something of the magnitude that I did the other night, given our history, only to be abandoned half naked on the floor? I was humiliated!" The rant that Hermione had been holding in for days burst out of her with a vengeance.

"Then when you do come back from your…your MAN TANTRUM, you leave me with this" she waved the booklet in his face dramatically "as an explanation? I had to ask Professor Snape, Malfoy. _Snape_!" she looked at him with wild eyes "and now, you want to take the cowards way out and blame it on what you _assume I_ feel, because nowhere in this did you bother to consult me on what I apparently want!" she finished with a huff, her eyes glaring daggers at Draco. He had taken several steps back from her and looked, not scared but…no wait, he was definitely scared of her right now. Draco Malfoy was scared of her. The thought made the whole thing much more amusing and a snort of laughter escaped her.

"Are you _laughing_ at me?" he hissed incredulously, and it was his turn to narrow his eyes. This only set Hermione off more as her body decided that all the tension she was feeling needed to be released. "Nothing about this is funny Granger!" Draco raised his voice as Hermione clutched her sides.

"I... I know" she breathed "can't...stop…laughing" now he really was looking at her as if she were deranged. _How the hell am I supposed to stop that mouth of hers?_

 _I can think of one…no at least three ways_ Hermione thought in response and then blushed beetroot as a slightly shell-shocked expression formed on Draco's face. _I can't help my thoughts Malfoy, now get out of my head!_ She seethed, the humiliation returning.

 _You were in mine first Granger!_

 _Back to last names, are we?_

 _You literally started that too!… Granger,_ he gave a mental smirk. It was then that they both realized Hermione was no longer laughing.

 _I will not speak first_ Hermione told herself resolutely. She had already said her piece. _Why wouldn't he just say something?_

 _Why was she so confusing?_ Draco was deep in thought on the other side of the sofa next to her. _Why couldn't she just be honest and admit that she hated him and would rather spend a thousand eternities alone than bind her life to him? Oh sure, she said she didn't hate him, right before she bit his head off!_

"I did not!" Hermione defended unintentionally catching the end of his thought, Draco locked eyes with her and she inhaled deeply when she realized she had broken their silence. _Damn._

"What the hell do you want from me Granger?" he sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling hopelessly.

"Does it matter?" Hermione scoffed "It's pretty clear you've already made up your mind about what it is that I want, why ask my opinion?" she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Fine, I shouldn't have assumed your feelings. Happy?" he bit back rhetorically.

There was a long pause as they both tried to consider their predicament. None of this even seemed possible to Hermione, who had grown up in the muggle world where people fell in love over time with dating and romance, until it either worked out or it didn't. She loved magic, even after everything that had happened to her she adored this world, but the idea of being irrevocably connected to another person by the very fiber of your being? It was just so extreme, what was she a test monkey? Was her heart just something for the universe to toy with as it pleased?

Draco was confused for an entirely separate reason. Every strand of his DNA wanted to do what was best for Hermione, he could feel it. But he was so sure that that thing couldn't possibly be him. Earlier in the year he wouldn't have believed that she could grow to love him, he still didn't, but at least if that had been the case without this flame bollocks then he would know it came from her as opposed to being forced upon her by some freaky magical bond they were supposed to share.

"We have to talk to each other about this Draco" Hermione finally sighed "if nothing else we need to figure out how to stop butting into each other's heads all the time, I can't stand it"

"Don't you think I would stop if I could?" he glared.

"Why do you do that?" Hermione lifted her hands in exasperation.

"Do what?"

"Take the latter half of what I say and make some defensive remark because you don't want to acknowledge the point!" she seethed.

"I don…." Draco paused as he realized she had caught him red-handed "what was the point then?" he sulked.

"Talk to me Draco" Hermione begged "I want to understand" she whispered, looking into his eyes searchingly and he wanted her so badly that for a moment he was willing to believe she could.

"I just wish we could go back" he whispered "to the start of the year" he quickly clarified upon seeing Hermione's hurt look "you know…when we were just Granger and Malfoy working together and playing dumb drinking games after curfew…when everything was finally simple again…before all of..this" he waved a tired arm and gestured around them.

"That would be nice" Hermione smiled longingly "though I don't know how you can call it simple, I spent months trying to figure out what was going on in your head, I still do."

"Isn't that your greatest talent Granger, overthinking things?" he gave her half a smirk.

"You're right" she returned his almost-smile, "well since my way clearly isn't working, how does a Malfoy handle life-changing bombshells?"

Draco snorted and then thought for a minute: "my father would punish the person responsible and mother would have thrown a hideously manipulative dinner party." He scoffed, remembering fondly how his mother could twist pureblood politics in her favor with only an appetizer.

"Me? Well, the only life-changing event to happen to me before this I pretty much drink to forget" he finished sadly. He didn't need to specify, they both knew he was talking about the day he took the mark.

Hermione deliberated for a moment on how many more rules she was willing to break. She had made more reckless decisions in the past few months since running into Draco than she could remember making in her entire Hogwarts career, not counting all the situations Harry and Ron had gotten her into of course. _Oh, what the hell, it's only the rest of my life at stake!_ She reasoned.

"Come on then," she told the slumped, hollow-looking man beside her.

"Whad'ya mean, come on? Come on where?" he lifted his head from his hands.

"Anywhere" her eyes twinkled mischievously, happy to see him finally responding to her "If my calculations are correct, then I owe you a drink"

...

"Another round please" Hermione signaled to the waitress over the music.

"It burned me Granger" Draco sulked and slammed his empty shot glass down. "The hell is this stuff?"

Hermione grinned "It's muggle alcohol Draco, vodka to be exact, would you prefer tequila?" she asked nonchalantly, knowing that he had no idea what was on the bar and thoroughly enjoying the power she currently had over him.

"Merlin Granger the drinks aren't that bad!" Draco looked flabbergasted and stared at the waitress warily "why on earth would I want to kill her?" he asked.

Hermione burst into giggles and was about to explain just what was so hilarious when another figure roughly shoved their way to the bar, pressing the two of them together and causing Hermione to grab on to his chest for stability as the revelers jostled them around. The laughter died in her throat when she realized her lips were centimeters from his neck and she fought the impulse to look up so that she could read his expression.

 _Oh, Merlin, don't look down, do not look down! Come on Draco think! House Elves…Dementors…. Professor Umbridge!_ He willed his body not to react to her clinging form and the ability to breath returned somewhat.

"Not that this isn't thrilling Granger" he struggled to express himself "but why in Merlin's name are we here?" he asked, dragging her to a nearby table to escape the rush.

"Why do you think?" she asked him, genuinely curious to see what conclusion he would come to.

"Are you trying to knock me out with this fodka shit, so the muggles can have their way with me?" he looked around him irritably and Hermione could tell that he wasn't unconcerned at being surrounded by muggles, though he was trying his best to hide it.

"It's vodka Malfoy and no, I just wanted you to be more comfortable and while I would never normally condone drinking away your problems, most people don't attract the same level of fucked-up that you and I have recently"

"comfortable, in a muggle bar?" his eyebrows raised.

"Well you seem to be surviving so far?" she challenged

"That's because I'm with you" he retorted without thinking, causing Hermione's features to soften considerably. There was an awkward pause as Draco processed what he had just said.

"Talk to me Draco, I can see that you want to" she begged him again, extending her hand to his.

 _Why is she doing this to me?_ "why do you have to be such a know-it-all?" he groaned.

"The same reason you have to be a sarcastic prat half the time I suppose," she said without any malice whatsoever. Draco's lips twitched. "Now tell me" she continued more seriously.

"Tell you what?"

"Everything Draco, I want to know everything" she held his gaze without blinking as he absorbed just what she was asking him.

"I don't know how. I'm not like you and Potter, I don't do well with…with _feelings_ " he said it as if it was a dirty word and looked down at their hands pathetically.

Hermione let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She thought back to their most enlightening conversation so far, when the twenty questions had pushed both their boundaries. "How about a game then?" she coaxed, appealing to the competitive Slytherin in him and sending a silent prayer that this would work out in her favor.

 _30 minutes later…._

"Never have I ever slept with a Weasley" Hermione looked away from him shyly, her drink untouched. His eyes widened considerably and for a moment he wasn't sure how to respond.

"His brother had just died, he wasn't exactly _in the mood_ " Hermione defended as her cheeks burned in embarrassment. She knew she was nowhere near as experienced as Draco and she was uncomfortable with his penetrating gaze. If that was the way he wanted to play it, then why not go all in? she decided, taking a deep breath before responding. "Never have I ever fallen for a Malfoy" she retorted carefully, using all her Dutch courage to hold his gaze as she finished the rest of her drink, counting herself out of the game.

"Hermione" he warned her huskily and she heard his words the night of the ball reverberate in her mind, " _you don't know what you're getting yourself into"_ he had said. But the words that followed were not the ones she had anticipated, instead, he gave her a long penetrating stare and muttered: "that's not possible".

 _Merlin's pants she shouldn't have said anything, now they were back to square one. Why was Draco so convinced that he was unlovable?_

"Are you telling me I don't know my own feelings again Malfoy?" she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, annoyed that he insisted on invalidating what she was trying to say.

"Don't look at me like that Hermione" he sighed, putting on his coat "you can't honestly be one hundred percent sure that this is all your own feelings, or you wouldn't be so freaked out by the connection in the first place. You didn't _fall_ for me, I… I _bound_ you to me" he looked disgusted with himself. "You know deep down that it's only your magic and mine feeding off each other that makes you want to be with me" he tried to explain to her why this was all wrong.

"Draco wait!" Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. She had thought it was his dark past and own insecurities causing him to push her away. Only now did she realize he genuinely believed her feelings to be false. "let me show you something first, please?" she held his arm cautiously as they exited the bar.

"I don't understand how to control this mind thingy yet," she told him, taking a deep breath "so I need you to use legilemency on me" Draco's eyes widened considerably.

"Hermione"…he began to try to tell her that this wasn't necessary. Not that he wasn't dying to get a look inside her mind but what she was offering was so incredibly intimate and required such vulnerability on her part that he just didn't feel worthy of the privilege.

"Just do it Draco, please, there's something you need to see" Skirting a glance around them to make sure there were no muggles in sight, Hermione took his wand arm and gently raised it so that it was pointed at her forehead.

"Legilimens" Draco whispered cautiously, his wand tip coming to life.

He was back in the third year, on the grass outside Hagrid's hut in their very first Care of Magical Creatures Class, he winced as he heard his younger self insult the man. He had never liked him, but he had to acknowledge Hagrid was a far better person than he had been.

 _"Have you ever seen anything quite so pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher?"_ He watched his idiotic 14-year-old self cajole a crowd of fellow Slytherins before the furious Hermione stormed right through him and the sharp slap she administered to his teenage counterpart caused his ears to ring.

 _Anger…loathing…Why on Earth did she think he'd want to see this?_

The memory changed, and he jumped as the huge great Hippogriff reared above him. Again, he watched his younger self get dealt a well-deserved blow, only this time a frizzy-haired young witch rushed to his aid. " _Hagrid, he has to be taken to the hospital wing!" Compassion…she didn't like that he was hurt…why?_

The image changed to the fifth year and it was the start of the Quidditch cup final between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hermione watched from the Gryffindor Stands as Malfoy swaggered onto the pitch, a " _Weasel is our King"_ badge flashing on his chest. She watched as Flint said something to him, whatever it was it caused him to use his teeth to slowly pull off his quidditch gloves and shake his hair around his face. A bolt of desire shot through her as she looked on. Hermione took a deep breath and looked away, _why did the sod have to be so handsome. It was completely insane that she found him so attractive._ The memory dissolved again, and he was standing next to her and Potter in the great hall.

" _He looks different this year don't you think? Almost...ill?"_ Draco sucked in his breath, he could feel the sadness and concern radiating off the memory this time. He knew Potter had figured out what he was by then, how could she possibly care about his welfare? Before he could respond, Hermione shoved another memory his way and he closed his eyes as if it would stop the images. He didn't want to see this. He reluctantly watched as Hermione, Potter, and Weasley were hauled into the Manor and thrust before him.

 _"I can't be sure,"_ he said helplessly as he looked into Harry's swollen face. A rush of compassion hit him from the memory and he turned to see that Hermione's eyes had been locked onto him the entire time. _Gratitude…sympathy._

And then Hermione was on the floor with his deranged aunt. He made to withdraw from the memory that haunted his nightmares but to his surprise, he didn't hear her screams, she was doing a very good job of focusing her memory only on the thoughts that had gone through her mind.

She could see him watching helplessly, Bellatrix seemed to take some sick joy in making their eyes meet first once… _Don't do anything stupid Malfoy…_ then twice… _please, please don't do something stupid…_ three times he was made to look at her screaming face… _this isn't your fault Malfoy please don't get yourself killed._

To say that Draco was stunned would be the understatement of the Century, all this time he had been having nightmares about that pleading look and she had been begging him _not_ to intervene? She hadn't wanted _him_ to be killed. Where in Merlin's name was this woman's sense of self-preservation?

But Hermione wasn't done. He was standing in his very own living room at the townhouse watching her sob into his lap as he stroked her hair.

 _"It'll be ok"_ he had told her.

 _Don't let go_ she remembered thinking, again he could feel the gratitude, the confusion and the warmth radiating from her.

Fast forward to her memory of the next morning and he was looking at his bedroom, he felt the initial muddle of her thoughts as she interrogated him.

 _"If I was going to poison you granger don't you think I would have done it last night?"_

 _Holy shit, I'm in Malfoy's bed, I'm in Draco Malfoy's bed…. what's that…we didn't…oh, thank god…not that it wouldn't have been hot but…wait what am I thinking?!_

Before he could respond to that Draco was swimming through the wisps once more, finding himself by her side as she strolled towards The Leaky Cauldron, listening at the door.

 _"Keep on walking Malfoy…" Disbelief…outrage on his behalf…forgiveness…he doesn't deserve this…_

 _You're ridiculous, you're behaving like a stalker_ he heard her telling herself as she attempted to track him down, then she was at his bedroom door… _compassion…affection…she hadn't stopped the kiss…_

 _Electricity!_ Draco felt her remember the feeling that she had struggled to put into words, the warmth in her veins and the vibrations when his lips had brushed hers. The intensity of the small touch was overwhelming.

Finally, he saw himself in the hospital wing _please wake up, I didn't even get to tell you…, please, please wake up_ she willed as she stroked his hair. Hermione pulled the memory back in and detached her mind, breathing hard.

"Now tell me that I hated you before," she said softly.


	25. Chapter 25: Slytherin Ties

Slytherin Ties

Draco had developed a splitting headache as he apparated them back to Hogwarts in silence, the combination of alcohol, performing legilemency and the reeling state of his mind was causing him much discomfort. At least the advantage of being the very first eighth years meant they didn't have the trace on them and therefore no one had realized they were gone. Neither he nor Hermione had said a word since they had left the alley, but he hadn't let go of her hand and Hermione knew that for Draco that was humungous progress.

The unspoken question finally came as they entered their common room and looked at the two closed bedroom doors. Before the ball Hermione had slept in Draco's room almost every night, convincing herself it was purely to keep his nightmares at bay, they both knew better now. It would be a statement if she was to go back to his bed tonight and she wasn't sure if he was ready to welcome her there at the moment.

 _What if she doesn't want to sleep there anymore_? Draco worried, he didn't know exactly what they were to each other right now but if she chose to accompany him after everything then it would be a clear shift in their relationship.

"Goodnight Hermione" Draco whispered, watching her face fall slightly. Her smile quickly returned when he made to take off his shoe to prop the door open as he had that first night.

"Coming Draco" she called, her lips twitching as he froze briefly in the doorway.

She soon found herself waking up to walls of Slytherin green, she would never admit that she was becoming quite acclimatized to the color. She smiled at the feel of the solid warm chest pressing into her back, Draco's arm was draped protectively over her side and she snuggled in deeper, relishing the feeling of being so close to him, their magical cores humming in approval. She still felt unsure about being fated to someone but she had always trusted her gut and it was telling her that her feelings for Draco were growing. Connection or no connection.

It was all too soon that Hermione heard the bewitched painting of Phineas Niggle tell them it was time to get to class. Draco stirred beautifully at the voice, his hair completely out of place.

"Hi" he breathed uncertainly after blinking a few times to make sure that she was real, and the previous night had not been a dream.

"Hi" she replied uncertainly, "I think we missed breakfast" she grinned.

"Your fault" he grumbled, "you made me sleep"

"well now you're awake and we only have three days before the Christmas Break, I refuse to miss any more classes!" she said, already panicking at the full day of lessons she had requested off to visit Andromeda.

"Bloody bookworm" she heard him moan, her retort dying in her throat as she watched him casually undress to change into his robes. He really was beautiful she thought again as she watched the morning light hit his pale skin. Unlike Harry and Ron, he had retained the well-sculpted body that quidditch training had given him and she wondered when on earth he had gotten the chance to work out with everything that had gone on last year. Her throat went dry as he stood there in nothing but his boxer shorts, rubbing his tired eyes. She let slip a small groan of arousal and he whipped around as if he had only just remembered she was in the room. Realizing his mark was on display he hastily covered his forearm and grabbed his robes. "I.." he began, dipping his head shamefully.

"Don't" Hermione made a movement towards him "Don't cover yourself" she whispered, snaking her arms around his neck. He looked away from her and gently but firmly removed her wrists.

"We should be going," he told her, and while she wished he would've kissed her, she was relieved to hear that his voice was firm but gentle this time, not dismissive as it had been previously.

"Right" she agreed, grabbing her robes distractedly.

"Erm Hermione" he caught her arm and looked at her, amused. "As much as I love that look on you, you should probably change". She looked at him in confusion until he dangled a red and gold tie in front of her face. She looked down at the strip of green and silver hanging from her neck, horrified.

"Oops?" she offered, and he laughed, it was a genuine throaty laugh, not tainted by his famous sneer and Hermione wished that he would make the sound more often.

"It's too bad, with your ambition and that stunt you pulled last night, I reckon you would have made a pretty good Slytherin, who knew you were so good at manipulating people?" he sneaked one last grin at her mock offended expression before he exited the dorm.

"I do not" she half protested.

"Just because you choose not to use a talent, it doesn't mean you don't have it in you. See you later Hermione" his lips twitched into a shy smile, the first real one he had given her.

"See you Draco" she smiled softly. She would never tell anyone that her sorting had been a tossup, like Harry she had chosen to be Gryffindor and, as the hat predicted, it was her choices that had defined her all these years.

Hermione didn't see Draco until dinner that night when she was pleased to see him sitting back at the Slytherin table with Zabini and Parkinson. Ok, so she wasn't totally pleased to see Parkinson given the woman's history with Draco, but It seemed that the departure of Nott had gone some way to reversing the house's treatment of him. She reminded herself to owl Harry and see if the Aurors had an update on his whereabouts. She couldn't stand the idea that someone who wanted to hurt and maybe even kill Draco could still be at large. She also knew that someone had to be hiding him, but Harry had told them the last of the death eaters had been rounded up with the Lestrange Brothers. _Who else would help that slimeball?_ She worried herself.

"We had a deal Nott, your father's soul in exchange for Draco Malfoy's corpse." The face in the fire flickered a snarl.

"He had help" Nott seethed. "The other houses have befriended him thanks to his fascination with mudblood Granger"

"Interesting, the Granger girl you say? Then it seems you have a new target." Theo frowned and the voice in the fire hissed impatiently.

"The Malfoy's are one of the most selfish wizarding families to ever walk the earth. They are always looking out for themselves and their own interests. What a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets and damn the consequences. If you want the boy, don't go after him, go after what he desires most"

Theo paled considerably "You want me to go after Hermione Granger, _The_ Hermione Granger?"

"Unless you think a mudblood is too big a challenge for you?" the fire spoke condescendingly "I suppose I can always give the dementors an early Christmas present if that's the case"

"No!" Theo started. "I can do it".

"You have until New Year" the voice in the flames instructed before the fire snuffed out. Theo paced around the abandoned living room angrily. It was one thing to go after Draco, he was hated by half the world and was supposed to be alone everywhere he went. Few would care if a former death eater was murdered and there would have been so many suspects that the Ministry would never have even been able to narrow it down if it weren't for his previous failed attempt. But Granger was the golden girl and would have the entire school at her defense, how was he supposed to get her anywhere by herself and without a wand too?

There was a bang and he turned to glare at the struggling portrait of Severus Snape, bound and tied to the chair in his frame. "How does it feel _Professor_ " he spat, "to know that your precious Draco is going to die. There'll be no running off to warn The Oder of The Phoenix this time you traitor bastard. Don't worry too much though" Theo mocked "If all goes well you'll be reunited with your precious godson in time for Christmas". Theo took one last disgusted look around the deserted whole that was Spinners End before taking off into the night.


	26. Chapter 26: Portkey

Portkey

Draco had done his best to stay close to Hermione over the past few days and was growing increasingly interested in the mental connection they shared. Controlling his negative emotions was far easier without Potter and Weasley to contend with but the strong feelings that kept creeping up on him now that Hermione insisted on kissing him again were another story. He was still unsure about the motivations behind Hermione's feelings for him but he knew that she was desperate to regain the privacy of her thoughts and he agreed that it had to be controlled if they were ever wanted to establish real trust between them. But Draco couldn't help but consider the ways in which they could _use_ the connection. The ability to contact someone, in complete secrecy, anytime and anywhere, without even using a wand, was seductive to the Slytherin and it seemed to him to be a tool that shouldn't be wasted.

He tried to see if he could open the connection at will when he and Hermione were apart but so far, he was having no luck. It wasn't until he heard someone mention dementors that a thought occurred to him.

"Hermione!" he burst into the dorm, interrupting her concentration as she practiced trying to transfigure their sofa into a suit of armor.

"Yes?" she asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"A Patronus" he looked at her excitedly.

"Erm, what about it?"

"A Patronus Hermione _!"_ he emphasized again, his impatience becoming apparent "they're made from memories, they're created by feelings of happiness, strong feelings" he explained.

Hermione pursed her lips as the penny dropped "You think the connection works the same way?" she asked doubtfully.

"Well, why not? Both can be used as methods of communication and both appear when the bearer experiences strong emotions" Draco repeated his hypotheses.

"But the connection opens with negative feelings too and it doesn't require a wand." She pointed out. "Anyway, we're trying to close the connection not use it to communicate" she turned to him suddenly "we _are_ trying to close the connection, right?"

"Of course, we are" he assured her "I want my privacy back just as much as you do, but don't you think it would be useful to be able to control it both ways? Imagine an emergency where you need to contact me without giving yourself away, it would be the perfect solution, it could keep you safe if something happened"

Hermione thought about it for a second and realized that his logic was strong, but she didn't like the idea of him being able to get into her mind at will, that required a whole new level of trust that she just wasn't ready for. "I'll think about it," she told him, "once we have the connection under control. Can we please just change the subject, for now, I'm too tired to think about it".

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Draco obliged her wish.

Hermione grimaced "I will probably go to the Weasley's on Christmas Day, it seems wrong not to, though I'm not sure if _everyone_ will be happy to see me," she said pointedly "and I have something to do first". Draco was careful to keep his emotionless mask firmly in place. He was disappointed Hermione wouldn't be at Hogwarts with him and less than happy about her spending the holidays with her ex, but he understood. They were her family too and if he still had family…

"What is it that you need to do?"

Hermione sighed, she had known this conversation would come up eventually. "I need to find my parents".

"They're missing?" Draco raised his voice in alarm, it was no secret to him that Hermione's muggle parents had been discussed as targets many a time.

"Not exactly" she looked at him guiltily. "When Voldemort took over, I had to protect them" she was becoming tearful Draco realized.

"What did you do Hermione?" He asked apprehensively.

"I modified their memories and made them forget that they ever had a daughter" she whispered, "and then I planted other memories to convince them that their identities were different and that they wanted to move abroad, as far as possible. They have no idea I exist"

Draco just stared at her, once again feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt at the part he had played in pushing her to go to such extremes. "Hermione" he croaked "you know that it might not be reversible, don't you?"

She nodded tearfully, "but I have to try".

He blew out a deep breath, "can I help?" he offered, causing Hermione to fling her arms around him, he smiled in surprise. He might not be able to convince the wizarding world that he could be a good man, but if he could prove it to Hermione then that was worth all the gold in the Malfoy vaults as far as he was concerned. "When do we leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," she told him, again looking a little guilty "after our last class"

 _"_ Sorry Hermione, I thought you just said that you were planning on leaving the country _tomorrow_?" he said dangerously. "And you just weren't going to say anything? Would you have even told me if I hadn't asked?" he demanded, hurt that she would keep something like this from him.

"Of course! I was putting it off because I didn't want you to be upset" she begged him. Draco rubbed his temples and tried to quell the building anger inside him. It would do him no favors to upset Hermione before she left, he would just have to choose to believe her. Is this what trusting someone was like? He wondered briefly.

"Where are we going anyway," he asked tightly, and Hermione dropped her shoulders in relief.

"Australia" she answered avoiding his eyes. Draco turned his back and took several very very deep breaths; this witch was going to be the death of him.

Hermione felt more and more nervous throughout the day as their last period of Potions approached. She and Draco would be taking the international portkey from the Headmistress's office at 4 pm sharp and would have only 3 days to find her parents, restore their memories and get back home. Hermione had played out every single scenario she could think of over and over in her mind.

 _What if she couldn't reverse the spell?_

 _What if she reversed the spell and they never forgave her?_

 _What if something had happened to them while they were gone?_

 _What if something happened to her and Draco and they never reached them?_

 _What if they wanted to stay in Australia?_

"Stop overthinking it Hermione" a mental whisper reached her, and she looked across the classroom to see Draco subtly staring at her. He gave her a sharp nod as if to say that everything would be fine. Seamus, her current partner, shot them both a strange look but fortunately for them given their positions her friends seemed to have accepted that she and Malfoy had to be civil to each other. She didn't even want to think how much attention the two of them interacting would have attracted had this not been the case. Only Professor McGonagall and Ginny, and probably Harry as a result of the latter knew where she was going, and that Draco was accompanying her.

"Merry Christmas Everyone, don't forget that your Essay on the properties of asphodel root and it's uses in potions is due after the holidays, 3 rolls of parchment" Professor Slughorn chuckled at the sequence of groans as he exited the room. Hermione and Draco pretended to take extra time packing up their things as their housemates passed and wished them happy holidays. Finally, Draco approached and put his hands on her shoulders, "ready?" he asked her.

"As I'll ever be" Hermione whispered, taking his hand briefly, he squeezed it before letting it go again. They weren't ready for people to know about them just yet. First, they had to figure out what they were to each other.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall welcomed them both to her office. She looked suspiciously between the two of them and gave Hermione a knowing stare. "Now that there are two of you, you will have to be extra careful not to be seen arriving. The Portkey will take you to a bay on the outskirts of Brisbane and as Australia works on a different time scale you should arrive after dark. There are no known wizarding communities in Brisbane, so you will need to be extra careful and fully prepared. What is your plan to locate your parents, Miss Granger?"

"I plan to start by visiting all the dental practices in the city, I didn't change their memories of the profession so hopefully they will still be practicing" Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly. "three days Miss Granger, do not forget" she held out a chunky gold watch that would be easy enough to conceal. "On three both of you", she instructed "good luck and be safe"

The familiar uncomfortable feeling of a hook behind her navel lasted for mere seconds before they found their feet plunging into soft sand. As the Headmistress predicted it still very early in the morning and Draco wondered how long they would be able to stay here before the sun came up. Hermione was already digging through her bags looking for something. Before he could ask she had pulled out a rough blue pair of shorts and a green t-shirt. "Muggle clothing?" he asked her warily.

"Honestly Draco it's a t-shirt it's not going to hurt you" she rolled her eyes as she stripped herself of her robes, grateful for the cover of the darkness and pulled on an old red sundress that she had found hiding in her wardrobe. Even in the early hours, the temperature was approaching twenty degrees and Hermione knew it would be considerably hotter once the sun was up. She couldn't help but stare as Draco shrugged into the muggle clothes, it was so odd to see the same Malfoy she had known blending happily, well almost anyway, into the muggle world. He looked like a normal young man taking a nighttime trip to the beach. _Well, that was the point you dolt_ she said to herself, shaking off the weirdness of the situation.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked looking around him.

"I suppose we should try and rest, we're going to be on a different time level for the next three days and we will need our energy" Hermione curled up and dug her toes into the sand. There were worse places she could have sent her parents she thought as she listened to the waves crash against the cliffs.

Draco wanted to protest sleeping on a beach like a homeless wizard, but he had learned better than to push Hermione when she was already so tense. He curled an arm around her and closed his eyes, surprised at how tired he suddenly felt given that it was only 5 pm at home, then again, international travel, even of the portkey kind, will do that to you. Before he knew it, the sun was rising, and he saw for the first time the natural beauty that surrounded them. He could even hear the crying song of what he assumed must be dolphins.

He turned to Hermione to thank her for sharing such a beautiful place with him, only she wasn't there. He squinted around the beach worriedly, Hermione never walked alone after dark, she wouldn't have been stupid enough to start now, especially in a foreign country. He began to panic until he heard muffled sounds coming from the rocks.

"Hermione!" he scrambled up the cliff face to where she was perched leaning, no, dangling, over the edge, her wand was nowhere to be seen and Draco felt the hairs on his neck rise as he stared at her in alarm.

"Hello, Draco" sneered a voice that was all too familiar.

"Theo" he snarled, turning to face the figure whose wand was now pointing directly at what had been the back of his head.

"Drop your wand or I'll kill her" he snarled again and Draco did as he said without thinking. He wouldn't take chances when it came to Hermione. Theo laughed at him as he bent to pick it up.

"Let her go, Theo, it's me you want dead, now you've got me, there's no need to hurt her"

"Oh, don't worry Malfoy you'll join her soon enough, but first let's have some fun shall we traitor?"

"Let. Her. Go. You said you wouldn't hurt her!" he stalked towards Theo menacingly.

"And I'm not going to Malfoy" Theo widened his eyes in mock innocence, "but you are" he smiled evilly. "How do you think the Wizarding world will react when they spell the body and find that Draco Malfoy pushed the golden girl off a cliff?" he hummed, twirling his wand so calmly that it was unnerving.

"I would never" Draco growled.

Theo laughed "We'll see about that Drake" he insulted him further by using his old nickname, making Draco wonder how he could ever have been friends with the asshole. Theo circled Draco in a taunting manner until he was right at eye level with the furious blonde "Imperio" he whispered gleefully.


	27. Chapter 27: Waaay Down Under

Down Under

Draco felt the all too familiar pull tugging on his mind as Theo directed his feet one at a time towards Hermione's frozen form. He stared into her helpless face as he fought with all his might. For the first time in his life, he was grateful for his experiences as a death eater. Sure, he had had far more practice at fighting the cruciatus curse, but servitude did not come without the odd Imperius thrown in now and then. It wasn't long before his mother had begun teaching him to resist his Aunt Bellatrix, who had taken great pleasure in making him perform more and more depraved acts as time went on. Theo was nowhere near as strong as his aunt had been, but Draco was out of practice, he realized as he struggled to fight it off for more than a few moments at a time.

He willed his mind to think of other things, their stolen kisses in the dorm room, Hermione's furious but adorable expression when he refused to study, the way she looked at him when she woke up in the morning…slowly he felt the tug on his mind decreasing and looked directly at Hermione. His back to Theo, he tried to communicate his bluff to her with his eyes as he continued to move toward her of his own accord. Hermione's eyes closed and her face scrunched up in concentration as she too willed her strongest feelings to the surface. Her fury when Draco was hurt, the passion of their first kiss, was all thrown to the forefront of her mind.

 _Draco?_ His mind buzzed

 _I'm here_ he told her.

 _It worked! You were right!_ She thought, her relief slipping away as Nott waved his wand impatiently and Draco felt himself stumble towards her unwillingly. Draco was doing everything he could to hold on and he could see the furious beads of sweat running down Nott's face as he tried to increase the force with which he pushed the magic out of him. His wand was shaking with the effort and if Draco could hold on just a little longer...

 _My necklace Draco!_ She willed him to hear her as he regained his concentration on the curse, closing the connection between them. He looked at her neck curiously and noticed that what he had previously thought to be a charm was, in fact, a single galleon, hanging from a thread. He had no idea what Hermione was doing but as he continued to make his way towards the cliff edge he had no other option than to trust her. Pretending to grab her roughly he tore the necklace from her neck and held her briefly by the throat. Theo laughed again, _the sicko is enjoying this_ Draco fumed.

 _It's a fake?_ He suddenly realized, thinking back to his brief spell in the inquisitorial squad. Hermione had admitted using a protean charm to call the other members of that ridiculous club, surely, she hadn't kept the same coin all this time? Praying he was correct, he rubbed his fingers over the galleon and felt it burn his hand.

"Ouch" Harry swore as his wrist burned and he dropped his wand. The timer sounded, and the lights of the training arena flickered on. He had failed the exercise.

"What the hell was that Potter?" Kingsley chastised him.

"You ok mate?" Ron approached him, picking up his wand and handing it back to him.

"Did you not feel that?" Harry asked, wrenching up his sleeve to reveal the watch Mrs. Weasley had given him when he came of age. He turned the clock face over and removed the coin underneath. "The only person who still uses these things is…"

"HERMIONE," They said together.

"Minister, we need to know the coordinates of an International Portkey taken by Hermione Granger and we need to know now!"

"Harry I cannot just give out…"

"It's HERMIONE Kingsley!" Harry bared over the older wizard, "We would all be dead if it wasn't for her!" He raised his wand and pointed it at his mentor. "The co-ordinates Minister", he didn't want to curse Kingsley, but he wasn't prepared to lose his best friend.

"26.4698 S, 153.0251 E" Kingsley sighed, pointing his wand at a nearby chair to authorize it. To Harry's surprise he grabbed his and Ron's hands, "Hermione's in the order and we don't abandon order members" He said simply, morphing back from political figure into the wartime Auror that Harry had known him to be.

Seconds later the chair appeared on the sand below the cliff top. "Hermione" Ron began yelling her name. Kingsley and Harry grabbed his arms.

"Never give away your position Weasley!" Kingsley hissed.

"Is that Malfoy?" Harry's eyes found the cliff and he stared at the figure holding Hermione by the throat in disbelief.

"I'll kill him" Ron wrestled against them.

"Wait, there's more to this" Harry cautioned. His instincts had never led him wrong before and right now they were telling him that Draco would never hurt Hermione. He pointed his wand at the cliff face. "Human Revelio" he whispered. "There's someone else up there," He told Kingsley who had already begun creating anti-apparition wards around them.

"Potter, I'll remain here and secure the wards, let's not forget we're in a muggle community in broad daylight. You scale the cliff-face and approach with caution, if there are too many, send up red sparks. Weasley, you mark Potter, and for Merlin's sake control your temper or you'll never see another active mission again. I mean it Ron, don't make this personal" he warned.

Upon the cliff Theo was beginning to lose _his_ temper, he had expected Draco would try to resist the curse, but he hadn't known he would be able to do it for this long. It was a remarkable feat he acknowledged in annoyance. He watched as the arm he was trying to control jerked in all directions, refusing to make the final push. If Draco wouldn't do it, then he would move the bitch himself, he decided, heading towards the couple. In doing so he emerged from the shielded cliff-face into view of the bay below him. It was a mistake.

He ducked as red light flew at him from either side. Harry was half-way up the cliff-face when he saw it and looked back at Kingsley confused. Were the perpetrators fighting amongst themselves? he wondered. He could hear a voice but couldn't make out what they were saying. Below him, Ron was panting as they scraped over the sharp rocks.

"EXPELLIARMUS YOU BASTARD" came a yell from the top of the cliff. Harry and Ron stared at each other in confusion as three wands flew out of Nott's hand. Draco collapsed in relief as Nott's wand was removed from him. Theo looked wildly around him at the cliff-face, the only way out was through the sharp rocks and unforgiving waters. He was trapped.

"LONGBOTTOM?" Draco cried in disbelief _He was being rescued by Neville Fucking Longbottom?!_. "How the fu…"

"Incarcerous! Well done Neville" Draco groaned as Luna appeared from the other side of the cavern. Ropes flew around Theo, binding his limbs to his side, a defeated expression taking hold of his features.

"How?" he hissed in frustration. "How di..."

"How did they know you were coming?" a fierce Italian voice interrupted from behind Luna. "You pathetic piece of scum! You were our _friend"_ Blaise shook with fury "YOU WERE OUR FRIEND!" he lunged at the tied up Nott only to be stunned by a surprisingly reluctant Neville.

"I kind of wanted to see that" he muttered.

"None of you will kill me," Theo growled stubbornly. "You don't have the balls" he eyed Draco in particular. "You were weak then and you're weak now" he wriggled and spat at Draco's feet.

"You're right Nott" Draco smiled at Hermione "I'm not a killer," he said as Theo's gaze turned triumphant. "You can join the dementors like your shitbag of a father though" he added, giving the now terrified Theo a sharp kick in the stomach for good measure.

"FREEZE!" Yelled several voices as Harry, Ron and Kingsley appeared wands drawn.

"You're a little late to the party aren't you Potter?" Draco sneered, not bothering to address Ron at all. Kingsley muttered an incantation to release Hermione and she fell into Draco's arms sobbing. He didn't hesitate to pull her into a furious kiss.

"OI YOU PERVERT" Ron raised his wand only for Harry to swiftly disarm him. Ron gave him a shocked glance. "Breath Ron" he patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically, watching his face contort into several different expressions as Hermione kissed Draco back with uninhibited passion.

"How exactly did you three get here before us?" Kingsley rounded on Blaise, Luna, and Neville, the former coughed nervously and held out an old boot.

"I may have held onto this for emergencies when you searched my parent's place" Blaise shifted uncomfortably.

"I should fine you on the spot for owning an unauthorized Portkey Zabini" he boomed. Harry was about to protest when Kingsley held out a hand for Blaise to shake. "Good work" he smirked. "Potter, Weasley, you do the honors" he instructed, throwing an unconcerned glance at Theo.

Harry stood up straighter and resumed his professional stance. "Theodore Nott, the Ministry of Magic hereby places you under arrest for the attempted murder of Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Abraxas Malfoy. You are also charged with the aggravated assault of Ginevra Molly Weasley" Harry struggled with his composure as he voiced the charges against Ginny, "and the attempted assault of Neville Frank Longbottom, Luna Pandora Lovegood, and Blaise...er".

"Florence" Draco smirked, helping him out, "his middle name is Florence"

"Fuck you Drake" Blaise sulked as Harry finished reading the charges, his lips twitching slightly at Zabini's embarrassment.

"Harry wait!" Hermione brought him to a halt as he began to levitate the trussed-up form of Nott alongside him.

"Hermione if you say you don't want to press charges I swear…"

"He had to have had an accomplice in the Ministry Harry! It's the only way he could've known where the portkey was taking us".

Kingsley stroked his beard, giving her a small smile. "As usual, Miss Granger is correct; her portkey application was treated as sensitive and had the highest levels of discretion available. Only two people in the Ministry could have known its destination.

"Flint!" Harry groaned, how could he have missed that?

"Marcus Flint?" Draco asked incredulously, "my old Quidditch captain?"

", The very same," Kingsley said, sounding disappointed. "He's now Junior Executive to the Department for International Transportation and the only other person besides myself who had access to those documents.

I shall head back to the Ministry and bring Mr. Flint in for questioning. Miss Granger, if you are not harmed I believe you and Mr. Malfoy have the matter of your parents to attend to. Potter, Weasley, please take young Mr. Nott here to Azkaban and have him processed to await trial."

"we're just going to leave her with Malfoy?!" Ron spluttered "He had her by the throat!".

Harry looked at Malfoy and Hermione. "Imperius curse?" he asked Draco, eliciting a guarded nod in response, his hand tightened on Hermione's.

Harry gave a curt nod back and slung an arm around his friend's shoulders "I'll explain on the way mate" he sighed, dragging a silent floating Nott and a very confused Ron back towards the beach.

Hermione had paid little attention to her rescuers, nor Theo's arrest. She was still quietly sobbing into Draco's shoulder while he clutched her to his chest as tightly as he could. _I almost lost her. He almost killed her…all to get to me._

"I'm so so sorry Hermione" he clung to her, hating himself. To his surprise she stopped sniffling and looked up at him with fire in her eyes; and then suddenly there were sharp blows hitting him in the chest, making him stumble backward. She was _punching_ him, she was banging his chest with her fists hysterically. "You should be!" she cried. "Don't you _ever_ do that again Draco, don't you _dare"_ she shrieked.

Draco was dumbfounded, was Hermione in shock? Did she have one of those confussion things muggles get when they hit their heads? _Ouch!_ The punching continued. "For Merlin's sake Hermione STOP!" he breathed, seizing her wrists. She glared at him.

"You have no idea why I'm mad at you do you?" she cocked her head to one side, waiting for him to get defensive.

"Erm," Draco just looked at her helplessly.

"You bloody idiot" she shrieked, smacking at him again. "You just tried to sacrifice yourself to a psychopathic Voldemort wannabe and you come to me and you say Erm?!"

"Uh" Draco looked at her warily, not entirely sure what was happening.

"Oh how eloquent Draco!" Hermione snorted sarcastically. "Wait a second, where is my wand?" she flapped around on the cliff-face before realizing Draco was refusing to meet her eyes. "Give me my wand Draco" she hissed. Draco held the wands tightly behind his back and shook his head.

"It's self-preservation" he backed away. "You're still being scary" he muttered pathetically.

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "Scary? SCARY?! I. will. Show. You scary. Draco. Malfoy" she lunged at his hands and tried to grab her wand.

Meanwhile down on the bay, many were starting to stare at the young couple arguing on the cliff edge with concern. Luckily the billowing breeze and crashing waves obscured their words.

"Do you think they're alright?" an elderly woman asked.

"It looks pretty heated" another whispered, "someone should get them down from there before there's an accident".

"Should we get a policeman?" a little girl asked her grandmother.

"I'll call the community watchman," a gruff old man with a cane told them "he's always good at sorting out the youngsters. No need for police when they aren't harming no-one"

"I will give it back when you stop attacking me you crazy witch" Draco dodged Hermione again.

"and I'll stop attacking you when you give it back!" she bellowed.

 _This could go on forever_ Draco thought miserably. _How do you get Hermione Granger to shut the hell up?!_ He wondered and then kicked himself at how obvious the answer was. He waited for her next lunge and grabbed her arm, spinning her into his shoulder and capturing her lips in a deep, slow kiss. Hermione resisted at first, indignant at being cut off, but It wasn't long before she responded. Draco waited until he felt her relax into the kiss before lifting his lips from hers. "Better?" he asked, holding out her wand.

"Arrogant Ass" Hermione muttered, stashing it in her robes.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, everything ok up here? S'not really the safest place to be having out your issues, I'm going to need you to come down from there now" a muggle man that appeared to be in his late fifties was standing on the edge of the rocks, giving them a knowing look. He wore a matching khaki uniform of shorts and a short-sleeved shirt embezzled with a brown badge that read "Bayside Community Watch"

Draco nodded "Yes, Sir, I think we're ok now, right Hermione?" he gave her a sideways glance when she didn't answer him. She was looking at the man in front of them as though he had just grown a hippogriff head. "Err, Hermione, the nice man is asking us to leave?" Draco prodded her in the ribs.

"It can't be" she whispered, still not looking at Draco. "Dad?"

There was silence as Hermione stared at the watchman, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Meanwhile over on the other side of the cliff face Neville, Blaise, and Luna had begun to realize that they should probably stop staring at the scene that was unfolding before them.

"So they're a thing?" Neville turned to Blaise weakly.

"Yup," said Blaise casually.

"Woah," Neville said slowly. "Hermione and Malfoy, I'm not sure my brain can process that. What do we do now?"

"Hermione tells me it's customary in the muggle world at moments such as these to find the nearest drinking establishment" Luna answered for them.

"You don't have to tell me twice sweetheart" Blaise smiled at her.

"Wait. YOU GUYS TOO? ...LUNA!" Neville trailed after them, thoroughly confused. It was going to be a long three days...


	28. Chapter 28: Waves of Sorrow

Waves of Sorrow

Draco sucked in a sharp breath. "Hermione are you sure, it's...?" he didn't quite know how to finish. The chances of Hermione's father stumbling right on to them seemed far too good to be true and he was still very much on guard after Theo's attack. It felt like hours since he had been under the git's control but he knew that only minutes had passed.

"Sir, what's your name please?" Hermione approached him timidly.

"Wendell Wilkins Miss, head of Bayside community watch," he told her proudly "I take it you folks aren't from around here?"

Hermione thought she might faint. His face was far more tanned and there were a few more wrinkles than she remembered and his hair had started to become peppered with silver grey at the edges.

"No, we're from England actually" she smiled at the fact that his chatty personality was still there. "Could you, could you show us the best way down please?" she asked. As soon as he had led them back inside the cavern and out of sight of the bay, Hermione raised her wand, arm trembling. It was now or never. "Un…uh" she took a deep shaky breath as her hand began to shake violently, she knew that if she couldn't keep calm it could make or break the spell.

"Un-obliviate" she heard behind her. Draco voice was calm and even, his wand outstretched and aimed squarely at her father's head. Wendell stumbled, and Hermione caught him by the arm as his eyes became unfocused.

"What did you do to me" he panicked as the memory of a frizzy little girl laughing entered his mind.

"Daddy, Daddy watch my trick" she squealed, as she leaped from the sofa and soared briefly around the living room before landing lightly back on her feet.

"Hermione?" he whispered groggily, staring at the young woman in front of him. "What happened?" he asked as Hermione threw herself into his arms and cried for the second time that day. Draco began to retreat, suddenly feeling as though he shouldn't be intruding on such a momentous moment.

He returned to the bay and watched the waves as he allowed Hermione and her father to have some much-needed alone time, he also couldn't help but think of his own father. If Lucius had ever shown that kind of emotion to him, just once, he might have been the kind of man that could have deserved someone like Hermione from the start. If he were ever lucky enough to have a family, he vowed to be better, like Hermione's father was. He then couldn't help but laugh internally at the fact that he was now idolizing a muggle, what on earth would his twelve-year-old self think of him if he knew?

"Draco" he heard her summon him and looked behind to see them both approaching, hand in hand, he noted in relief. He had secretly worried that Hermione's parents would be angry when they found out what she had done. "Draco this is my dad, David Granger, Dad this is my…erm…my Draco" she fumbled the introduction awkwardly. Mr. Granger was kind enough to ignore his daughter's blushes and extended a hand to Draco. "Hermione tells me you were at school together," he said graciously. The two men exchanged a look that clearly said they could easily make this a lot more awkward and were trying to avoid it. "I know we've never met before now Mr. Granger, but if I may say so Sir, it's good to have you back," Draco told him, eyeing Hermione's dazzling smile as he did so.

"Yes well, unfortunately, there is still the matter of my wife to attend to, Hermione says that this spell or whatever it is has to be done individually?" he looked to Draco for confirmation and he nodded. "In that case, why don't you come back to the house and have lunch with us?"

"Are you sure this isn't, well, a family only kind of time, so you can get reacquainted?" Draco asked awkwardly. Mr. Granger smiled. "After what I just saw on that cliff boy, you and my daughter seem pretty well _acquainted_ " his eyes twinkled mischievously. Draco had no answer to that, so allowed his arm to be linked through Hermione's. He thought about the introduction she had given him _"this is my…my Draco"_ she had faltered. Part of him loved how possessive that sounded, if he was _her_ Draco then was she _his_ Hermione? He liked the sound of that but really, what were they to each other? Should he be having lunch with her parents, not to mention her recently un-obliviated parents who were sure to want to be filled in on every aspect of her life for the last two years, when they didn't even know what they were? A cold wave of realization came over him as he fully realized what they were heading into. _She would have to tell her parents about the last two years of her life…about Voldemort and the death eaters and him. It wouldn't be possible, even with them being muggles, not to tell them that they fought on different sides, it would come out eventually._

Draco watched the joy shine in Hermione's eyes as she walked along the beach clutching her father's hand. _Please don't let me ruin this_ he begged. "Here we are" Mr. Granger announced, bringing them up to a large yet understated beach house. Hermione gasped "Dad this place looks amazing, the views you must have…" she asked in awe.

"Wendell, is that you love?" a voice called through the hallway. Hermione froze and looked at her father apprehensively. He gave her a stern yet reassuring gaze and prodded her forward. Jean Granger was in the kitchen fussing over tea and sandwiches and humming along to some Australian muggle hit on the radio. She was exactly as Hermione remembered her, unlike her father, her mother didn't seem to have aged a day.

"Do you want me to do it?" Draco asked her. Hermione shook her head but looked at him gratefully.

"I did this. I need to undo it" she breathed, reaching for her wand. "Un-obliviate" Hermione whispered, the jet of light hitting her mother between the shoulder blades and causing her to drop the mug of tea she had been holding. The mug shattered noisily on the floor as Hermione, Draco and Mr. Granger peered at her nervously. "What the…Wendell?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice, as though her husband's name was suddenly unfamiliar to her. She was in a hospital bed and a nurse was telling her she was nearly there, she heard cries as a bawling baby girl was placed in her arms. "David?" she gasped, reaching for her husband's hand as memories of her daughter and their old life continued to assault her brain. Hermione clutched Draco's hand tightly waiting for her mother to react. She was relieved that the charm had worked, but terrified of what her mother would think of her. "David, I don't understand" she frowned looking from her husband, to Hermione, to her surroundings.

"We lost our memories my love, but we have them back now. We have our Hermione back" Mr. Granger tried to explain to his wife.

"I don't understand" she repeated, her voice rising rapidly as she started to become more distressed "look at my purse David, look at these letters, they say I'm Monica Wilkins, all of them. I don't understand!" she began to fight off her husband and gasp for air as he restrained her. Hermione watched in horror as her mother struggled in panic.

"I think perhaps you two should give us a moment" Mr Granger supported his trembling wife "why don't you go and freshen up and we'll call you down for tea when things have settled down" his eyes were looking at them both kindly but Draco could tell that there was now a new sort of guardedness about him after seeing the effect that the spell had had on his wife. Hermione nodded and backed away tearfully, Draco had to practically hold her upright as she tore through the foreign house.

Even standing on the veranda Draco and Hermione could hear her father trying to reason with her hysterical mother.

"She did it to protect us Jeanie" Mr. Granger tried to comfort his wife.

"We're her parent's David, _we_ are supposed to protect _her_! Not the other way around" she cried.

"You know we can't Jean, we're not…" her father began

"I know perfectly well we're not magical David, thank you very much! And I have never, ever had a problem with our daughter being special because I never, ever dreamed she would use those gifts against us. She took our _Memories_ , David! This wasn't some short vacation she sent us on, she stole our lives, the life that we built together is gone." her mother's lips trembled again. "What happened to my house? Our friends? TWO YEARS David, I don't even know if Janice is alive!" she began. Mr. Granger's jaw tightened, Janice and Ray were their oldest friends, since their own school days. They weren't unlike Harry, Ron, and Hermione in how close they had become. Janice was also Hermione's godmother and had been battling cancer when Hermione had returned home for her visit. Jean hadn't wanted to upset her by telling her. He pondered his wife's words and began to wonder if he had been hasty in instantly forgiving his daughter. His wife, after all, had a point, she had saved their bodies, but she had murdered the lives of David and Jean Granger. Who were Wendell and Monica, and what on earth were they supposed to do now?

Out on the decking Draco was holding Hermione in a tight, fiercely protective embrace. She kept whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again to the air, as if in a trance. Draco felt the temptation to go back inside and shake some sense into Mrs. Granger. He knew only too well the fates she had saved her parents from, how could they not understand that? Could they not see how much it had destroyed her to do it, how much the prospect of losing them again was affecting her? He had never seen her so shocked and broken. She was deathly pale and frozen rigid despite the raging heat. She stared out over the bay at nothing in particular, as if her whole world had come crashing down.

All that Draco could do was hold her and wait.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, David Granger emerged. "Just a slight panic attack, this is an awful lot to process," he said in a strained voice. "Better give her a few minutes to right herself. How long are you two here for anyway?" he puffed, hands in his pockets. Hermione did not answer, she was finding it difficult to look at her father after what she had just heard.

"We return to England the day after tomorrow Sir" Draco answered. "Maybe, maybe we could go and set up lunch and give Hermione a few minutes alone with her mother? I'm sure Mrs. Granger could use the rest" he suggested boldly, desperate to try and bring some direction to the conversation.

Mr. Granger gave Draco a tight smile. His eyes fell on the slumped Hermione and he moved to give her an awkward half hug. "Right, yes…very good then" he breathed deeply and headed back inside.

Draco had absolutely no idea what to do in a muggle kitchen (or a wizarding one for that matter) and Mr. Granger seemed to sense this. "Just you concentrate on the tea son and I'll do the rest" he sighed, smiling but appearing quietly exhausted. He busied himself cutting up bread and preparing sandwiches while Draco stood there humiliated and panicking. He recognized the Kettle contraption, it was the same evil looking thing that Hermione had attached in their common room. Knowing that this man could likely be his future father-in-law was not helping with the pressure either.

 _Think Draco. What did Hermione do?_ "Aha," he chirped in triumph as he recognized the round white tea-baggy things on the counter. He popped one in each cup and then poured the water from the kettle thingy in after, impressed with his handiwork. _Sugar!_ He remembered, proud that he hadn't forgotten any of the last details as he put a spoon of white powder into each cup. _Take that house elf_ he thought smugly as he carried the trembling tray into the conservatory.

The two women were sitting in silence, Hermione with her head down staring into her lap and Mrs. Granger with pursed lips, wet eyes, and wringing hands. It seemed that neither one knew what to say to each other and both looked grateful for the distraction of tea arriving. Hermione and her mother seized the cups and took a large gulp eagerly. For a split second Draco was happy that he had done something helpful, unfortunately, his joy diminished quite abruptly when both of them promptly, coughed, spluttered and spat the tea all over his shirt.

"what *cough* was *cough* that" Mrs. Granger heaved banging her chest.

"Erm..tea?" Draco whispered, terrified at the mess he had caused.

"Draco, did you boil the water? or did you pour it straight from the kettle?" Hermione grimaced fondly, looking at him with the same queasy expression Goyle used when he had eaten too many chocolate frogs and was trying to keep them all down.

"I'm sorry" Draco stared at the floor, his face aflame. All his life he was taught that wizards were better and cleverer than muggles, yet he couldn't even make a bloody drink without using his wand.

There was a pause and both women burst out laughing. "Draco never used a kettle before" Hermione tried to tell her mother through the laughter.

"At least I remembered the sugar!" Draco tried to defend himself from their growing laughter. Mrs. Granger looked him up and down quizzically.

"Oh, my dear boy" she patted his shoulder, "I'm afraid that was the salt" she shot him a sympathetic look while Hermione doubled over, her shoulders shaking silently as tears of laughter ran freely down both sides of her face. All Draco could do was rub her back grumpily as she tried to breathe through it.

Mr. Granger walked into the conservatory and looked suspiciously around the room. "What did I miss?" he asked, clearly surprised at the upbeat atmosphere. Hermione and her mother exchanged a brief look that seemed to contain an entire unspoken conversation.

"Nothing Dear/Dad," they said together, giving each other the first real smile of the day.

Mr. Granger huffed disbelievingly but chose to let the matter drop. Stuffing a sandwich in his mouth he reached for his mug to wash it down.

"NO!" three voices shouted instantly and the room dissolved into hysterical laughter once again. Draco couldn't help but smirk this time as Mr. Granger looked around, befuddled, and remained none the wiser.

"And so it begins again" he grumbled quietly looking affectionately at the smiles on his wife's and daughter's faces.


	29. Chapter 29: The Truth

Lunch with the Granger's remained slightly tense as Hermione and Draco did their best to catch them up on their lives for the past two years. He let Hermione do most of the talking as he wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to tell them and what she wanted to leave out, this proved to be the right decision as she left out quite a bit, including Draco's role.

 _Why didn't you tell them about me?_ He prodded her with her thoughts

 _I didn't know what you would want me to say_ he got back.

"So, this big fight, you're telling me you two defeated an evil murderer that the whole world was afraid of?" Mr. Granger asked weakly.

"It wasn't exactly the two of us Sir, it was all Harry, Ron and Hermione, mostly Hermione though" he looked at her proudly "without her, the war would have been lost for sure".

"War?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger questioned incredulously. "I thought you said it was just a fight between Harry and this Voldy-thing?"

"Erm," Hermione looked daggers at Draco and returned to her anxious parents "I didn't want you to worry" she offered feebly.

"Right" Mrs. Granger huffed and began pacing, "Right. Well I'm going to say this, and I am going to say it once only, do you hear me Hermione Granger" she glared at Hermione. "It is time for you start telling us the truth and I mean the whole truth you hear? Otherwise, what was the point in even bringing us back?" she took a deep breath. "We are your parent's Hermione and that means that we will always worry about you, but we can't be in your life if we don't know anything about you" she gave Hermione a pained look.

"She's right Hermione, they deserve to know everything that's happened, but before we tell you, Mr and Mrs Granger, I want you to know that the last two years do not reflect well on me at all, and if you don't want me around Hermione after this then I" his voice broke slightly and Hermione's hand seized his, the Granger's watching him closely "I will understand".

Mr Granger raised his eyebrows "Well then, it sounds like we had better sit back down for this" he sighed. "Start at the beginning Hermione".

The next few hours were exhausting for Hermione as she watched her parents' alarm grow steadily, the more that they heard.

"Your Headmaster was MURDERED?! By a TEACHER?! What kind of school…"

"You lived in a TENT?"

"What's a house elf?"

"He SPLIT his SOUL?!"

"YOU ROBBED A BANK ?!"

"So Harry could read his mind?!"

"WHAT DRAGON?!"

Safe to say that by the time Hermione had finished trying to explain all parties were feeling weak.

"Hermione how could you not tell us things were so dangerous for you in your world?" Her mother said disapprovingly "we would have…"

"You would have pulled me home where I would have to have given up my wand and would have no means of defending myself or you. I was the best friend of Harry freaking Potter, Voldemort would still have come after me in the muggle world. He slaughtered muggles and Muggle-borns for _fun_ mum The second I left Hogwarts we became top of his list" she said quietly.

"Hermione's right, he would have slaughtered hundreds of magical or non-magical people to get to Hermione, she was the second most wanted person in Britain and he knew that she was the brains behind Harry's entire operation, they call her the brightest witch of our age" he smiled proudly at her.

"I still don't understand your part in all this son" Mr Granger changed tact, "you said that it wouldn't reflect well on you. What did you mean by that?"

Draco took a deep breath, "I meant that I was a Death Eater, I was one of Voldemort's followers, I was on the other side of the war, I fought against Hermione and her friends".

"He was forced!" Hermione jumped in before her parents could say anything, "when he was 16 his father signed up to let Voldemort use the Malfoy estate as his headquarters, Draco was forced to live with that maniac mass-murderer controlling him for over a year. It's not who he is" she faced her parent's defiantly.

"Your family supported this psychopath then?" Mr Granger's eyes bore into him. "What do you have to say for yourself now?"

Draco's mouth went dry as he attempted to articulate how sorry he was. "That I will never forgive myself for the things he made me do, that I would give my life to be able to take it all back and that I…I love your daughter very much" he kept his eyes deliberately on Mr Granger as he said the last part.

Mr Ganger took a deep steadying breath "I believe you" he stated simply, after a long pause in which he scrutinized Draco

"What about your family though? You say they would hurt Hermione, that hardly seems like a safe relationship…" Mrs Granger began to protest.

"His Mother is dead, his father has been imprisoned indefinitely for murdering her, along with his other activities and Draco has been disowned and disinherited for switching sides, he wants nothing to do with them." Hermione finished quietly.

"So, you were forced to be an a…a child soldier?" Mrs Granger gasped, relating his story to the closest concept that she could make sense of. It really wasn't very far off Hermione acknowledged grimly.

There was a silence as Mr and Mrs Granger seemed to let this sink in. Then, to his astonishment, Draco found himself forced into the arms of a sobbing Jean Granger. He could no longer see but was occasionally able to make out gasps of "Awful" and "poor boy" as she hugged him tighter.

This was not a reaction Draco was familiar with. No one outside of his immediate family and Pansy, when they were dating, had ever hugged him, let alone cried on his shoulder. When people had put their arms around him it had been in a clinical, greeting manner not like the warmth and comfort that radiated from being hugged by the Granger's. He was visibly uncomfortable with such a blatant display of emotion, but no one seemed to have noticed.

"I had a cousin who got caught selling drugs to kids once" Mr Granger suddenly announced to the room, a thoughtful expression on his face. "He went to prison and everyone treated his wife and kids differently afterward. I never agreed with that, it was his choice, not theirs" he held out a hand to Draco for the second time that day, and it was Hermione's turn to cry as the two men seemed to come to an understanding about the young woman next to them.

The rest of their time at the Granger's was beautifully uneventful, the revelations and emotions had passed and there was a lot of things that didn't need to be said. They basked peacefully in each other's presence as Hermione sat happily squashed between her mother and father while Draco was the lucky spectator. For the first time in too long, he got to see what a family looked like. A family who loved enough to forgive, who would wait forever to see each other and would rip themselves in two if it meant keeping the other's safe.

When the time came for them to head back to the Portkey, the Granger's wept and hugged and the smile on Hermione's face was one of sheer emotional exhaustion but Draco couldn't help but think it had never been brighter or more genuine. _I wish she would smile at me that way one day_ he thought with a smidge of jealousy. That was when he realized that even if they found a way to break the bond, he would do everything he could to make sure he remained the most important person in Hermione Granger's life.

 _ **Hello my lovely readers, I am so sorry that you waited so long for this chapter. A few things blew up recently that required my attention but I promise I have not given up on this story. I will try and get another chapter to you all in time for Christmas but for now, I hope you enjoy this one. I know the Granger's reacted way better than my parents would have, eek!**_


	30. Chapter 30: Reality

_**Author Note: Well Happy New Year Everyone! I owe all of you a huge apology for leaving you for so long especially after I promised the next chapter for Christmas Day 2018 :(. A few things happened to me medically (nothing too life threatening!) and then as soon as I was recovered my laptop got sick :(**_

 _ **Rest assured that I have been itching to write and I hope you enjoy Draco and Hermione's zap back to reality now that Nott is safely behind bars. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews of the last chapter, it was so much fun to picture the reactions of someone's parents when telling them everything the Golden Trio had gotten up to at Hogwarts.**_

 _ **This chapter is a fairly short and (hopefully) humorous return to Hogwarts for our couple but rest assured their challenges are not over just yet!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy and please review, I love hearing your feedback.**_

As the Port-key arrived back in the Headmistress's office, Hermione had not expected to come face-to-face with an audience. In addition to an anxious Professor McGonagall who had clearly been watching the clock in worry, there was a very tired looking Harry Potter, a group of determined looking Weasleys, a serene Andromeda Black and, for some reason Hermione could not fathom, Blaise Zabini and a woman she assumed to be his mother.

"Wh..?" she balked as Draco dropped her hand self-consciously, she noticed he was eyeing the Weasley's especially warily.

"Thank heavens you're back safely Miss Granger…and Mr Malfoy of course" the headmistress added hurriedly. "Did you achieve your objective?"

"Yes Professor, my parents have their memories back" Hermione beamed, impulsively hugging the woman that had become like a surrogate aunt to her through their time in the Order. "Thank you, for arranging the trip and for letting Draco come and….."

The headmistress held up the palm of her hand kindly, sensing an incoming meltdown from the emotional and exhausted witch.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you all" Hermione paused as her eyes landed curiously on the Zabini's "but why is everyone here?".

"Well Miss Granger, this is quite unconventional, but it seems I was not the only one taken aback by yours and Mr Malfoys…development, over the last few days". Draco tensed, and Hermione instantly clasped his hand again protectively.

"If this is some screwed up Intervention attempt Professor" she warned, glaring at their audience.

"Breath Miss Granger" she was interrupted again "there are merely events that need explaining. Especially after what Severus here let slip" her eyes flicked up to the potions master's portrait frame. It was empty.

 _Coward_ Hermione seethed, though she knew it wasn't true, old habits die hard.

"and while it is quite unconventional to call a meeting over a students erm, relationship status, Mr Potter and I agreed that after the near slip in Australia we should have a common strategy before your union breaks to the press. I am afraid Miss Granger that there will be considerable press" she held up a hand to Hermione's outraged expression. "It is not everyday that the female party responsible for defeating the darkest wizard of all time chooses to commit herself to the son of one of his most devoted followers."

Draco untensed slightly in gratitude as he realised that the headmistress had only mentioned his relation to his maniac father. It was more clemency than he deserved.

"Now I do believe some introductions are in order. I am not sure if you have ever been acquainted personally with your classmate, Blaise Zabini, though I believe you will recognise each other from your prefect duties." Blaise dipped his head to Hermione in acknowledgement, "beside him is his mother, Aurora". Hermione's eyes widened as she received a surprisingly kind smile from the olive-skinned beauty.

"Mr Malfoy you are of course well acquainted with Mr Potter and Mr and Miss Weasley" the headmistress continued, an almost humorous undertone to her voice "and George Weasley", the humour died suddenly, and she returned to keeping her voice steady when she was forced to acknowledge the single twin. "You may or may not be familiar, with their parents, Molly and Arthur and their eldest, Bill."

Her eyes fell on Andromeda and she smiled "I am assuming by the lack of reaction to her appearance, you have spent some time with your Aunt Andromeda" she smiled, evidently surprised. It was usually possible to tell in an instance if someone had not met Dromeda before by whether they mistook her for Bellatrix.

"As you may have guessed, the Weasley's are here to represent Hermione's family in the wizarding world, Dromeda and the Zabini's are present as they have assured me that they are Draco's remaining family. If either of you disagree with this assessment, then you may request them to leave."

Neither Hermione or Draco spoke, both touched that the people in front of them had responded to the familial call to arms. Hermione was looking at the Weasleys apprehensively, amazed that none of the redheads had succumbed to an outburst.

"Could we, have a moment to freshen up before we do this" Hermione asked warily. "Just a quick shower and a change of clothes, please?" she begged the headmistress, desperate to escape the suffocating silence of the room and make some sense of the unusual homecoming. Hermione Granger hated nothing more than being put on the spot, unprepared.

"I too would like to freshen up Headmistress, perhaps it could be arranged for some tea while we return, we will of course be as brief as possible" he said smoothly.

"Very well, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. You have had a long journey; however, this cannot be put off" she eyed her two students knowingly as they practically tripped over themselves to get out of the door.

"That was nothing less than an ambush" Hermione seethed as they made their way past the gargoyle towards the head's dorms. She was so preoccupied she failed to notice the shocked and confused students who passed them as they spoke passionately to each other, their hands still entwined.

"I know love" Draco rubbed her shoulder soothingly as they approached their portrait hole. He struggled to hide his disappointment that Hermione seemed so cross at the idea of their relationship going public. The thought terrified him of course. _Her reputation was bound to take a substantial hit, she deserved so much better…._

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you forget I can hear you in there?!" Hermione screeched, approaching him furiously and shoving him hard onto the sofa. Draco came undone as he realised she had already begun to disrobe and was currently straddling him in nothing more than a towel. He hadn't been able to bring himself to take their relationship to _that_ level, still afraid that it she was acting because of their connection.

"I. Want. You. Draco. Malfoy" she whispered firmly but tenderly as she nibbled his ear. He groaned in both despair and pleasure.

"I want the man whose intelligence has infuriated me for the last seven years. I want the man who hides his love and kindness behind his eyes because he's lost so much. I want the man who is so incredibly loyal that he would go to the ends of the earth for the ones he loves; the man who stood in front of myself, Harry Potter and my muggle parents and apologised for things that weren't even his fault.

I love you too Draco" she breathed, finally adjusting the angle of her head to meet his eyes.

Draco's mouth opened and closed in a manner that did not befit the Lord of Wiltshire. He could not describe what he was feeling at that moment, but he knew two things. Firstly, Hermione Granger had just vanquished any minute sense of selflessness in him that might have persuaded him to let her go. Two, he cursed every single one of the busy bodies in McGonagall's office for the fact he couldn't take her here and now.

Because he was Draco Malfoy. He was selfish. And he loved her.

The moment slowly dissipated with the realisation that their presence back in McGonagall's office was fast becoming overdue. With a level of self-restraint that he thought deserved an Order of Merlin, he pushed the almost naked Hermione from his lap, kissed her once, and followed her to the shower.

 _What?_ Just because, there was no time to enjoy the food, didn't mean he couldn't browse the menu, he smirked to himself.

By the time they arrived back in the Headmistresses office, the tension seemed to have disappeared completely. To Draco's astonishment Aurora Zabini and Molly Weasley were having an animated discussion about their children. Judging by the dismayed way Ron and Theo sat with their heads in their hands, the mothers seemed to be comparing stories.

Harry seemed to have escaped scrutiny by looking after a squealing Teddy, bouncing him on his lap as Ginny sat opposite pulling some incredibly undignified faces. Meanwhile George had clearly taken the opportunity to horrify his ex-Professor with some sample products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a display that Arthur and Bill were finding most entertaining.

Draco and Hermione remained at the doorway for a beat, too stunned at the scene before them to make their appearance known. They had expected cordiality between their adoptive families at most but if Hermione didn't know better, she would think she was looking at one big extended family gathering. It took the twinkling eyes and unique sound of Professor Dumbledore's portrait clearing his throat before anybody noticed their return.

With a wave of Professor McGonagall's wand, two extra chairs appeared and forced them into the centre of the room. Nobody seemed to want to speak first. To Draco's surprise, it was Auntie Aurora that jumped in.

"Don't keep us waiting any longer Draco, I think you should start with how you and a mug..ahem..such a lovely lady became friends. My son's information on the two of you was obviously outdated" she glared at Blaise and while Hermione forgave the woman for almost acknowledging her blood, albeit unoffensively, she recognised a Rita- Skeeter esque need for gossip in the woman's eyes and made a mental note to keep her out of any private decisions regarding her and Draco in the future.

The men in the room were waiting not so patiently for Draco to respond and his collar grew hot at the glances that seemed to dare him to fluff up his words. He decided trying to remain casual was the best approach.

"I suppose it went from admiration, to irritation, to remorse and then acknowledgement" he shrugged briefly.

"That's it?!" George Weasley gaped. "Seriously? No brilliant showdown? no-one getting turned into a different species? It really was just… _feelings_?" he looked highly disappointed.

Hermione's lips twitched "well, I mean, I did get drunk on Lucius Malfoys best Firewhiskey and fall asleep on him which was highly embarrassing, then I broke into his home to apologise and found him already in bed…" she trailed off at the flabbergasted faces.

"I'm so proud" George whispered dramatically to the heavens, feigning a tear in his eye.

"Right and then I suppose there was the fact that she walked in on me disrobing on the train back here and started ogling my…"

"Draco!" Hermione blushed "that was not what happened! Don't make me and Ginny regret saving you from the Slytherin's"

"Ah yes, my little library warriors" he mock bowed to Ginny. "I do believe I returned that favour"

"Nearly killing yourself in the process, idiot!"

"Know it all!"

"OI" Ron yelled, breaking the tension. "We get it" he said weakly "no need to bloody foreplay in front of us"

"They're very passionate aren't they" Aurora rose an eyebrow at Molly

"They're made for each other" Harry groaned miserably.

"and THIS, is precisely why we needed to get an explanation from you before the press did" Professor McGonagall interrupted, hands on hip. "You two may not have asked for it but you have a unique opportunity." She explained sternly "Peace is fragile, your relationship will have consequences for the public perception. You can either be the powerful romance that overcame the war and enabled people to move forward in their treatment of each other, OR, you can be a couple of squabbling teenagers that everybody thinks has lost their heads on an emotional whim!"

"Sorry professor" they mumbled.

"If I may Headmistress" Mrs Zabini raised her hand "I believe that the best way to prepare them for questioning from the press is to not be so understanding of their relationship".

"Auntie Aurora…" Draco warned.

"She's right mate" Blaise interrupted. "Think about it, the first thing those reporters will do is try to antagonise you about your blood differences, the fact you were on different sides and your families. They will want a reaction.

Think about it. Me and Ma can play the proud, prudish purebloods" He wiggled his eyebrows deviously. "Potter and the Weasleys can be the horrified heroes, McGonagall can be the official "I cannot comment on your relationship" perspective, everybody paused to giggle at his imitation of the Headmistress, and Dromeda can play the devil's advocate. It's perfect".

"Mr Zabini do correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds as though you are proposing that I put Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy's relationship on trial and allow them to be interrogated and insulted" Professor McGonagall queried in disgust.

"Exactly, Headmistress" Zabini grinned, enjoying the faint look on the old woman's face.

Draco remained silent. It didn't need a genius to figure out that he was not keen on the idea of Hermione's nearest and dearest announcing every reason that she had to not be with him. Blaise could tell he was still scared that she would leave. He made his way over to his best friend quietly.

"Look mate, I know I haven't been great lately, but I get it. She's the golden girl, you want her to stay that way, it will go better for her if you're both prepared."

"I swear to god if I see you taking any pleasure in this Zabini" Draco threatened. He could tell Blaise was hurt at the use of his last name, but Draco had still not completely forgotten what an arse he had been for most of the year. He had forgiven him, especially after he helped Longbottom and Lovegood take down Theo in Australia, but he wouldn't be a Slytherin if he didn't let the man sweat a little.

"This is going to be fun" Arthur Weasley chuckled, surprising the other adults in the room. Hermione did not miss the disapproving swat that Molly gave him in response.

"I think we might need some more tea" Molly fussed apprehensively, it was impossible for the older woman to miss the satisfied smirks on the boys faces. She could practically smell the levels of adrenaline and testosterone in the room.

"hrh hrhm" Blaise cleared his throat, "Act 1, Scene 1, The Case of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger versus the press"

"Do get on with it Mr Zabini" Professor McGonagall sighed tiredly, she was fast regretting loosening the gloves with her eighth years and allowing them to be responsible for their own behaviour _like adults._

"Hermione how do you think people feel knowing that a member of the Golden Trio loves Death Eaters" Ginny shot straight for the heart.

"Well that's just not f…" Hermione started to respond.

"Is that why you escaped Malfoy Manor, because you were shagging the heir?" Aurora glared.

"Wha? Of all the ridiculous…" she muttered.

"Malfoy what would your father say if he could see you with a Mudblood, _the_ Mudblood?" Zabini advanced.

"Now wait just one moment!" Hermione tried again to get a word in.

"How could you betray everything you stand for Hermione?" Bill called.

"What about the friends you lost in the Battle of Hogwarts, what would they think if they saw you standing beside the man who led the death eaters to them?" Dromeda arched an eyebrow.

"Are you under the Imperius curse Miss Granger?" George asked

"How do you know he hasn't slipped you a love potion?" Ron suggested

"What do you stand to gain from this relationship Mr Malfoy?" Arthur pressed.

"ENOUGH!" Draco did not yell, instead his voice cut through the air like ice. He avoided looking sideways at Hermione, who had paled noticeably at the onslaught of questions. Aurora and Dromeda smiled in satisfaction, _they_ had seen Narcissa Malfoy obliterate the Daily Prophet reporters time and time again. A natural talent it seemed her son may have inherited. They watched as Draco calmly held up five fingers.

"Firstly, Hermione is far more than a member of the Golden Trio, she is a human being and an extraordinary one at that, after everything she has done, I would question why any of you dare think she owes you an explanation for her choices?" Draco lowered one finger.

Secondly, I would question why you think you have the right to impugn an unmarried witches' honour. Do _you_ think it acceptable to make those assumptions because she is not a pureblood?" He raised his eyebrows at his audience and bent a second digit.

"Thirdly, I will not insult Hermione by speaking for her on the matter of for what she stands, I will only say that she has never and will never stand for other people telling her what is right or wrong. Hermione Granger doesn't ask for permission to live the life she chooses, nor does she need to." Draco was looking at Hermione with reverence now.

"Fourthly, _anyone_ who uses that word to describe her will find themselves reported to the Auror department for Harassment and contributing to hate speech."

"Finally," Draco raised his one remaining finger "if any of you seriously think that the brightest witch of our age, who outsmarted and escaped the clutches of the death eaters' numerous times over, is foolish enough to let herself get spiked with love potion, then anything you write may as well be written by a blithering, blabbering, band of baboons" he chanced a glance at George Weasley as he said this part, hoping to silently acknowledge his respect for the twin's humour back In his fourth year.

"Well done Draco, it seems your mother trained you well" Dromeda smiled at her nephew. "I am concerned about Hermione should she get ambushed alone though, I think we are best to pre-empt them with a planned outing and statement.

"What do you suggest?" Hermione asked quietly, privately ashamed of the way that she had frozen and not defended Draco.

"A group outing, but one that emphasises you two are a couple, somewhere that will catch the press's attention"

"Aren't you all invited to the Minister's re-election ball next week?" Mrs Zabini asked.

"Not a bad suggestion Aurora" Professor McGonagall chimed in. It's public, yet dignified"

"Harry and Ginny will be going together" added Molly "It might bolster the support if Hermione and Draco were to arrive with them".

"Luna has invited me" Blaise announced to a room full of raised eyebrows. Hermione noticed that he was staunchly refusing to meet his mother's curious gaze as he did so.

"What about me?" Ron asked suddenly, his ears reddening

"It looks like you might actually have to find yourself a date for this one Ronnikins" George patted his shoulder. Ron looked nauseous at the thought.

"It's settled then" said the Headmistress "I shall leave it to you both and your respective families to decide what you wish to say but next week Hermione and Draco will make a public appearance as a couple. I know it seems unfair of me to pressure you, but you are both in the public eye and it is crucial that this is handled appropriately. We cannot afford a random slip up, we need to have control of the rhetoric from the start, for both your sakes."

Draco did not say much as they were dismissed, he merely gave a nod to the Potters and Weasleys and allowed his Aunt to rub his arm affectionately as she exited. He made a mental note to be more forthcoming with the woman next time, he might even have to make an effort with the little tyke, he was damn cute, even if he did turn his hair like Potter's on purpose.

He didn't like to be dictated too, but he could grudgingly admit that the headmistress had a point for them making their relationship clear in a manner that would lead to the least bloodshed. He would calm Hermione's nerves and then get Weaslette to turn her mind to dresses. That would preoccupy her enough that she wouldn't panic.

"Neville?" Hermione's voice rang out warmly next to him. "Is everything ok?"

Draco turned immediately to the pallid looking boy outside their portrait hole. Was this the same man who had saved their lives yesterday and had swiped the head off the Dark Lord's last horcrux?! He was now a fidgeting, mumbling mess and it made Draco uneasy. What on earth could have changed in a few hours?

 _ **Oh Draco...you and Hermione really should learn to stop asking those sorts of questions, mwu hahahah 0:)**_


	31. Chapter 31: An Unfortunate Ultimatum

Hermione wasn't sure she had ever seen anyone look as uncomfortable as Neville did as he sat on the couch in their common room, fidgeting as if someone had poured bulbotuber pus into his slippers. Hermione waited patiently for him to recover the ability of speech while Draco struggled not to sneer at the intrusion.

"I found something" Neville finally said.

Draco scoffed at the limited information "Remembrall's finally working for you, are they?"

"Draco!" Hermione admonished. They were both exhausted, but Hermione would not let him use it as an excuse to demean her friends. Neville flushed but ignored him and turned to Hermione.

"Something about your twin connection thingy" he continued nervously.

Draco sat up straighter. "You found information on twin flames?" he interrupted "How? Me and Hermione have been searching the library for months!"

"Well I wasn't exactly looking for it. I came across it in a book I already owned," Gothelbert's _1000 rarest uses for natural medicine"_

"Plants?" Hermione muttered, perplexed at the relevance.

"Yeah" Neville was slowly becoming more animated as his passion for herbology seeped through. "You see it's a book of patient diaries, one of them, a pregnant woman named Melinda, was especially forthcoming.

Apparently, almost seventy years ago she was admitted to St Mungos after an accident that killed her husband. It was…well it was really awful…she went mad with grief; the healers say she experienced prolonged physical pain from the loss. They gave her every potion available, but nothing helped, eventually, she told one of them, Gothelbert, that it was no use because her and her husband had had a connection like yours."

"This is fascinating Longbottom but other than the apparent agony Hermione and I will experience upon each other's demise, how is it helpful?" Draco tried to keep his tone polite, but his clear frustration was showing.

"Well that's where the news gets a little bit…well…you see" Neville seemed to grow flustered as he tried to think of the right way to phrase something.

"Neville just spit it out, its only me" Hermione said gently.

"You need to get pregnant Hermione" he blurted.

 _Silence_

"Is this some sick joke?" Draco's voice rose several octaves as Hermione's mouth opened and closed rapidly.

"I'm sorry?" she finally muttered breathlessly.

"According to Melinda's account, your attachment will get rapidly stronger and soon it won't just be keeping you apart that will cause you pain. Magical cores are designed to strengthen over time and produce the most powerful outcome. When two are united the way yours apparently are, at a soul level, it is natural that they would want to…. combine…themselves" Neville's ears turned red once again. "Soon, Hermione will begin to feel a physical ache until she becomes pregnant. It's not clear what you will feel Malfoy since the account is from the female perspective. According to the diary, if you try to fight it, it could drive you to madness" he added grimly.

Draco and Hermione stared at each other and then looked away hastily. I mean they hadn't even….

"There's more" Neville stated.

"Well, the reason this thing is in a book about plants to begin with…apparently this Gothelbert fell in love with Melinda while he was trying to cure her, and it caused him to approach her _treatment_ from a different angle. He decided to try and break the connection between her and her late husband. If what's in this book is true, he managed to create a potion that did it. He and Melinda married, and he raised the baby as his own."

"That could all be fiction Neville" Hermione snapped.

"I know, but I thought you would want the information. Of course, it's up to you what you do with it, but Hermione, the book is written by Melinda's son, and according to the International Wizarding Register, he's still alive and living in Paris." Neville made a movement towards the door and rested an arm on the portrait hole. "Oh, and he just happens to be a Potioneer" Neville told them quietly, before letting the portrait hole close silently.

Hermione's head was spinning. She couldn't believe her options were to give birth or break the connection. _If_ there even was a way to break the connection? She wasn't so much worried about her own feelings as she was Draco's, it had taken something this monumental for him to even open up to her, she felt sure that If they broke the connection he would close himself off from her again.

Draco's face was impassive but inside his emotions were raging wars on one another. PREGNANT? What kind of idiotic bond puts a time limit on something like that. He couldn't be a father, look at the example he had had! He was barely a functioning adult himself! Not that there was any chance of it happening, he took a breath. Hermione had wanted a way to break their connection in the beginning, claiming that she wanted her thoughts to be her own again. Draco had promised her if there was a way he would do it. He just didn't know he would survive saying goodbye to her.

"Right, well it's obvious what we have to do" Hermione breathed.

"Don't worry Granger, I'll get you the potion" Draco cut in coldly. "This is what we've been looking for for months right, a way to break this blasted thing and get our lives back. Congratulations Hermione, you and your Gryffindor friends solved it again" he said, trying to disguise the bitter hurt in his voice.

"S..solved it?" Hermione repeated, shocked. She had been going to say that they must go see this Gothelbert gentleman and find out the truth. She hadn't imagined Draco would so eagerly jump at the chance to get rid of her. That he had considered their attachment a problem to be solved. "I.. well..I..fine" she pushed past him in a daze and entered her room, warding the door to make sure she was alone.

Draco felt as though a lightening bolt had shot through his chest when she agreed with his assumption. He hadn't realized just how much the slither of hope inside him had grown until that moment, when he felt like he could choke on it.

For once in his miserable existence he was going to do the right thing.

He mustered his strength and focused with all his might on what was to be his final memory of Hermione, her curled in his lap in a towel, spelling out the reasons why she would choose him ". It had only been hours ago and yet it felt like years. He thought of her parents back in Australia, at least, he realized, he was able to give her that peace. "Expecto Patronum" he whispered.

"I need a portkey to Paris. Tonight" he told the white whisp of an animal. If anyone had been listening, they would have heard the proud Draco Malfoy choke back sobs as the otter bounded away obediently.

 _ **Please don't hate me! I promise it will all make sense in the end, as Shakespeare said "The Road To True Love Never Did Run Smooth"**_


	32. Chapter 32: La magie de Paris

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"emstrongAuthor Note:/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"emstrongI know some of you are probably angry with me after the last chapter. Will the obstacles never stop for this pair? While things seem hopeless at the moment, I hope you stay with me and enjoy Draco's trip to Paris. /strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"emstrongNote 2: there are some small snippets of French in here so if any native speakers are reading this, I hope I got it right and please forgive the lack of accents, my computer won't do them! In case anyone needs them. Translations are as follows:/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"emstrongAmour = love/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"emstrongL'amour de Paris = the love of Paris/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"emstrongChamps E'lysees = the famous street in the centre of Paris, known for it's shops and cafes. /strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"emstrongBonjour monsieur = hello sir/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"emstrongtu parles anglais = do you speak english/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"emstrongflamme jumelle = twin flame/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"emstrongI hope you like it and please review, I have missed your feedback!/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"It wasn't Draco's first time in Paris. It was however, the first time he had felt such a hatred for the city. Previously, he had brought his mother on trips here, largely as an excuse to get her away from his father. They had shared a love for the artistic beauty and romantic atmosphere of Paris, everywhere they went were museums that reeked of artists inspired by their love for their muses. Cute little café's with titles such as "Café Amour" or "L'amour de Paris" laughed at him from the sidewalk as he strolled miserably along the Champs E'lysees. Everywhere he looked couples indulged in gooey eyed looks and sweet, meaningful kisses, reminding him of one bushy haired brunette. He had hoped to bring her here one day, now she would shortly be leaving him forever. The whole thing was suffocating./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Eventually he located the entrance to wizarding Paris behind a sickeningly sweet tea shop, again full of couples, it reminded him of Madam Puddifoot's. He had spent most of his Hogwarts years trying to avoid entering the place, but now he envied its patrons./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"The apothecary was not hard to find. It was simply named "Gothelbert's", a small, dusty building hidden underneath one of the bridges that crossed the River Seine. He wasted no time in entering. A haggard old man pottered around the shelves, though his appearance left little to be desired, his eyes were bright. With a pang, Draco couldn't help but note his similarity to Ollivander. He had liked the wandmaker. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Gothelbert?" He asked, using his most commanding, Malfoy tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Bonjour, monsieur"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Draco held up a hand, "tu parles anglaise?" he asked, not having the energy to recall his French lessons at that moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Qui" the man nodded graciously. "How many I help you sir?" he added the last part delicately, clearly sensing Draco's status./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""I have an unusual request and I believe you may be the only person that can help me" Draco held out the book Longbottom had presented to him, unable to find the words to explain his and Hermione's situation himself. The old man's eyes widened when he saw the diary of Melinda bookmarked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Impossible!" he gasped. "flame jumelle" the elderly man seem to gather himself. "Forgive my directness sir, but are you certain? You would be the first in.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""I'm positive" Draco said tightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Then perhaps you had better step inside" Gothelbert pulled back a curtain at the back of his shop to reveal a small office. Casually he waved his wand and flipped the sign on the door to read that the shop was closed. "This could take a while" he explained warily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gothelbert was far more help than Draco ever expected, or possibly wanted, him to be. He had to admit that a very small, selfish, part of him, had been hoping that the potion would be a hoax. No less than six hours later, he left the shop on a handshake. Gothelbert had refused any money for his assistance, much to Draco's protests. He only warned him to be sure before he drank the concoction as there was no going back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"It was well after curfew by the time Draco snuck back into the castle, so it was no surprised that he jumped when Longbottom appeared out of nowhere outside his portrait hole./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""How did you…" Draco yelled in alarm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Sssh" Neville put a finger to his lips, looking guilty. "I borrowed this from Harry" he told Draco uneasily. Draco's eyes widened as he recognized the silky piece of fabric skimming over Neville's hands. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Those little shits!/em He thought to himself, too tired to form a cutting remark about the fact that Potter had had an invisibility cloak all these years. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"At least now I know how they got away with so much /emhe thought resentfully./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Why are you skulking outside my portrait hole Longbottom" he asked tersely, returning to the matter at hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""To make sure you don't do anything rash Malfoy, don't think I don't know where you've been and what's in that bag. You were going to drink it without telling her weren't you?" he accused./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""and if I was?" Draco sneered. "I appreciate you bringing us a solution but this…predicament…is none of your business."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Predicament Malfoy?! Really?! Anybody with half a brain can see that you're madly in love with her!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""That's what the connection does Longbottom" Draco protested heatedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Bullshit! The fact that you're ending it shows that you still have your own mind. If you didn't truly care about her, you would jump at the opportunity to keep this thing going, she can only increase your status and chances of redemption. You would never give up the benefits of having her unless you wanted her to be happy and loved in a way that you don't believe you can give her." Neville sneered back triumphantly, and Draco raised an eyebrow at the expression on the man's face, it didn't suit him, in fact it almost made him look Slytherin. "Do not forget that I've known you since we were in nappies Malfoy" he said quietly. If Draco didn't know better he would think he saw sadness in Longbottom's eyes at their estranged treatment of each other over the years. It was true that the few pureblooded heirs had been socialized together, except for Potter and the Weasleys, they had shared a "traditional education" as his mother had put it, "to make the right connections". He knew no one would believe him if he said that he, Longbottom and Zabini had once been like brothers, being the only children of the group without siblings. But the second that Nev had been sorted into Gryffindor and befriended Potter, everything had changed. Draco had no doubt that the only reason Neville was willing to help him was because of that damned Gryffindor sentimentality. Well and the fact that he loved Hermione. Was there a man in the world who didn't love his witch, he thought possessively?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Shes not really yours/em he reminded himself bitterly. "What's your point Longbottom?" he sighed tiredly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Neville's eyes hardened, "do not make this decision by yourself Malfoy, Hermione is the most forgiving person I know, but if there is one thing she cannot look past, it is someone else trying to take control of her life and…her feelings. Just promise me you will talk to her before you do anything" he begged. "She has just as much of a right to decide this as you do…don't you think you owe her that much respect?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Neville spun and walked away from him, leaving the question hanging in the air./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he glanced at the time-turner in their common room. It was almost 3am and the conversation with Longbottom had drained the very last of his energy. He was too exhausted to think. Out of pure habit, he dumped his coat and bags on the couch and headed to bed./p 


	33. Chapter 33: Fatal Misunderstandings

Hermione woke early the next morning, having had a fitful night's sleep, mostly involving tears of frustration. Here she was, having risked her life multiple times for a world where everyone would have equality and free choice and somehow, her choices had ended up between giving up any hope of getting on the career ladder early, becoming a baby factory long before she was ready or losing the man she truly loved. How had things gotten to this point? Added to her frustration was the cold desire Draco had displayed to break their connection. I mean, yes, she had wanted to find a way to get rid of their apparent selective telepathy, but for him, no connection seemed to be synonymous with no feelings at all. Now she was left wondering if the reason he had had no faith in her love was because he knew his was manufactured.

"Aaarrgh" she creamed into her pillow "am I ever going to be allowed a peaceful life" she ranted as she stormed through the common room, intent on going to the one place that always gave her solace, the library. When her eyes spied the small bag on the couch, the labels all in French, she felt an overwhelming need to know what exactly Draco had been up to the previous night. She threw a resentful look over her shoulder at his closed chambers, if he wouldn't talk to her, she would translate the mess herself she decided. Grabbing one of the two bottles, she made her way to the foreign languages section of the library at once. She was Hermione Granger and she was going to find out what this mess meant. After all, books had never failed her before.

Draco heard her leave and knew by the slamming of the portrait hole that she was mad. It was better this way, he thought. Now they wouldn't have to have some uncomfortable heart to heart after taking that bloody potion. Little did she know he had already spoken to McGonagall about finishing his NEWTS by distance if that was what she decided. He would give her the choice, he decided desperately, Longbottom was right, he owed her that much. But there was no way he could continue to be in this place, in Hogwarts, to see her every day and know what might have been, to be forced to regret his decision over and over. He would take a shower and then he would go and talk to her, make her decide once and for all.

It was only once he emerged from his chambers that he discovered he was too late. He stared at the disturbed bag, even from across the room he could see there was only one bottle remaining. He sank to his knees hopelessly. _That's it then. She's taken it._ He felt the weight of a hippogriff fall on his chest as his heart shattered into pieces. _She didn't even say goodbye!_ His despair turned to fury as he realized she had not felt the need to respect his choice the way he had been willing to do for her. She would be free of him now, he realized, but he would never be free of her.

He curled on the floor like an infant, willing the images to disappear, every kiss, every touch, the vivid memory of how he had felt when she had lain across his lap and told him furiously that she wanted him, that she would always choose him. He sobbed her name until his throat was hoarse and his vision blurred. Only when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder did he break out of his reverie. The woman grasping him was doing so tenderly, he realized. "Hermione?" he turned around, exercising one last ray of hope, despite everything.

"Come, Mr Malfoy" the wise eyes said gently. The surprise at seeing such a look of shock and pain and sympathy directed at him from Professor McGonagall rooted him to the spot. She was looking at him like she looked at Potter and Granger when they were having one of their "rough days" but the look was all the more uncomfortable because the two had never dreamed they would share such a moment. There were enchantments on the castle to alert the headmistress when a student was in extreme distress, but this was the only time the Headmistress could recall that it had activated because of something so trivial as a relationship break up. But then, the second she had looked into Malfoy's eyes she had realized, that what he was feeling was not trivial at all. He radiated the hopelessness and despair of a man who had well and truly given up on life. There was only one cure for such a thing that she knew of.

Time.

"Yes headmistress" he answered her request, or at least he meant to, instead it came out as a brief croaking sound. Realising that he most likely wouldn't want to be seen by his fellow students, she apparated them back to her office immediately.

"Draco!" Snape's portrait called in alarm when his godson appeared. Never, not even as a child, not even after one of the Dark Lord's _sessions_ had he seen such a blatant display of emotion from the young Malfoy. "Merlin's beard Minerva, what happened?" he cried indignantly.

The professor did not seem to be able to keep the emotion out of her voice anymore, for the first time in her career, she didn't know what to do, the boy had no family left, she could not very well release him into the custody of the Zabini's, the Ministry would have to be informed and those vultures from The Daily Prophet would be all over him. Slytherin or not she had a fierce protective instinct towards her students and she would not let that happen. "I asked you a question Minerva!" Snape's portrait seethed in frustration at not being able to do anything to help.

"He lost his Lily" she whispered faintly, making eye contact with her former colleague and could swear that she saw the pigment of his painted face get lighter.

Finally grasping his surroundings, Draco sat up and stared at the remaining bottle clutched in his fist. In one breath, he tore the cap off with his teeth and downed the potion, letting out a cry as he swallowed, as it burned through his oesophagus he felt as though his soul was being ripped apart inside him.

"Mr Malfoy! MR MALFOY!" the Headmistress yelled at the now unconscious boy on her office floor. How the devil she was going to explain this to St Mungos she had no idea.

 _Meanwhile, In the Hogwarts Library…_

Hermione slumped over the table in frustration. The entire list of ingredients was in French and almost none of the terms appeared in any dictionary she could find. In desperation she began trying to decode the etymology of each syllable, muttering furiously to herself in concentration. It didn't help matters that she had developed a painstaking headache shortly after she arrived./p  
"Are you speaking French Hermione?" Ginny approached her curiously from behind another aisle. Hermione had opened her mouth to respond when a whirlwind of green and silver slammed in her table looking as if he was about to commit murder.  
"What the FUCK have you done GRANGER" Zabini yelled, grabbing her shoulders.  
"Zabini!" Ginny protested, whipping out her wand.  
"I SAID WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" the Italian screamed, he looked almost deranged and Hermione seemed to be having trouble breathing. Was she having a panic attack?  
"I…I" Hermione looked at him, bewildered, but before she could speak, she went limp in the Slytherin's arms. Letting out a cry of uninhibited frustration that alarmed several younger students who had come to investigate, he yanked her into his arms and stormed towards the hospital wing, yelling at anyone who crossed his path in no uncertain terms to get the FUCK out of his way or he would crucio their asses. Ginny hurried behind him, yelling equally loudly, neither bothering with the attention they were attracting until they came face-to-face with the matron.

"What on earth?" Madam Pomfrey came hurrying out of her wing to see what all the noise was about. "Miss Granger?" she gasped. "What happened?" her eyes narrowed at Zabini's green and silver tie, having seen more than her share of house rivalry in her time.  
"She fainted in the library" Ginny supplied, panting behind Zabini, "they were arguing before, but he didn't have his wand out, maybe a panic attack?" she suggested.

"Hmm, put her down while I do a diagnostic" the Matron instructed briskly, pointing to the nearest bed. After several minutes of running her wand along Hermione's unconscious form, she sighed. "Curious" she muttered. "It seems that Miss Granger's body has gone into shock, but her vitals' are healthy, I daresay she will wake up in her own time"  
"After much ushering, Ginny and Blaise agreed to leave Hermione long enough to go to dinner, returning shortly afterwards. Ginny was not speaking to the Slytherin, but her face did soften ever so slightly when she saw him carrying a bouquet of daisy's. She wondered If he knew they were Hermione's favorite or if he had merely gotten lucky. "Guilty conscience?" she glared at him as he approached.

"Is she awake yet?" Zabini glared back, equally hostile. He wanted answers. He was not prepared to explain how he knew the pain that Draco had gone through, or that Granger was the cause. If anyone ever found out that he and Malfoy had blood bonded as children, the Ministry would put them both in Azkaban for practicing an illegal ritual involving dark magic. Draco Malfoy was more his brother than anyone knew.  
"No" Ginny sighed. "I have to owl Harry and Ron and let them know what's happened. Pomfrey said we can check on her first thing tomorrow."  
"Blaise sighed in temporary defeat. He supposed it was bad manners to try to interrogate an unconscious woman. He waved the flowers over to her bedside, the Weaslette was right, he did have a guilty conscience for the way he had screamed at her. In his defense, he had thought Draco was dying, something had happened to his soul, Zabini could feel it, he just didn't know what, or where to find him.  
"By the time Hermione awoke on the rickety bed there was no longer any light pouring through the windows. She knew immediately by her lack of comfort that she was in the hospital wing, having been strung up on these bunks more times than she liked to remember. Unlike the others she now knew exactly what had caused her to pass out. Draco had drunk the potion. He had done it without even consulting her. _He didn't even say goodbye!_ She whispered, he had ripped her soul apart and hadn't even cared enough to see if she was alright.

"In silent despair she spotted the flowers at her bedside and watched a single petal fall from one of the daisies.

"I guess he loves me not" she thought to herself, before the hot, wet, tears, took over.

 _ **The End**_

 **Well, well, well, will these two ever stop jumping to conclusions? Please don't hate me for this ending, the story is called "LoveMeNot" after all and I always intended for it to be a multi-story fic. The good news is I could never leave Draco and Hermione like this so I will be writing a sequel during which It should become apparent why I chose this ending. "Love Letters" will be more about their life post-Hogwarts, when they have (hopefully) matured and sorted our their own issues.**

 **The first chapter is up now, I hope you enjoy twenty one year old Draco and Hermione!**

 **Lastly, I want to say thank you as this was my first fanfic and I have been overwhelmed by the the level of commitment and support from my readers as well as grateful for the constructive feedback I have received from more experienced writers within the fandom.**


End file.
